


Honorable

by BriannaSterling



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Military, War, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaSterling/pseuds/BriannaSterling
Summary: Angus MacGyver was honorably discharged from the Army, this is why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who is wondering why Mac was honorably discharged from the Army. In my head it was because of an injury (also an excuse for some shameless Mac whump). I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> I have used some elements of a previous story that I wrote as inspiration, but I will readily admit that I know very little about the military or medical procedures. I have done a good bit of research, but I am bound to get something wrong. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Enjoy!

“How many more times are you going to do that?” Andreas Devlin asked, leaning over one Angus MacGyver. Andreas had been in the Army for five years, and he’d never met anyone like Mac. The younger man was quick on his feet and more than impressive.

“Until I get it right.” Mac replied, using his knife to turn a few more screws. Andreas rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mac, pushing the fake bomb out of the young man’s grasp and replacing it with a bag of chips.

“Wife sent those from home, try them.” Andreas said. Mac’s glare didn’t last long, he took the chips and popped open the bag.

“You can’t continue to bribe me with food.” Mac said. Andreas just grinned in reply. The sound of trotting feet brought Andreas’ head around and he saw Ben, one of their team members trotting toward them.

“What’s up?” Andreas asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“Captain wants our team, now.” Mac said. Andreas felt his heart begin to beat a little faster as he reached behind him and wacked Mac’s shoulder.

“Jeez, I heard.” Mac huffed out a laugh and stood up, getting out of Andreas’ reach.

“Get the rest of the guys.” Andreas said to Ben. Andreas jumped up with Mac right behind him. They joke and shoved one another the entire way to the meeting room, but when those doors opened, all playful demeanor went out the window and seriousness replaced it. The rest of the team arrived quickly, and they all shuffled into the meeting room, sitting down in the chairs that fell into rows in front of the podium and projection screen. Andreas whistled low, they had a podium and everything, whatever the mission was, it had to be important. Andreas settled in and Mac sat down next to him. A few moments passed before a second team filed in, Andreas raised his eyebrows and glanced at Mac, they’d both seen the men roaming around every once in a while, Andreas knew the team as a search and rescue team. The Captain came charging in with his specialists trailing after him, the entire room stood to show their respect, but the Captain waved his hand quickly, telling them to sit. The Captain laid out a folder on the podium while the specialists hooked a computer up to the projector.

“At thirteen hundred hours we received a distress signal from a nearby group of humanitarian workers.” Andreas saw some pictures pop up of a group of people working in a small village, doctors, Andreas immediately noticed.

“This group was working in a nearby village, patching up some refugees, treating sick children, etcetera, the village was targeted and attacked by rebels around eleven hundred, unfortunately, they killed most of the men in the village, and they took a good many of the women and children hostage, we aren’t sure of exact numbers just yet. What we do know, is that two of the people from the humanitarian group were taken. This is Doctor Grant Vickers.” A picture popped up on the screen and Andreas looked the man over. He was tall, dark skin, brown eyes, fairly average features, and had a mouth full of bright white teeth, looked like a nice guy, Andreas thought.

“Vickers has worked with this group for six years, he’s thirty years old, 6 feet 3 inches tall, no tattoos or distinguishing marks. The second hostage is Noelle Dillon.” A new picture popped up on the screen, Andreas smiled, it was a picture of a woman holding a small child she’d clearly just worked on. The woman was stunning, her black hair was cropped to just above her shoulders so that it fell around her face and neck. She was short and had the build of an athlete. Her face was slim and her high cheekbones made her look smaller than she was, while her small button nose just made her adorable. Her full lips were light pink and made her look as if she were wearing lipstick, they stuck out against the pale shade of her skin. The woman’s skin tone and the dusting of light brown freckles across her nose gave her the appearance of a doll, and Andreas thought it odd how eerily similar she was to a small porcelain figurine. And even though the picture wasn’t an up close shot, Andreas could still see her brilliant emerald green eyes. He’d seen the woman before, something was very familiar about her.

“Dillon is a nurse and has worked with the group for one year. She’s twenty-two, five feet two inches tall, no tattoos or distinguishing marks. However, she wears dog-tags that have the name ‘Nathan Dillon’ on them.” Andreas knew that name, why did he know that name?

“Your mission is to rescue Vickers and Dillon by any means necessary. These are United States Citizens, and we will not abandon them. Sergeant Cho, Sergeant Devlin, you two have been assigned this mission because you and your men are the very best and we need to very best. We will reconvene at sixteen hundred hours to discuss our plan for rescue. Until then I need you men packing and ready to go.” Andreas joined the rest of the men in giving a shout of acknowledgement before the Captain left. Before Andreas could move, Mac put a hand on his forearm and stopped him.

“That’s the Secretary of State’s daughter.” Mac said quickly in a hushed tone. Andreas felt his eyes widen and he glanced back to the picture that was still up while the specialists worked to unhook the computer. He knew the girl looked familiar. Now that he was looking at her, he could see Joseph Dillon all over her. The black hair, the green eyes.

“Her brother was one of the men killed a year ago in the bombing at the mall.” Mac said. Andreas nodded quickly, Mac was right, Andreas remembered the bombing, he remembered that several soldiers were killed at the mall because they’d been there as extra security for the Secretary of State, and Andreas remembered the broadcast of the speech Joseph Dillon made after the death of his only son.

“Damn. What the hell is she doing over here?” Andreas asked. Mac shrugged and stood up, looking back at the other men in the room.

“I don’t know, but my guess is, getting the doctor back isn’t nearly as important as they’re making it out to be. They want her back.” Mac said.

“Of course they do kid. Can you imagine how hard her daddy must have fought to keep her from coming over here? It’s where he lost his son, now he doesn’t know whether or not he’ll ever see his little girl again. I’d be moving heaven and earth.” Andreas said with a shrug. Mac nodded and the men headed for the door.

“Why do you think they’re hiding it from us?” Mac asked. Andreas shrugged, the kid was always thinking, he never stopped.

“I don’t think they’re hiding it, I think they’re purposefully leaving it out. I think if they told everyone, all the men would feel a certain pressure.” Andreas shrugged.

“We work under pressure everyday.” Mac grinned. Andreas chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, but those rescue flunkies don’t.” Andreas jerked his head back toward the other group. He and Mac shared a few more laughs before they reached their lockers and began getting their equipment together. Andreas knew the pressure that was on them, it was much more suffocating than usual. He knew what could happen if they didn’t get her back, and he knew they needed to do it soon, because none of them were certain what was happening to her while she was being held captive, but all of them knew that it wasn’t good.

* * *

 

Noelle Dillon was afraid of the dark, she’d been that way since she was little. Her father always told her that she wouldn’t worry so much if she wasn’t so mean, which usually made Noelle grin, but his words were of no solace to her in her current situation. The black cloth over her face deprived her of all light and no matter how much she thrashed, it would not come off. The dark wasn’t what scared her most currently, the hands dragging her forward scared her. The sound of water being poured into a bucket scared her. The stomping footsteps next to her scared her. Most of all, the shouting voices she hardly understood scared her. She didn’t know what they were going to do to her, all she knew was that it was not going to be pleasant. Noelle was forced to take a few more steps before rough hands shoved her down onto a piece of concrete.

“Stop.” Noelle pulled away from the hands, but her movement caused them to become angry. Someone shouted and Noelle’s hands and feet were pulled taunt quickly. Noelle fought back, she jerked hard against the hands holding her and she let out a scream of frustration.

“Let me go!” she shouted again, this time though, a fist slammed into her jaw, whipping her head to the side. The pain was instant, but quickly faded into a throbbing ache. Zip ties were slipped over her hands and feet and closed tight, the material instantly bit into her skin, and then firm hands held her ankles and wrists in tight grips, pressing her barefeet and small hands into the concrete. When the hood was snatched from her head, the bright white light above her assaulted her eyes, causing her to pull back and blink hard against the invading source. Someone said something else and then a head blocked the bright light and Noelle squinted to make out the face in front of her. She didn’t recognize the man, but his deep brown eyes said that he wasn’t playing games, and his animalistic grin told Noelle that he was enjoying what he was doing.

“Tell me about the base.” He said. Noelle just stared up at him, she hated to answer because she honestly didn’t have a clue what he was asking about.

“I don’t know about a base.” Noelle said. The man frowned and then nodded to someone next to Noelle. A cloth was placed over her face and before Noelle could wonder why, water was poured over her head, soaking through the cloth and flooding her nose. Noelle gagged reflexively and sputtered in a desperate attempt to get away from the water. Her throat burned and she coughed hard, trying to expel the water as soon as it came in. It felt like hours before the water stopped and the rag was pulled away. Noelle hacked and turned her head to the side, spitting and gagging. She sucked in air frantically and her vision spotted.

“The base!” the man above her shouted. Noelle coughed and shook her head, she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

“I swear I don’t know!” she shouted back. The cloth was shoved back over her face and water poured over her again. It felt like someone was pouring fire into her throat and the only thing she could think about was Nathan, her brother. Noelle gagged and jerked against the restraints and when black spots dotted her vision and unconsciousness was imminent, she knew that even if she knew what base the men were asking about, she’d never tell them. She’d never risk the lives of hundreds just so she could get some relief. She was strong, and she could handle this, she could survive this.

* * *

 

The teams reached the abandoned town late that night, their intel was severely lacking and no one felt comfortable with the plan, but Mac knew why they were acting so quickly. The longer Noelle was out there, the higher the chance she wouldn’t make it out alive. The SOS didn’t care about intel when his daughter was being held hostage. They weren’t even really sure it was a hostage situation, no one had contacted to SOS or even posted a video. Mac knew he wasn’t alone when he hoped they didn’t find out who she was, it might prolong her life, but them knowing who she was would only result in an even more dangerous situation. Mac was only there in case they ran across a bomb, because according to the intel, this cell was prone to using landmines and homemade devices. Mac walked beside the team, slightly in front, his trained eyes scanning the ground for any signs of a device. They were moving slowly in between the tall buildings that had once been stores and apartments. The intel said that the cell was holed up in the last building, there weren’t many of them and hopefully the teams wouldn’t encounter much resistance. It wasn’t Mac’s job to watch for movement or shoot a gun, he just relied on the people with him to pay attention. The sound of a running vehicle made them all freeze, and then a gunshot, followed by a shrill scream moved them forward quickly.

* * *

 

Noelle was dumped unceremoniously onto the cold hard ground. She looked around quickly, taking in her surroundings while the binds on her hands and feet were cut. The room was large and a lot of the women and children from the village were gathered in the open space. Five men with guns walked around the room, keeping their eyes moving, constantly watching. Noelle rubbed her wrists where they were bleeding from the ties. The cuts were small and would heal, but she didn’t know how much more waterboarding she could handle.

“What’s your name?” The woman beside Noelle spoke and Noelle was a little stunned, she knew some women in the village spoke English, but she didn’t think anyone would be willing to talk.

“Noelle.” She answered.

“I’m Aya.” The woman said, slowly looking Noelle up and down.

“Are you alright?” Aya asked. Noelle looked down at herself, she was dirty, barefoot, wet, and bloody, but she wasn’t dead.

“I will be.” Noelle nodded. Noelle looked around, searching for a familiar face, but she didn’t see Grant anywhere.

“Do you know where they took the Doctor?” Noelle asked. Aya looked at one of the men carrying guns and she shook her head.

“No, you’re the only one they brought in here.”

“Are there other buildings?” Noelle asked. Aya nodded and they both looked up as the door opened and the man who had been questioning Noelle stomped out.

“Do you know his name?” Noelle nodded to the man.

“He’s called Nabil.” Aya whispered and then glanced toward the front door.

“His friend with the scar on his cheek is Fawwaz, those two are the young ones, Khyri has the green eyes and a bad temper, he is violent. The other is Salim and he’s as kind as he’s allowed to be. He doesn’t belong here, he was forced by Khyri.” Aya said. Before they could talk more, Nabil returned and said something to Aya, she averted her eyes and nodded.

“He wants you to sit against that wall.” Aya pointed to a wall opposite the group.

“Now?” Noelle asked. Aya nodded, so Noelle slowly stood, but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted her to move right when he said it, and because Noelle didn’t move quickly enough, Nabil slammed the butt of his gun into her face. Pain erupted through the left side of her face and she fell backward, slamming hard into the ground behind her. He shouted something at her, and even if Noelle spoke his language, she still wouldn’t have heard him, the taste of blood was enough to distract her from everything. She felt a firm hand grasp her hair and jerk her upward.

“GO!” he shouted in her ear and slung her roughly toward the wall. Noelle went, nearly crawling toward the corner. She was feeling too much to decipher, she knew she was terrified, absolutely, gut wrenchingly terrified, but before she could lose it, Noelle felt a gentle hand on the side of her head. She hadn’t even noticed Aya following her to the wall. She was looking at Noelle with gentle and compassionate eyes.

“You’ll be alright. Here.” She’d managed to grab a cloth and she pressed it into Noelle’s palm. Noelle pressed it to her lip and winced.

“They don’t like to wait, when they say do something, they mean right that moment, do you understand?” Aya asked. Noelle nodded, she didn’t know when or how, but she had to get herself, and the others out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your interest thus far, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Gentle hands shook Noelle awake, it was dark in the room, so it took Noelle a moment to get her wits about her and remember where she was.

“Nabil says that soldiers are coming and we must go.” Aya hissed and grabbed at Noelle’s arms, trying to pull her up. It was too late though, Noelle was yanked up from the ground by two men she didn’t recognize and she was drug quickly away from Aya.

“The base, last chance.” One of the men growled out the words as they drug her toward the front door.

“I told you that I do not know what you’re talking about.” Noelle replied. The men jerked her hard and shoved the door open, dragging her across the dirt and into the open where a truck was sitting, humming steadily.

“The base!” the man shouted.

“Screw you!” Noelle screamed back. The man next to her shouted something and the back of the truck opened. Grant was jerked out and dropped onto his knees in front of Noelle. Nabil pulled his gun and Noelle opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of the gun firing silenced her until Grant fell to the ground. Noelle screamed, she didn’t mean to, but it ripped itself from her throat.

“That’s your fault.” The man next to her said quickly. Noelle stared at Grant, she knew he was gone, there was no saving him. She hadn’t known Grant long, but she knew he was kind and generous, he loved helping people, and now he was dead because she refused to talk about a base she knew nothing about.

“You son of a bitch!” Noelle shouted and lurched forward, her rage taking over. In that moment, she didn’t care if she got herself killed, she was just angry. Nabil backhanded her, effectively shutting her up. One of the men nearby shouted something and Nabil waved his hand. Within seconds, women and children were being brought out and pushed into the back of the running truck. Noelle was shoved forward to follow, but her steps faltered when gunshots rang out. Noelle knew what it was, help. Nabil’s men fired back quickly and Noelle was jerked forward toward the truck. She dropped down, forcing the men to drag her, she needed to hold them up as long as she could. Adrenaline pounded through her veins, but Nabil’s frustration was growing by the second and before Noelle could fall completely to the ground, he grabbed her up in his arms and hauled her toward the truck.

“Put me down!” she shouted, pushing hard into his chest. Salim and the other men shouted and when Noelle swiveled her head she saw a team of soldiers advancing down the street between the buildings. Noelle’s heart began to race, and when she realized they were still piling the women and children into the vehicle she put more into her fight. Nabil was close to dropping her into the vehicle when gunshots sank into the dirt next to them. Noelle shoved hard into Nabil and he dropped her heavily onto the ground. She tried to get up and run, but Nabil’s foot slammed down on her back, pinning her to the ground. Both sides fired over and over, each side dropping people from the opposing side. Noelle felt relief wash over her, even though she wasn’t safe yet, she felt confidence just because they were there. One of Nabil’s men fell, Fawwaz, Noelle recognized the scar. The wound to his head was enough to tell her that he was dead. That seemed to make Nabil furious and he shouted to the other men who moved forward quickly. They were firing off shots so fast that the team started backing away. Nabil’s men backed them off all the way to the end of the street, and that’s when Nabil grabbed Noelle’s hair and hauled her up, she let out a scream of surprise and pain, Nabil wrapped his arm around her midsection and pulled her back toward the truck. Noelle hadn’t meant to scream, and she hadn’t meant for what happened next to happen. Five of the men pulled back at her shout, thinking they'd hit her, leaving one man alone. Khyri fired off five quick shots and Noelle watched in horror as they hit the ground around the lone soldier, but at least one found its mark, Noelle didn’t see where, but when the soldier jerked backward and fell to his knees, she knew he was hit. A harsh scream was ripped from her belly as anger, sadness, and concern spread through her. She reared back into Nabil, slamming her head into his nose. He dropped her again and this time she didn’t wait, she rushed forward, not concerned about whether or not she’d be shot. She was thinking of nothing but reaching help. She didn’t think of her father, or brother, or any of her friends. Her feet slammed into the ground as she covered the distance between herself and the soldiers. Shots rang out behind her, hitting the dirt in front of her, pushing the soldiers back away and causing Noelle to stop abruptly. Rapid gunshots sounded off over and over, never stopping until the soldiers had pulled back, deserting the street, leaving Noelle frozen between the buildings. The only thing she could do was stare at the retreating backs of the soldiers, until a small noise brought her head around. The lone soldier, the one who’d been hit. Noelle rushed forward toward the man, when she reached him, he was on his back, his hand dropping slowly to his side. Noelle slid up next to him and dropped to her knees.

“It’s alright!” she immediately looked for a wound, shoving his helmet back. His bright blue eyes came into view and they were laced with pain and recognition.

“You’re ok.” She nodded, trying to reassure herself as well as him. She knew it was only a matter of time before Nabil and his men reached her, but she didn’t need to search much further. She ran her hands down his vest and when she felt warm and wet, she knew she’d found it. Noelle looked down and her stomach immediately turned, a bullet had struck him just beneath his vest, above his pants, it was towards his side and to the right of his belly button. The area was dangerous and Noelle prayed with everything inside of her that nothing major was hit. She couldn’t tell, and that’s what scared her the most.

“No-elle” the man tried to say her name, but grimaced as he took a ragged breath.

“It’s ok, I’m fine, you’re fine.” She nodded even though emotions were swelling inside of her.

“What’s your name?” she asked gently.

“Mac.” He gasped, trying to draw in a breath. She felt tears spring to her eyes as more blood ran down his side and into the dirt beneath him. Noelle unclipped his vest and tried as carefully as she could to remove it.

“Ah!” the man shouted and reached to grab her hands.

“I have to, I have to.” She whispered, trying to reassure him. Before she could go any further, hands seized her, jerking her arms back and pulling her rapidly away from him.

“NO!” she screamed and rage whipped through her body, she fought harder than she’d ever fought before, kicking, swinging, scratching. Mac saw her distress and he reached for her, but his movement was too much and he fell backward into the dirt gasping for his breath.

“Please, please, I have to help him.” Noelle cried loudly. She knew they couldn’t understand. Khyri drug her backward until Nabil was leaning down in her face.

“Please!” she cried and she actually felt tears running down her cheeks. Nabil glared at her and looked up before nodding. Aya was there suddenly, dropping down next to her. Noelle didn’t care, she needed to get back to Mac.

“LET ME GO!” she screamed and bucked, as Aya tried to calm her.

“You must calm down, they will kill him.” Aya said rapidly. Noelle went slack in his hold, freezing all her movement.

“No, no please, listen to me, he’s important, his dad is the Secretary of State, if he dies the entire military will come down on this little bullshit operation.” Noelle nearly yelled the last part, her anger was fueling her lies and her need to help Mac was driving her anger even further. Aya spoke quickly to Nabil and he seemed to understand because he slapped at Kyhri’s arms. He released Noelle and she crawled as fast as she could back to Mac. His eyes were closed and one of his hands was pressed over his wound.

“Nabil says we must go, can he be moved?” Aya asked.

“No.” Noelle ground her teeth, she had to look at him, but she couldn’t do it with no light and on the dirt, he’d get an infection without a doubt that way.

“We have to take him inside and I need the black bag the doctor had with him.” She said to Aya. Aya spoke to Nabil and he said something to Khyri and Salim who pushed their guns to the side and moved to lift Mac.

“Be gentle!” Noelle said quickly, Aya relayed her message. They were more gentle than normal, but Mac groaned loudly and his erratic breathing was back. Noelle stayed by his side as they carried him back into the building they’d come out of. She felt fingers brush hers and when she looked down, Mac’s free hand was searching for something. Pain wrapped around Noelle's heart as she took his hand. His grip was weak and she knew that wasn’t a good sign. He’d come after her and in the process he’d been shot, and if he didn’t make it out of this, his life would be on her hands. They sat him down on the floor near the black bag that had belonged to Grant. It made Noelle’s stomach turn just thinking of Grant, but she had to push that out of her mind right now. She had to help the man who’d risked his life trying to save hers. Mac gave a little moan, but his eyes remained closed. Noelle pressed her fingers to his throat, his pulse was slow, but steady, she breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn’t take time to focus on one thing, she had to work, and fast, because he was losing blood.

“Mac, I need you to bear with me alright?” Noelle heard her voice crack and she didn’t realize how scared she was until that moment. She was afraid of losing her own life, but mostly she was afraid that she was about to lose someone else. She quickly used her small hands to inspect his back, Noelle ran her palms up and down his back from his shoulders to his hips, there was no exit wound. His eyes fluttered open and he offered her a weak smile.

“Hey.” He said softly. Noelle felt her eyebrows pull together and she gave him her best smile, which she knew was not at all convincing.

“I just needed a minute.” Mac chuckled as best he could despite his erratic breathing. He moved his legs and ground his teeth.

“Stop moving, hold still.” Noelle pushed her hand against his shoulder. She saw her bloody finger tips and worry made her gut clench.

“You’re going to be fine okay?” Noelle’s voice did not sound convincing as she unbuttoned his shirt and carefully pulled the sticky bloody fabric away from his skin. Mac’s pants became frantic and she knew she was hurting him. But when the shirt was peeled back, and she saw the damage, her vision blurred with tears and she barely held back a sob. The bullet had struck him below his ribs on his right side and blood was running slowly out at a steady pace. She knew these wounds and that’s what scared her the most.

“You’re fine, you’re just fine.” Noelle said the words more for her benefit than his.

“How bad it is?” Mac asked, his breathing had slowed, but Noelle could tell by his sweating that he was in a great deal of pain, and she was about to have to cause him more.

“I have to get this bullet out, it will kill you.” Noelle’s eyes met his and he swallowed hard before nodding.

“I need you to just hold as still as you can ok?” she asked. He nodded and Noelle grabbed two alcohols swabs from the bag, she had very limited supplies, but she had to use what she had, so she quickly cleaned her hands with the swabs. She ground her teeth and focused as she carefully pushed her finger into the wound, feeling for the bullet. Mac shouted and arched beneath her, she hated that she was hurting him, but she had to know how deep the bullet was. When she felt it she immediately pulled her finger back. Mac was trembling beneath her palms and his breaths were coming in short heavy pants. Noelle met his eyes and saw that they were open and watching her intently, although glazed over in pain, he still appeared very aware.

“It’s not deep I think it nicked your vest and slowed a little.” She reached into her bag and grabbed a pair of suture scissors, it was all she had at the moment, she didn’t even have the god forsaken suture kit. She took a shaky breath and nodded before leaning over the wound.

“Be as still as possible.” She said softly as she pressed the scissors into his skin. Mac arched up and a muffled cry left his throat. With one look Noelle realized he was covering his own mouth. Noelle bit hard into her lip and she pushed further into the wound. Mac screamed again and she knew his voice would be raw soon if she kept on. She moved as quickly as she could, searching for the bullet. Mac was shaking beneath her and when he removed his hand he was gasping for air, his breaths hitching as he desperately panted.

“I can’t…” he could hardly speak and Noelle couldn’t even imagine his pain. She pushed in further and when he cried out her heart shattered. A sob wracked her chest and hot tears rushed down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She was to blame, this was on her. Instead of letting them take her she’d fought and her screams had left a man vulnerable. Why did he have to be such a damn hero? He’d taken a bullet because of her, and that alone caused Noelle more pain and heartache than anything anyone could ever do to her.

“Please!” Mac cried out and Noelle sobbed again.

“Oh God I’m sorry.” She whispered the words right as the scissors hit the bullet. Without hesitation, she grabbed it with the scissors.

“I can’t…bre…I can’t.” Mac’s breaths were coming in frantic gasps and Noelle pulled upward, popping the bullet out. It landed on the floor with a horrible unmistakable ding. Noelle looked at Mac, his head was back, his eyes moving quickly across the ceiling.

“I can’t breathe” his words shoved out in between shuddering breaths and Noelle watched his eyes close. She shot up and grabbed his face in her bloody hands.

“Look at me, come on Mac.” She rubbed his cheeks hard.

“Come on Mac open your eyes, stay here, wake up, come on.” Noelle felt tears running down her cheeks and when he didn’t respond she sobbed loud.

“Mac please!” Noelle cried, her desperate pleas were answered when Mac’s eyes fluttered open, he moved his head and looked down at her, he was no longer panting, but his breaths were shallow and pained. His brow crinkled as his eyes focused on her face. She felt his hand touch her cheek and his thumb caught one of her tears.

“Are these for me?” He asked softly. Noelle gripped his neck beneath his jaws and she let out another small sob, so grateful that he was awake.

“I’m so sorry, please, just, stay awake ok. You’re going to be fine.” Noelle voice was all over the place and Mac’s eyes softened instantly.

“It’s alright.” Mac said as calmly as he could muster. Noelle almost laughed, he was the one bleeding and shot, and he was comforting her. She didn’t even know him, and he didn’t know her, but they were all the other had, and that was enough for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and follows, I appreciate it so much and I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please let me know how you're feeling. Happy Holidays!

Noelle covered the wound with several layers of gauze, taping it down as firmly as she could. She looked up at Mac whose eyes were fluttering slowly.

“Hey…hey.” Noelle said, she finished taping the gauze down and she sat up, Noelle gripped his face again and rubbed her thumb over his pale lips, his pain filled eyes focused on her. She was trying her hardest to comfort a man she didn’t know. She couldn’t lose him though, she couldn’t be alone here.

“Are you…hurt?” he asked softly. Noelle laughed on the tears that were filling her eyes again.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Noelle said.

“Good.” Mac replied and turned his head a bit to look at their surroundings.

“What is your job?” she asked softly, pulling his shirt together to cover him. Mac gave her a look that seemed to ask if she were truly insane.

“I’m an EOD expert.” he said slowly. Noelle frowned and stared down at him.

“That’s what my brother did.” She said quietly. A lazy smirk touched his lips, it wasn’t a cocky smirk, but it reminded her of one men in his field of work often carried, and that was enough to make her forget, even briefly, that their lives were in danger.

“Noelle.” Aya kneeled down next to her and she looked over Mac.

“Nabil says we have to move, he says you have five minutes to get him ready.” Aya said. Noelle shook her head rapidly.

“We can’t, he can’t be moved, his wound is trying to clot up, continuous movement will keep it open and he’ll bleed out.” Noelle looked back at Nabil and she tried her hardest to convey that she was begging. Aya spoke to him but Nabil shook his head rapidly and he said something while pointing.

“He says we have to go, now.” Aya frowned and glanced at Mac.

“No!” Noelle shouted. Nabil understood that because the next thing she knew, his gun was in her face.

“Stop it, stop, we’ll move, I’ll be fine.” Mac grabbed Noelle’s wrist and she turned to look back down at him. He looked exhausted and like he was on the verge of passing out, which would be a blessing to everyone. She knew if she put up a fight then she’d be the one hurt and she wouldn’t be able to help Mac, so she closed her mouth and nodded. Nabil pointed for her to walk toward the door, so Noelle got to her feet and took small slow steps while Khyri and Salim lifted Mac again. He groaned when he was bent at the middle in order for them to carry him. If Mac weren’t half conscious Noelle was sure he wouldn’t like that he was being carried, but he couldn’t fight, he could hardly speak. They walked out of the building and toward the large military type van. The back was large and had seats on each side which were mostly taken by the women and children. Noelle climbed into the back, she knew Mac would have to lie down and the only place for that was on the floor in the middle of everyone, so Noelle sat down on the floor in between pairs of feet and slid until her back was against the metal front. Salim climbed up into the truck as best he could while carrying Mac. They jostled him and Noelle could see the pain on Mac's face. She crossed her legs and held her hands out to help them. Salim was kind and he carefully lowered Mac to the floor while Khyri dropped Mac's feet. Noelle glared at him, but her attention shifted back to Mac whose head was placed gently into her lap. Noelle didn’t pay any attention to the women and children, she moved Mac’s shirt and looked down, seeing that he was starting to bleed through his bandages. Aya climbed in and slipped her feet under Mac’s legs. They weren’t comfortable, but when Noelle saw Aya clutch Mac’s legs, she knew that Aya was trying her best to stabilize him for what was definitely going to be a bumpy ride.

“Could you use one hand and press here, there needs to be constant pressure, just for a bit longer.” Noelle pointed to the bandages. Aya nodded quickly and pushed her palm down firmly on Mac’s side. He let out a strangled cry from between clenched teeth, Noelle wished she could help more, but all she could do was watch him. The vehicle started and drove off, jerking them all a little. Mac’s teeth were clenched so tightly Noelle thought one might break, and his eyes were squeezed shut just as tightly. She had to do something, anything to give him some relief. She did the only thing she could, her hands landed on his cheeks and she started to slowly stroke his face, rubbing her hands down, and carefully rubbing her fingertips across his nose and lips, dancing her nails over his hair line. She sank one hand into his hair and ran her nails across his scalp. Mac’s hand came up and he seized Noelle’s in a grip so tight she thought it might injure her, but she didn’t pull away, she allowed him to grip her hand and she used her other to stroke down his neck where his muscles where standing out with his strain. He opened his eyes for a moment and looked up at her, but Noelle didn’t see recognition there this time, she just saw pain. The vehicle moved along, bumping and jarring them every few seconds. Mac’s eyes closed but he didn’t pass out, all he did was pant, his mouth had fallen open and he was trying to catch his breath.

“Just breathe Mac, as slowly as you can.” Noelle said gently.

“It would be easier if he’d pass out.” Aya said, offering Noelle a sweet smile. Noelle found it hard to even smile at this point, Mac was hurt, severally. She didn’t know if he’d make it and it wasn’t the time for her to smile. Aya’s smile faded and turned to worry, and when Noelle looked up and met her gaze her stomach turned so uncomfortably she feared she might throw up.

“This is on me, it’s my fault he’s hurt, he was trying to save me.” She shook her head and when Aya’s stare softened she felt tears coming again to her eyes. She’d never cried this much in her life. She wasn’t like this, she wasn’t a crier, but this was all getting to her. How would she help Mac if he got an infection? What if the bleeding didn’t stop?

“I’m certain he knew the risks.” Aya nodded slowly. Mac did know the risks, he was a soldier, they all knew the risks, but that didn’t make Noelle feel any better.

“Noelle.” Mac whispered her name so softly she almost missed it, but she’d heard it and it tore her open. She leaned down until her face was hovering over his, her free hand coming up to his cheek.

“I’m right here.” She whispered. Mac’s grip on her hand relaxed but he didn’t let go.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed out, his eyes opening just a bit, just enough for Noelle to see he was conscious. She felt a small smile touch her lips and she shook her head, stroking her thumb down his forehead.

“Why?” She whispered. What on Earth could he have to be sorry about? Noelle leaned down further, she was pretending the others could not hear them even though she knew very well they could. Aya was the only one who spoke English though, so it didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry about…your brother.” He mumbled. Noelle broke, she felt all her resolve shatter. How did he know Nathan? Did he know Nathan or had he just heard about him in a briefing?

“It’s alright, it’s fine.” Noelle shook her head and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Mac’s mouth twitched up into a small grin and Noelle touched the corner of his lips softly.

“You’re…stubborn.” He said slowly. Noelle chuckled and nodded.

“I get it honest, you haven’t met my dad.” She replied.

“Stop crying.” He said while his head lolled to the side and Noelle knew he was about to lose consciousness. His fingers gripped hers a little tighter, and then let go all together. Noelle smiled a bit and placed her hand on his chest so that she could feel his heart beat steadily. Mac’s eyebrows pulled together a bit and then he slowly lifted his hand and laid it on top of hers, he pushed his fingers between her own, curling them in against her palm. Noelle noticed Aya watching their entire interaction with a small smile of her own, but she paid Aya no attention. She couldn’t for the life of her imagine what the next few hours would be like but she knew with Mac there, hanging on, she’d be just fine.

“Your tears are running down my scalp…it tickles.” He breathed the words quietly. Noelle chuckled again and took the hand from his cheek and swiped her tears away before putting it across his forehead to wipe away some of the wetness from her crying. He was warm, but then again it was warm outside, he’d been through serious trauma, and they were surrounded by people.

“Rest.” She said. She knew once they arrived at their destination his pain would be renewed because he’d be jarred around again, so for now, if he could rest through the bumps, then he needed to. When the ride smoothed out, she finally heard the sweet sound of Mac’s even breaths, he was sleeping, and she was so thankful for that. Hearing his breathing was a bit difficult over the sound of the truck, but because he had her hand in a firm grip on his chest, she could also feel his steady heartbeat against her palm. His sleeping didn’t last long though, the truck jolted hard, swerving to one side and jerking everyone inside. Mac woke with a start, letting out a sharp gasp of pain. Noelle quickly began rubbing over his scalp again, trying hard to soothe him. His bright blue eyes opened and he looked around a little, finally coming to meet Noelle’s gaze.

“We’ll be there soon.” Noelle said softly. He nodded and his mouth opened slightly, before he let his eyes move quickly around the interior of the vehicle.

“Why did you lie?” he asked carefully and quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Noelle asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

“You said,” Mac closed his eyes for moment, taking a small breath, “You said my father is the SOS.” Mac managed to get the words out and then he swallowed hard, bringing a hand up to brush over his wound which Aya was still pushing down on.

“If you’re valuable, you stay alive.” She said, reaching over to gently take his hand away from the bandages.

“Don’t touch that.” She said.

“They’ll make videos. They’ll think I’m worth something.” His eyes closed again and his forehead wrinkled in pain.

“Not while you’re hurt they won’t. They won’t risk killing you if you’re important.” Noelle said softly. Mac’s eyes fluttered open and he frowned.

“How do you know?” he asked.

“Experience.” She said quickly. Noelle pulled her hand away from Mac’s hair and she gently pulled his shirt together, trying to keep him warm. She noticed his name tag and she brushed her fingers over it.

“MacGyver.” She read.

“Angus.” He replied.

“Is that your name? Angus MacGyver?” Noelle asked. Mac gave a brisk nod and his eyes closed.

“I like it.” Noelle whispered. She returned her hand to his hair and stroked his scalp gently, it wasn’t long before he lost consciousness again. Noelle hoped he was just exhausted, but she knew that wasn’t the case. She prayed the bleeding would stop and his body could heal.

“He’s very brave.” Aya smiled. Noelle nodded and looked down at his face. The lines that had been there before had smoothed out and that made him look ten years younger, like a small child sleeping in his mother’s lap. Noelle didn’t know anything about his family history, but she wondered if he’d ever had the chance to sleep in his mother’s arms.

“Is he kind?” Aya asked. Noelle glanced up at Aya and then shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I imagine he is.” Noelle chuckled and shook her head. She didn't know the first thing about Mac besides his name, but he didn't seem cruel or angry, he seemed calm, kind, and loyal. Noelle ran her hand through his hair again and leaned her head back against the cool metal of the truck, trying her best to relax.

The truck ride took longer than Noelle thought, and after a while, she drifted off to sleep. She hadn’t been able to sleep before, but now that she felt some comfort from Mac, she was able to sleep even though it was restless. They arrived at their destination close to morning, and when the tailgate on the vehicle was dropped, Noelle jerked awake. Her movement woke Mac and he blinked hard against the light shining in. Salim stood up and grabbed Mac’s shoulders before Noelle could protest. Khyri got his feet and they were pulling him from the truck before Noelle could get to her feet. Mac gave a moan of displeasure as he was jostled, and Noelle was swift to get next to him. When she got out of the truck it took her a minute to get her bearings, her legs were nearly numb and she was sore all over, but she forced herself to follow behind the men carrying Mac. They were in an actual town now, homes were still standing and people were milling around. None of the residents seemed to notice or care about the new people arriving.

“It’s common for men like these to pass through villages. The people turn a blind eye to what is happening because they fear for their families if they speak up.” Aya said, catching up with Noelle. They carried Mac into what appeared to be an empty house and Noelle followed. Nabil pointed to the bed and Noelle was shocked that they were letting him have the bed, she didn’t consider Nabil a very compassionate man. She hoped her earlier warnings were enough to keep him kind though.

“Several homes have been cleared out for Nabil and his men, Salim will stand watch tonight while we stay here.” Aya said.

“We?” Noelle asked.

“Nabil wishes for me to stay since I speak English. He wants to know if you two are plotting.” Aya shook her head a bit. The comment made Noelle think, she hadn’t been plotting at all, but if she did, would she trust Aya enough to tell her? She didn’t even know Aya, and even though she’d been nothing but kind to Noelle, Noelle had to consider herself and Mac first. If telling Aya of any plans might put them in danger, then Noelle would have to be very careful what she said from that point on. She knew how people were in general and if Aya had been promised something in return, would she betray Noelle? Her attention shifted away when Mac made a noise from the other room. Noelle hurried toward the bedroom and saw that Khyri was trying to peel back Mac’s bandages to look at his wound.

“Stop it!” Noelle shouted, surging forward. Khyri glared at her and raised his hand, but Nabil’s sharp tone stopped him. Nabil said something swiftly and Khyri left the room followed by Salim.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Mac said while Noelle searched his bandages for tears.

“No, you’re not fine, stop saying you’re fine.” She found herself getting emotional again and she sighed in frustration. Nabil and Aya had left the room, but since the entire house was a big open space with a few half walls, they could still hear if they tried hard enough. Mac grasped Noelle’s venturing hands and her eyes snapped up to his.

“Stop yelling at them, you’ll do neither of us any good if you’re hurt.” Mac said. Noelle frowned but nodded, yielding to his experience. Her eyes remained on his as he laid his head back.

“Could you just talk to me?” he asked. Noelle pursed her lips, and frowned at him for a moment.

“Talk to you?” Noelle asked. Mac panted heavily, closed his eyes, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Noelle hated that he wanted her to talk, she didn’t know what to talk about. She had tons of medical knowledge that she could quote to him, but she very much doubted he’d be interested in the appropriate way to flush a wound. Noelle watched as Mac tried to even out his breathing, he was still hurting and she very much doubted it would stop anytime soon. She watched his eyes scan the ceiling and then fall back down to her face.

“Are you going to talk?” he asked, that small smirk appearing. Noelle sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What do you want me to talk about?” she asked, glancing down at where his fingers were resting around her wrist still. His other hand was wound up in the sheet.

“Tell me about your family.” He said. Noelle frowned, that was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but she honestly couldn’t think of anything else. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to figure out where to start.

“My dad’s name is Joseph and my mom was Lucy. They were both born and raised in Texas, my dad was from a very small town, one that his own father practically owned.” Noelle cleared her throat and looked down at the bedding.

“My dad wasn’t interested in the family business, he wanted to forge his own path.” Noelle smiled, remembering her father telling her about his younger years.

“Is that why you’re here?” Mac asked, looking over her face.

“What do you mean?” Noelle asked. Mac glanced around the room and then brought his eyes back to her face.

“Is that why you left the United States and came over here, to forge your own path?” he asked. Noelle chuckled and nodded, she’d often been told how similar to her father she was.

“In part.” She said. Mac nodded and closed his eyes, grimacing as he shifted a little, so Noelle continued, hoping to pull his mind away from the pain.

“When my father fell in love with my mother, his whole family practically disowned him. My mom didn’t come from wealth and she had no status, so my father’s family immediately hated her and didn’t approve of them, my father didn’t care, he loved her despite all of it.” Noelle grinned.

“Good for him.” Mac huffed and opened his eyes again.

“They got married a few months later at the court house. Because dad went against his father, his father gave the business to my uncle. My dad didn’t care though, he didn’t want any of it, he was perfectly content with his simple home and his little family.” Noelle smiled and looked down at her hand, not realizing she’d begun to draw patterns on Mac’s hand, she stopped quickly and retracted her hand, sitting it on the bed beside her leg.

“What made him decide to pursue a political career?” Mac asked, glancing down to her hand. Noelle sighed and let out a small chuckle.

“As ridiculous as it sounds, he wanted to change the world.” Noelle smiled and pulled her feet slowly up onto the bed, trying not to jostle Mac.

“Has he?” Mac asked, searching her face. Noelle shrugged and looked down, meeting Mac’s venturing eyes.

“He’s trying. He’s a good man.” Noelle nodded slowly.

“But?” Mac asked carefully. Noelle scanned his face and he was staring straight at her.

“But nothing.” She said shaking her head.

“No, there’s more to it than that.” He shifted a little and pressed his lips together tightly to keep from making a noise. He could see through her and she hated that, how did someone she barely know have the ability to see through her bullshit so clearly. Finally, she rolled her eyes.

“He’s got a lot of his father in him. He thinks he knows what’s best for me, wants me to follow in his footsteps. He means well, I know he does.” Noelle said. At that, Mac gave her a knowing look.

“He just goes about it the wrong way.” He said. Noelle nodded and curled one of her legs up beside her.

“He’s great at giving speeches, he can woo a room, but he’s never known how to talk to his children.” Noelle stopped short, realizing too late, where she was headed. She didn’t want to talk about Nathan, not at all. Mac watched her for a moment and then raised his eyebrows.

“Did your mother know how?” he asked. Noelle grinned and looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh yeah, she was the expert.” Noelle nodded.

“What happened?” he asked. Noelle pressed her lips together and frowned. Talking about Lucy wasn’t as hard as talking about Nathan, but it still hurt. Plus, these were her secrets, she didn’t mind telling Mac a little, but some things were just too close to her heart. Plus, at some point, he’d had to spill as well.

“You don’t want to talk about it.” Mac said. Noelle looked at his face, his eyelids were low and he looked like he was seconds away from passing out.

“You should rest, it’s been a very long day for us both.” She said, glancing down at his bandages. The bleeding had slowed significantly and his bandages would be fine until dark.

“You’re right.” He said, letting his head fall to the side a little, she noticed that he didn’t have the ability to hold it up any longer because he was so tired.

“Stay here.” He said softly, while his eyes closed. Noelle gave him an odd look and he could obviously sense it because a lazy smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

“I know how tempting it can be to wander around, but I need you to stay here. If you get into trouble out there, I can’t help.” His eyes fluttered and he peeked up at Noelle who was grinning and shaking her head.

“You couldn’t help even if you wanted to.” She replied. Mac nodded and lifted his hand, putting it over his side. She couldn’t imagine how hard it was for him to sleep while in pain, he’d told her not to go anywhere, but she needed to find something to give him some relief. Nabil had made her leave the bag which meant she had no bandages and no antibiotics. She had nothing to work with and she couldn’t just sit by and watch him suffer, not when this was all on her.

“Just stay.” He whispered. She could tell he was drifting off and she hoped his pain was lessening, at least a little bit. Noelle glanced over her shoulder and saw that Aya was sitting on the couch, looking very tired, but since Noelle only spoke English, she needed Aya. She still wasn’t sure she could trust her, but right now Aya was all Noelle had as far as help went. Noelle watched Mac for a little bit longer, waiting until his breathing evened out. Once she was sure he was sleeping, she stood up and walked over to the couch. She didn’t want to leave him alone, she didn’t trust anyone here, but if she was going to help Mac then she had to take some risks. Aya glanced up as she came over.

“I need to find bandages, tape, antibiotics, and pain medication.” Noelle said. Aya stood up and shook her head.

“They won’t let us leave.” She said.

“His bandages have to be changed often and if I can’t change them he’ll get an infection, if he gets an infection, he dies because I have no antibiotics to treat it. He’s in constant pain and there’s nothing I can do to help, please Aya, I need help.” Noelle said. Aya glanced around the space and frowned.

“One of us has to stay to cover for the other.” Aya said.

“I can’t communicate with anyone, but you don’t know what to get.” Noelle said.

“Can you explain to me?” Aya asked. Noelle glanced back at where Mac was sleeping, his brows were pulled together in obvious discomfort. She couldn’t just let him lie there. After a few moments she nodded and turned toward the kitchen, it only took her a minute to find paper and a pencil where she quickly scribbled down what she needed. She also wrote down some different medicines that could be combined for the same effects in case pain medicine or antibiotics couldn’t be found. She passed the note to Aya who read over it slowly and then nodded. When Aya walked toward the back of the house Noelle raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Aya smirked and paused beneath one of three windows in the home.

“I can’t go out the front door. They’ll never let me. This is the only way.” Aya nodded to the window. Noelle watched as Aya slowly opened the window, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn’t know who she could trust, but if someone was willing to climb out a window for her, and risk being caught and punished, then Noelle could give her the benefit of the doubt. Noelle stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of the window, pushing it up and holding it open while Aya hoisted herself up and straddled the frame.

“Help me.” Aya waved her hands. Noelle locked the window in place and then grabbed Aya’s hands and stood on her tip-toes to help Aya lower herself to the ground.

“I’ll be as quick as possible.” Aya whispered. Noelle nodded and let the window close gently while she watched Aya run off. Noelle’s nerves began as soon as Aya was gone. What would she do if Nabil, Salim, or Khyri came in looking for Aya? What would happen if Aya was caught? They wouldn’t kill Mac, but would they kill Noelle? Doctors and even nurses were hard to come by, but an English-speaking person wasn’t hard to find. Aya had put her life in danger to help Mac, why? Noelle did believe there were good people in the world, but she wasn’t nearly as naïve as most when it came to trusting others. Did Aya have an ulterior motive? Was she helping in order to get something in the future? Or was it possible that she was setting Noelle up?

Noelle paced in front of the window until she heard a small noise from the bed. Mac’s eyebrows were drawn closer together and wrinkles marred his forehead. She made her way over and stood, staring down at him. He was still sleeping, but not peacefully, and she imagined it wasn’t a deep sleep either. He’d lost a good deal of blood and while the bleeding had slowed, it still concerned her. She hadn’t been able to properly flush and clean his wound, hopefully Aya would find something that would assist Noelle in that, being able to clean it would go far in preventing an infection, which would be deadly. Either way, there was nothing she could do now except wait. She sat down on the bed and curled a leg beneath her, after carefully propping her chin on her knee, she let her eyes roam over Mac. Despite his sleep, he still looked exhausted. His strong jaw was clenched and his broad shoulders were pressed deeply into the bed while his long lithe fingers were wound into the blankets beneath him. Anyone with two eyes could see how handsome Mac was, she’d noticed the first time she’d laid eyes on him, she’d just been too busy worrying about him to admire it. Noelle let her eyes run across his face and down his strong features and she found herself wondering if he was married. Noelle smirked at the thought, she couldn’t think of Mac as a husband no matter how hard she tried. He didn’t seem like someone who wanted to be anyone’s husband, he was young and free spirited, being tied down wouldn’t suit him, Noelle could see that. She reached up and lightly brushed his light blonde hair back from his forehead. His skin was already so pale that Noelle wasn’t sure she’d even be able to tell if he began to get sick.

“Look at yourself Ellie, your only ally might be dying. What now?” She chuckled in spite of herself and ran her hand over her face.

“I take offense to that.” Mac mumbled causing Noelle to jerk.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked, watching as his eyes opened just a little.

“I drifted for a few minutes, it’s hard to sleep.” He said. He was looking at the furthest wall, his forehead still wrinkled.

“I know, it must be. I’ll find something to help with the pain, I swear.” She said.

“Two questions.” He said softly. Noelle could hear the weakness in his voice and it tugged at her heart roughly.

“Ok Mac.” Noelle nodded and peered down at him.

“Do you really think I’m dying?” he asked. Noelle felt her heart hammer harder and her stomach dropped. She looked down at Mac and watched his eyes drift up toward the ceiling and then back down to her face, when she saw the humor in them and his barely contained smile. Noelle frowned and she nearly hit him as her heart beat slowed.

“You’re such an ass.” She shook her head and pressed her cheek into her knee, trying to force her emotions to calm down. Mac chuckled a little and it only made Noelle angrier, so she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m sorry, really.” He continued to smirk and it was so close to a normal one that Noelle couldn’t help but forgive his attempt at humor. She chuckled a little and soon she found herself laughing rather than chuckling, which made Mac laugh as well, but as soon as he let out a throaty laugh, he hissed in pain and his eyes clenched. Noelle stopped laughing immediately and looked down, she reached for him, but Mac put a hand up stopping her.

“I’m fine.” He said quietly.

“That’s what you get.” Noelle mumbled, she didn’t mean it, she didn’t want him to be in pain, but her earlier aggravation was placated by the fact that he’d caused himself pain. Mac huffed, but it sounded more like a noise of laughter.

“That’s actually really mean of you, I’m shocked.” He said, his eyes were still closed, though not as tightly.

“You’re shocked that I’m mean?” Noelle asked.

“Yeah, nothing about you looks even close to mean.” He said. Noelle felt her resolve soften. Mac finally opened his eyes and Noelle searched the beautiful color hoping to find a relaxed look, instead she found only pain.

“Mac I’m so sorry this happened to you.” she said suddenly, guilt whipping through her.

“Who calls you Ellie?” he asked, completely ignoring her guilt filled words. Noelle was thrown by the question and the fact that he didn’t even acknowledge her statement.

“My brother did.” Noelle said, her words were slow and deliberate, answering just his question and no more. Mac nodded and looked out toward the living room area.

“We need to find a way out of here.” He said slowly. Noelle peered down at him and his eyelids were fluttering, she put her hand over his forehead, checking his temperature, it was fine. Noelle looked down at his bandages and once again, Mac caught her venturing hands.

“I’m not dying yet, just tired.” He whispered.

“I know…I know.” Noelle sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With it being MacGyver day, I decided to bang out this little piece for you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Noelle walked slowly around the room, chewing on her fingernails. Waiting for Aya to return was worrying Noelle to death. She had been pacing for at least twenty minutes when a soft noise of discomfort brought Noelle’s eyes to the bed. Mac had drifted off a little, but it seemed that he’d never be able to get comfortable enough to sleep. Noelle’s guilt returned and she moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to him. She reached out and touched his forehead, no temperature still, Noelle breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that an infection could set in anytime and she was just praying one had not already began to rage through Mac’s body. His bright eyes fluttered open and he looked at her through nearly closed lids.

“What time is it?” he asked, turning his head a bit to look around.

“Morning still.” Noelle said. She moved his shirt a little to look at the bandages.

“I think the bleeding has stopped. How are you feeling?” she asked. Mac grimaced when he tried to shift.

“Tired. Fine if I don’t move.” His lips quirked up a little and Noelle nodded.

“I’ll find something for the pain.” Noelle said, looking up from his wound to meet his suspicious gaze.

“It’s not bad, like someone is poking me in a scratch.” He said softly.

“If the scratch was a bullet wound and the poking finger was a knife.” Noelle said. Mac huffed out a small laugh. He looked over at the bathroom door and then sighed a little. Noelle felt a little uneasy and she peered down at him.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” she asked. Mac’s eyes flew back over to her’s and he shook his head a little too enthusiastically.

“No, no I’m fine.”

“You know I am a nurse. I’ve seen it all.” Noelle waved a hand, trying her best to play it off and make Mac as comfortable as she could. He’d have to use the bathroom eventually and with a hole in his abdomen, that wouldn’t be a feat he could accomplish on his own.

“I’ll let you know.” Mac said, looking away from her. His cheeks flushed a little and she knew it wasn’t because the room was warm. Honestly though, the idea was not appealing to Noelle either. She liked Mac, she thought he was handsome, brave, and kind. She wasn’t accustomed to helping someone she might be attracted to go to the bathroom, and she wasn’t prepared for how awkward that would be.

“Do you have any hobbies.” Noelle asked, trying to ease the tension. Mac’s shyness seemed to evaporate and he smiled a little.

“There’s not much to do here, play cards, build things.” He said.

“What do you build?” she asked. Mac placed a hand across his abdomen, carefully avoiding his injury and he rubbed his fingers down his side mindlessly.

“It depends on the mood I’m in. A few months ago I built a water bowl for the stray animals around the base, we have lots of them.” Mac said.

“A water bowl?” Noelle asked.

“Not like a plain bowl, it’s actually a bowl that refills when it’s empty. I connected it to a stream nearby, but the water from that stream was dirty, so I made a water purifier and connected the pipes from the stream to the purifier. After the water passes through the purifier, it pours into the bowl.” Mac said. Noelle was actually stunned silent for a moment.

“Um…two questions.” She said. Mac nodded a little, seeming to enjoy the fact that she was interested.

“How does the bowl know when to refill?” she asked. Mac’s eyes brightened even though they were still half-mast.

“I made a sensor out of some old circuit boards from some remotes that had been tossed in a box in the rec room.” Mac said. Noelle felt her mouth fall open and then she just shrugged.

“My second question was how you managed to make a water purifier and a pipe system, but if you can make a sensor from an old remote then I can’t say I’m surprised you made everything else.” Noelle chuckled. Mac smirked and closed his eyes, but Noelle wasn’t ready to stop talking. She knew he needed to rest, but she couldn’t go back to pacing right now.

“What card games do you play?” Noelle asked. Mac’s eyes remained closed, but he took a small breath and his fingers wiggled.

“Poker mostly.” He said.

“I bet I could beat you.” Noelle said playfully. Mac’s eyes peaked opened and his lips tugged upward again.

“I bet you can’t. I wasn’t taught the fair way to play poker.” He said.

“You’re a cheater then? Who taught you how to play?” Noelle asked. Mac shrugged a little, trying not to move much.

“A good friend of mine.” He said. She almost held her breath, hoping he’d decided to share something about himself.

“He taught you to cheat?” Noelle asked, pretending she wasn’t interested in the conversation at all. She reached down and messed with a small string next to her leg, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Alfred never played cards fair, he always found a way around it.” Mac said. Noelle looked up at him. His eyes were opened wider, and they held so much guilt that it nearly took her breath away.

“He sounds fun.” Noelle finished the sentence awkwardly. Mac let out a small laugh and nodded.

“He was the best.” Mac grabbed a string on the bed and tugged at it, Noelle smiled a bit, realizing he had the same habit she had when she was bored or nervous.

“Is he gone now?” Noelle asked, trying to meet his gaze, but he seemed to be looking at the far wall, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

“Yeah, he was killed a while back.” Mac said. Noelle clenched her teeth, she’d inadvertently stumbled into conversation about dead friends, which was something she’d desperately wanted to avoid.

“Oh, I see.” Noelle nodded, trying to be as casual as possible as she dropped her eyes to the blankets.

“He was a great man, better than all of us.” Mac said, his voice had gotten a little lower and Noelle looked up at him again, this time he was staring back at her, and a sad look was there, one that made Noelle feel deep sympathy for him, the look was so full of emotional pain that it hurt Noelle’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about him?” Noelle asked, trying to avert her eyes from his sad ones.

“What would you like me to say?” he asked. Noelle shrugged, she didn’t know what she’d say about Lucy or Nathan if someone asked her, talking about her mom or brother made her think of all the sad things that went along with it.

“Say whatever you want to say Mac, say nothing if you’d like.” Noelle shrugged. He hadn’t forced her, she wasn’t going to try to force him either.

“He was a good man who didn’t deserve what he got.” Mac said. When his mouth closed Noelle knew that was all she’d get out of him on the subject.

“I wish I could have known him.” Noelle said.

“You would’ve liked him, I think he would’ve liked you.” Mac smirked. Noelle returned his smile and tilted her head to the side a little.

“Why do you say that?” this conversation seemed a lot less rigid than the one a few moments before. Mac’s smirk remained and he shrugged.

“He was the biggest flirt, it was just part of his personality.” Mac grinned and messed with the edges of his bandages.

“Every time he spoke to a woman, he would blink his big brown eyes and flash them the biggest smile. He was sweet and charming, people would just fall all over him. Everyone loved him.” Mac said. Noelle found herself smiling at Mac’s description, mostly because his eyes lit up and danced with memories. Noelle loved that look, it was so much better than the sad look.

“Why would he have liked me Mac?” Noelle asked. Mac chuckled a little and his eyes ran down her face.

“He liked most people, but he loved smart and capable women, women with big brains, and beautiful eyes.” He said. Noelle thanked God in that moment for the dim lights because she felt a heat rush up her neck and over her cheeks. That was the kindest thing he’d said to her, and it was also slightly flirtatious, which was why Noelle was blushing. Was Mac flirting with her?

“I wish I was as capable as I apparently seem to be.” Noelle smirked.

“Everyone is capable, it’s just about the situation that brings it out.” Mac said nodding. Noelle chucked and Mac grinned, letting his eyes move slowly across Noelle’s face. He was taking her all in and she felt herself flush all over again. She opened her mouth to speak, but the front door suddenly opened and Noelle leapt up from the bed. Nabil walked in and looked around rapidly before his eyes landed on she and Mac.

“Aya!” he called out. Noelle felt her heart begin to race and her nerves kicked into high gear.

“Bathroom.” Noelle said rapidly, it was all she could think of in the moment. Nabil looked over at her and his frown increased. Noelle didn’t know what to do, she was frozen in fear, not for herself, but for Aya, if she was discovered, Nabil would kill her, there was no doubt in Noelle’s mind. Nabil moved forward and Noelle found her feet, she raced forward and jumped in front of the bathroom door.

“Noelle.” Mac said sharply, his voice was full of concern and desperation, she was putting herself in danger and he hated that, she knew it, but she couldn’t let Aya be discovered, she was gone because she was helping Noelle and even if Noelle didn’t trust her fully, she couldn’t allow Aya to be killed.

“You’re a man.” Noelle said, Nabil frowned, obviously not understanding her.

“Man.” Noelle pointed to him and then to herself, “Woman.” She said before pointing toward the bathroom, “Woman.” She repeated. Nabil stared at her for a minute and then nodded, waving for her to continue. Noelle turned slightly and cracked the door, there was no one in there, as she well knew, but she couldn’t let her face show it.

“Ok, ok, just checking.” Noelle said.

“Sick.” Noelle said, looking Nabil straight in the eyes. He continued to look at her until she opened her mouth to fake gag, trying to convey what she meant. Nabil finally nodded and held up five fingers.

“Five minutes.” He said before he turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Noelle was frozen, he’d return in five minutes and if Aya wasn’t out of the bathroom he’d break down the door, she knew he would.

“What’s wrong?” Mac asked from the bed. She turned slightly towards him and bit hard on her bottom lip.

“Aya climbed out the window.” She replied, putting her hand over her eyes.

“What?” Mac asked quickly, he moved to sit up and Noelle uncovered her eyes at the sound of his groan.

“Stay still!” Noelle shouted, holding her hand out. Mac complied and froze, his wide eyes searching her face.

“She went to find pain medicine and antibiotics.” Noelle paced across the floor in front of the bed and Mac’s eyes narrowed.

“That is not worth someone’s life Noelle.” He said. Noelle felt anger mix with her already fragile nerves and she whirled on him.

“If you get an infection, you die, you need antibiotics.” She ground out between clenched teeth.

“My life is no more valuable than hers. They won’t kill me Noelle, they’ll kill her.” He said.

“I don’t like how you’re saying my name.” the words slipped out before she could stop herself, he normally said her name slowly and carefully, but now when it was mixed with frustration, she didn’t like it at all. Noelle frowned, not even fully realizing why it was having such an effect on her.

“What does that have to do with this?” he asked. Noelle sighed and shrugged, trying to brush it off quickly.

“She’ll be back any second, I know it.” Noelle said.

“And if she’s not?” Mac asked. Noelle didn’t like that thought and she suddenly felt even worse for letting Aya go.

“I was going to go.” She said, hoping that would defuse the situation and make some of her nerves go away, but it only succeeded in making Mac’s eyes widen drastically.

“You were going to go?” he asked, his voice was laced with concern, so much concern.

“Mac something had to be done.” She paused and turned to look at him.

“You said you’d stay.” He said, he sounded hurt and Noelle didn't like it.

“I never said that.” She shook her head rapidly.

“But I asked you to.” He replied, his voice was softer and Noelle paused to look at him, she'd hurt him, why, she didn't know, but she could tell by the look on his face and his voice that he was upset.

“One of us had to go Mac.” She said as clearly as she could.

“Why, why did anyone have to go?” he asked, he pushed himself up on his elbows and grimaced deeply, Noelle saw him try to hide it, but there was no way she’d miss it.

“That’s why, that right there.” Noelle moved forward.

“You’re hurting so much you can’t even sleep, how is your body going to repair itself if you can’t rest?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine, god would you please stop it, just stop, I’m going to be fine, stop risking your life and everyone else’s, it’s not worth it.” his voice was going up and Noelle’s heart was moving into her throat, she heard exactly what he was saying, and it broke her heart. She couldn’t keep herself from dropping onto the bed next to him.

“What do you mean it’s not worth it?” She asked softly, gazing down into his eyes.

“Nothing.” He shook his head as if he hadn’t meant to let the words out. Noelle didn’t know what to say, it was obvious that he was hurting, and not just physically.

“You’re a good man Angus. You’re so brave, you and your team came after Grant and I, there’s no way I could ever repay that, but the least I can do is get some pain medicine and antibiotics so that you don’t die for god’s sake. I didn’t go because I don’t speak the language, but if I did, I would’ve gone in a heartbeat. I would’ve gone because you deserve to live just as much as everyone else.” Her voice was full of passion and heartache and when she saw Mac’s eyes shift from guilt to just plain sad, it hurt even worse. Noelle didn’t know what had happened to make him feel this way, using the small details she’d gathered though, she saw that Angus was blaming himself for his friend’s death, he was holding onto so much guilt that it was breaking him apart, and that tore at Noelle’s heart.

“Angus, I don’t know what happened, but Alfred knew what he was doing, he knew what he was getting into, he was a grown man, a grown man who made his own decisions. You lost him, and that is so sad and heartbreaking. I can see that you cared about him as much as I’m sure he cared about you, but god Angus whatever happened, it’s not your fault.” She said. Mac looked up at her and shook his head, Noelle didn’t know what else to do, so she reached forward and took his hand, grasping it tightly.  

“He wasn’t supposed to be there, I was supposed to be covering for him that day.” Mac said. Realization washed over Noelle. Mac was an EOD expert, they called him in when bombs were in play, just liked Nathan. Alfred must have gone in before Mac, or in his place, and the bomb went off. Noelle shook her head and plead with him using her eyes.

“You couldn’t have known what would happen, no one could’ve. You can ask all the questions in the world, but none of that changes the fact that he’s gone, and your guilt and questions will not bring him back. You can’t spend your life blaming yourself, it wasn’t your fault Angus, please, please know that.” Noelle didn’t realize how desperately she was holding his hand until she looked down and saw how white his fingers were, but now that she wasn’t speaking, she was very aware of everything, including the fact that he was staring at her with wide eyes that still held some guilt, but not nearly as much as they did before.

“You’re worth it Mac.” She whispered softly, letting her eyes run over his face, taking in his features, and for what felt like the first time, she truly appreciated them. Noelle let her eyes fall to his full lips, wondering what it might feel like to press her own to his mouth, she thought she might be more shocked by her thoughts, but surprisingly, she wasn’t shocked at all. He opened his mouth to speak, but a light knock on the window pulled them out of whatever was happening. Noelle leapt from the bed and flew to the window, she knew their time was almost up, she knew Nabil would be back any minute and they’d all be in serious danger. Her conversation with Mac had completely taken her mind off of the danger, but now she was fully aware that she only had at most a minute before Nabil returned. Noelle shoved the window open, not giving a shit about the noise. Aya grabbed the ledge with one hand, but Noelle didn’t have time to wait, she snatched up Aya’s other had and started pulling as hard as she could. Aya was heavy, but they were quickly running out of time. When Aya’s face came into view, Noelle pulled harder.

“Nabil came, I told him you were sick in the bathroom.” Noelle gasped as Aya tumbled over and into the room, she landed on Noelle with a thud, but neither had time to worry over scrapes.

“He said he’d be back in five minutes, it’s been five minutes, go into the bathroom, pretend you were sick, quickly.” Noelle shoved Aya and without a word she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. The front door began to open and Noelle felt her heart leap into her throat.

“The window.” Mac hissed. Noelle rushed over and slammed it, making an awfully loud noise. She didn’t know what to do, or how to cover it and suddenly she found Nabil staring at her.

“OW!” she yelled and grabbed up her foot, it was the only thing she knew to do. The bathroom door opened and Aya played her part, looking as ill as she possibly could.

“I stubbed my toe on the bed.” Noelle pointed. Aya spoke quickly to Nabil and after a few moments of tense stares, he nodded and left the house. When the door closed, all three occupants began to laugh. It was all they could do, the fear and adrenaline that had been running through Noelle dissipated and they were safe for now, that’s what matter most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MacGyver day! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you're thinking, am I writing Mac well or does something need to change? I love your feedback!

Once they were alone, Aya led Noelle to the bathroom and showed her everything she’d managed to get her hands on, there were lots of bottles filled with water, bandages, tape, and several medicine bottles. Noelle couldn’t read any of them, but Aya pointed to three of the bigger bottles.

“Antibiotics.” She nodded. Noelle sat those to the side and read over the others.

“Painkillers,” Aya seemed to be thinking of what they were called, she pointed to the first two bottles, “Tylenol,” she continued down the line, “Ibuprofen and Naproxen.” She said. Noelle closed her eyes and sighed, they were painkillers, but only minor ones, none of them were strong enough to even touch Mac’s pain.

“One lady had this,” Aya handed Noelle a small pill, it wasn’t very big, and it was oblong and white.

“She said her husband had cancer and this was the only thing that would keep him settled, he’s passed since.” Aya finished. Noelle eyed the pill carefully, it had no label or numbers on it, but it looked familiar. Noelle carefully scratched the pill and stuck some of the residue to her tongue. She smirked, it was a painkiller for sure, she just didn’t know what kind. Relief pulsed through her, it would take a few minutes to kick in, but when it did it would give him relief.

“Aya you’re a life saver.” Noelle grinned widely at her and Aya returned the smile. Trust wasn’t something that came easy to Noelle, but Aya was a friend, and she only wanted to help, Noelle could see that now. Aya helped Noelle to hide the items she’d gathered while Noelle grabbed a few things to give Mac. She held fast to the pill though, that was their saving grace. When Noelle left the bathroom, she paused to look at Mac, he wasn’t sleeping, but his eyes were closed tightly, his hand was pressed over his wound, and his breathing was rapid. Pain wasn’t something Noelle could deal well with, how Mac remained so composed through all of it was beyond her. She walked over to the bed and sat the items down around his feet. She was trying not to disturb him, but when she looked up, his vivid eyes were glued to her as if she might disappear if he looked away.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” She said. The corner of Mac’s mouth twitched in response and he looked at her through half lowered lids.

“You know I wasn’t sleeping.” He said. Noelle lifted the towel from the foot of the bed and hugged it against her chest, she wasn’t sure what to say to him. Aya was resting on the couch, leaving them virtually alone, much like they’d been before her return. In those alone moments, where Noelle had been left to her thoughts, she'd discovered that she was attracted to Mac, but broaching that subject now would be ludicrous.

“Are you here to hurt me some more?” he asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Noelle felt her brows pull together and she bit down hard on her lower lip.

“It’s a joke Noelle, I know you’re just doing what you have to do, and trust me, I’m very grateful.” Mac said. Noelle felt a bit relieved at his words, but that didn’t take away from her confusion or discomfort at having to hurt him.

“This is a painkiller, it’ll help take the edge off.” Noelle held the pill up between her fingers.

“You’re sure that’s what it is?” he smirked.

“I’m absolutely certain.” She sat the towel down and held tight to the pill while she grabbed a water bottle from by his feet, Noelle carefully put the pill in his hand, and slipped her hand beneath his neck. Mac tossed the pill back and Noelle lifted the bottle to his lips, letting him drink until he paused and nodded at her that he was good.

“I need to flush your wound, I also have some antibiotics to give you.” She said as quickly as she could. Mac was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Noelle didn’t speak, she just nodded rapidly and sat down next to him on the bed.

“I need to move your shirt.” She pulled the unbuttoned lapels apart and Mac chuckled lightly.

“Exposing me again.” He said. Noelle smiled, she could hear the double meaning behind the phrase, but she left it.

“There she is.” He mumbled while Noelle helped him slip out of his shirt. He grimaced, but didn’t protest as she carefully pulled it from under him. Mac was keeping her sane, she was still absolutely terrified that at any moment, Nabil would change his mind, burst in, and kill them all.

“How do you do that?” Noelle asked, picking up one of the water bottles and grabbing the nail she’d found under the sink.

“Do what?” he asked, watching her hands the whole time. Noelle pressed the nail through the top of the bottle to give her some type of spray. The only way she could properly flush his wound was with some kind of pressure. It wouldn’t be much, but it was better than just pouring water in and hoping for the best.

“How do you hold it together, how do you continue to joke and laugh even though we’re being held hostage by these men?” she asked. Mac looked up at her and then glanced toward where Aya was resting.

“It’s not quite a hostage situation yet.” He said, his tone lowering. Noelle stared down at him, her eyes widening.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“No demands have been made as far as I know. They haven’t even asked us to contact anyone. This isn’t a hostage situation, yet.” he said, his eyes coming back to hers. Noelle felt her stomach turn, if this turned bad, what would Nabil do to them? She sat the water bottle down and crossed her arms.

“Have they asked you to contact anyone?” Mac asked.

“No.” She shook her head rapidly.

“Did they make any kind of video of you?” Mac asked. Noelle moved to shake her head, but stopped suddenly. She recalled the black cloth over her face while they water-boarded her, if they made a video, she would have never seen the camera.

“I don’t think so, but I’m not certain.” Noelle shrugged.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“When they got me back to the warehouse, they took me into a room and water-boarded me. I don’t know how long it lasted, or whether or not there was a camera. I didn’t have much time to look around and when I did, my vision was blurry.” Noelle said. Mac was looking at her with eyes full of something she hadn’t seen there before, it was barely contained rage.

“They did that to you?” he asked in disbelief. Noelle waved a hand and swallowed down her memories, trying not the think of the torture that she’d gone through mere hours earlier.  
“Yeah, but I’m alright. They didn’t kill me.” Noelle let out a small snort of laughter and then snapped her mouth shut. Ignoring it was the only way she could deal with it right now.

“What did they ask you?” Mac asked, his eyes never leaving her face. Noelle could feel him trying to make eye contact, but she couldn’t yet.

“They asked about a nearby base. I didn’t tell them anything, not that I had anything to tell. Even if I did, I’d let them kill me first.” Noelle finally met his gaze and his eyes softened at her words.

“If they try that again, just tell them I'm the one that knows everything.” Mac said. Noelle scoffed.

“That’s not happening. Even if I didn’t care about you, I would never do that.”

“You care about me?” Mac smirked up at her and Noelle instantly regretted her phrasing.

“I will hit an injured man.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mac said. Noelle leaned forward and reached for the towel she’d been clutching earlier.

“Don’t test me MacGyver.” She raised a defiant eyebrow and unfolded the towel. Mac chuckled which was all he seemed to be able to do in his state, what she would give to hear a deep laugh from him, that would mean he was well enough to do it.

“I need to put this under your side.” She held the towel out and Mac continued to gaze at her suspiciously.

“Lift your arm and grab the headboard, I’ll push your side and slide this under, do not pull hard, let me do most of the work.” She said. Mac nodded, at least he wasn’t overly stubborn, which made for a good patient.

“Roll.” She said. Mac complied, he reached up carefully and grabbed one of the rails.

“Ok, pull.” She pushed hard on his side as he pulled. Noelle didn’t miss the way his body tensed or the way his fingers knotted in the blankets as she pushed the towel under his side.

“Ok, let go.” She whispered, feeling a touch guilty. He released the rail and Noelle caught his shoulder as he fell heavily into her hand. He released the breath he’d apparently been holding and clenched his eyes against the onslaught of pain caused by his movement.

“I’m sorry, just breathe.” Noelle ran her hand over his arm slowly, up and down, being as gentle as possible. He wasn’t gasping for breath, but his small pants made her stomach hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Noelle whispered as she leaned over him to gently tug at the tape holding his bandages down.

“Don’t apologize, you’re helping, I know that.” he said. Noelle smiled a bit and carefully pulled the tape up and gently removed the bandage. She looked down at the wound and could see that it hadn’t clotted up yet, which meant she could still flush it, that she was grateful for, the bleeding had also slowed significantly, which was even better. Mac silently watched her grab up the water bottle, she put her finger over the hole in the top and turned it upside down.

“It’s not going to feel great.” She said.

“Don’t remind me.” Mac closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Noelle felt like she was torturing him, but she knew it had to be done. She removed her finger and squeezed the bottle as hard as she could. Water shot into his wound and the awful crinkling noise the crushed bottle made was nothing compared to the sound that came from Mac. It was an awful mixture of a shout and a sob, and something that Noelle never wanted to hear again. The broken scream had to hurt his throat and Noelle wished there was more she could do. She knew Mac was strong, much stronger than he had to be, but everyone broke after a while and Noelle knew he was approaching his brink. Unfortunately, she was also approaching hers, and she wasn’t even the injured party. Noelle tossed the bottle to the side, not much caring where it landed and she grabbed the gauze, her vision blurred and she knew tears were filling her eyes, but she had to bite down on it and finish what she was doing. Mac’s hard pants were the only noise Noelle could hear and each one made her feel worse. Noelle carefully cleaned the water away from the wound. Mac’s hands were wound in the blankets and his body was trembling. Noelle frowned and blinked her tears away as she bandaged the wound as quickly as possible.

“I’m sorry.” She said gently, looking up at Mac.

“Stop saying you’re sorry.” Mac said softly. Noelle didn’t realize until that moment that she’d been saying how sorry she was over and over again, she couldn’t help it though, she felt entirely to blame for everything he was going through, and his pain ripped at her stomach and chest in a way she’d never felt before, but his pain also made her think. He’d been injured, and while his injury wasn’t immediately life-threatening, the longer he was without a hospital, the worse it became.

“You’re really good at your job.” Mac said suddenly. Even though he was still struggling to catch his breath, he managed to give her a reassuring look. He was the one hurting and here he was trying to comfort her. It was something he seemed to do often, reassure others with little concern for his own mental state.

“Thanks.” Noelle said, gently pressing the tape on the bandages down to make sure they stayed.

“Where did you work before coming over here?” Mac asked in between his slowing breaths.

“At a hospital in Alice, Texas.” Noelle said. She gently pulled the wet towel from beneath him and dropped it to the floor.

“Texas.” Mac said softly. Noelle smirked down at him and she nodded.

“Yeah, Texas, you don’t have anything against Texas do you?” Noelle asked. She saw that Mac’s eyes were opening and closing slowly.

“Not at all. I have a good friend from Texas.” Mac mumbled.

“He’s got good taste then.” Noelle said. Mac’s eyes were fluttering and Noelle shook her head.

“We should rest, we can talk more tomorrow.” Noelle stood before he could continue and she grabbed up the antibiotics Aya brought. His rest and recovery were more important than anything else at the moment.

“Take these.” She dropped a few pills into his hand and opened the same bottle of water. She knew he didn’t want her help with meniscal task like drinking, but she also knew how hard it was to hold your head up when you were on the verge of passing out, so she put her hand under his head again, and helped him while he swallowed the pills and drank the water. Noelle sat the water down and crossed her arms, staring down at the floor beneath her. She wasn’t sure how she felt anymore, and on top of everything else, it was all becoming overwhelming.

“Noelle,” Mac said from beside her, she nodded to show him she was listening, but that wasn’t good enough, “Look at me.” He said. She turned her head and let her eyes fall to his.

“You asked me to stop blaming myself, you need to do the same. I came after you because it was my job. I knew the risks, just like everyone else on my team. Had I not gotten shot, I’m sure I would have stayed anyway because of your winning personality.” He grinned and Noelle returned his smile without even wanting to, he made her smile during the worst moments of her life, he was special.

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and glanced toward the living room where Aya was asleep on the bigger of the two couches.

“Sleep here.” Mac nodded to the other side of the small bed. Noelle wasn’t sure how she felt about sleeping so close to him, she had to sleep somewhere, but she wasn’t sure what sleeping next to him might imply about how she felt.

“Noelle, just get in the bed.” Mac said. Noelle waited for nearly thirty seconds before she sighed and climbed into the bed alongside him. She was careful not to jostle him as she curled on her side to face him. Noelle sighed when she laid her head on the pillow, which caused Mac to turn his head to the side and look at her, amused, as he always seemed to be. She rolled her eyes at his amusement and then closed them. A few tense seconds passed, and when a noise outside startled Noelle, her eyes snapped open to find Mac still staring at her. He smirked at her jump.

“Don’t worry, Texas has larger animals.” He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Noelle couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn’t come. She didn’t toss and turn though, because she knew that would move Angus and then he wouldn’t be able to sleep either. So, she laid in the bed, staring into the dimly lit room, hoping sleep would eventually find her. It didn’t help that it was daylight outside, but thanks to the dark shades, the room was fairly dim, however, it didn’t help. After nearly two hours of just lying there, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Mac, his face was turned toward her and his eyes were closed. He still had lines in his forehead, which meant he wasn’t totally relaxed, which meant he might still be awake. Noelle watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, and then she pursed her lips.

“Mac.” She whispered his name so softly that if he were asleep she wouldn’t disturb him.

“Yes?” he asked. Noelle felt instant relief and she even smiled.

“You weren’t asleep were you?” she asked. He smiled a bit.

“No Noelle, I wasn’t asleep.” He answered.

“You never answered my question from earlier.” She said. His eyes opened and Noelle stared into the bright blues.

“Which one, you ask so many.” He said.

“I wish I could hit you.”

“Was that the question?” Mac replied. Noelle sighed in frustration and pulled the blanket up.

“No Mac, that wasn’t the question. The question was, how do you manage to constantly make jokes even though we’re in a super shitty situation, and you’ve got a bullet wound in your stomach.”

“I’ve learned that even in the worst spot, humor can lift everyone’s spirit.” Mac said.

“Who taught you that?” Noelle asked. 

“Jack” Mac answered quickly.

“Who is this Jack?” Noelle smirked, sensing that this would be a safe area of conversation.

“He’s the funny one, God I remember this one time we were all stuck in a little house, sort of like this one. We’d been there two days, pinned down, and even though we had to stay on guard, Jack kept us laughing the entire time, we barely even thought about the shit storm outside.” Mac said. Noelle watched him grin as he recalled his friend, she knew how people’s faces changed when they spoke about people they loved, and she liked how it looked on Mac.

“Maybe I’ll get to meet him.” Noelle said.

“I don’t believe he’d enjoy your sense of humor.” Mac replied. Noelle huffed, but didn’t take offense, she knew she lacked in the humor department. Wit she aced, jokes, not so much.

“No, probably not.” Noelle chuckled.

“He’s real hung up on beauty, not so much brains.”

“Ah, so he will adore me.” Noelle said. Mac let out a small chuckle and he looked over her face.

“Did you just make a joke?” he asked.

“Well if you consider my beauty a joke.” Noelle was completely joking, and Mac wasn’t wrong, this was fun. Mac laughed, it wasn’t a full-blown laugh, but it was a laugh.

“Look at you, I think I’m rubbing off on you.” He said.

“I’m positive I was funny well before you came along.”

“No, I don’t believe you were, not in the least bit.” He said. It was Noelle’s turn to laugh and when it bubbled away, the silence stretched between them.

“I’m worried I’ll never see my father again.” Noelle said quietly.

“You’ll see him again, we’re going to get out of this.” Mac said. Noelle felt movement and Mac’s hand landed on her arm, he slid his fingertips down over her wrist, and then wrapped his fingers around her hand. She felt a tingle run down her spine and goosebumps rise all over her skin. In the brief moment that he’d ran his hand over her bare skin, she’d felt how rough his palms were, it was a trait earned from years of working with one’s hands, and Noelle admired that.

“When Nathan left to come here, he promised he’d see me again. He told me that he’d only be gone a few months and he’d be back, just like nothing had every changed.” Noelle said. There was something about the dangerous situation they were in that was liberating. Noelle knew that tomorrow wasn’t promised, and she felt free to say whatever was on her mind. Mac was silent so Noelle continued.

“I was so angry with him, I didn’t want him to go. I begged him to stay, but he went anyway and I was a young stupid girl so I swore I’d never speak to him again.” Nathan was the last person she wanted to discuss, but again, the situation made her feel so free, and she hadn’t spoken about her brother in so long. Noelle took a small breath and felt it catch in her throat. Mac squeezed her hand gently.

“My dad called when I was at school and told me that he had to make a trip over here, he said he was going to request Nathan as security, that way they’d be able to spend some time together. Dad asked me if I wanted to come along.”

“You were still angry.” Mac said, speaking quietly. Noelle nodded and felt tears gather, Mac gave her hand another squeeze.

“Noelle, you don’t have to.” He said softly.

“No, no, I need to.” She nodded in the dimness of the room and swallowed her sadness.

“I was still mad at Nathan, so I lied and said I had a test that I could not miss. Dad left, and three days later he called me and told me that Nathan was dead.” Noelle rubbed her scalp mindlessly.

“The last time I spoke to Nathan I told him I’d never speak to him again, I told him he broke my heart.”

“He knew you didn’t mean it.” Mac said. Noelle let out a small chuckle.

“I know he did, but the only thing I can think about is how he died thinking I was angry with him. I wasn’t angry, I was just trying to prove a point. I loved Nathan with all my heart and could never stay mad with him.” Noelle sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“No doubt he felt the same way about you.” Mac said gently. Noelle nodded and opened her eyes.

“I know he did.”

“When Nathan died, I just felt like I had to do something to make up for what I’d done, so I applied to come over with a group of doctors and nurses. I didn’t tell my dad until I was accepted and two weeks from leaving.”

“How’d he react?” Mac asked. Noelle snorted and looked up at the ceiling.

“He was pissed. More than pissed actually, he was furious. He forbid me.” Noelle grinned and looked back down at Mac who was also smiling.

“I can’t imagine you listened.” Mac said.

“Whatever would give you that idea?” Noelle asked. Mac smirked and closed his eyes for a moment, his brow furrowing.

“Are you hurting?” Noelle asked.

“I’m alright. It’s not bad anymore. The pill you gave me is working.” He said. Noelle nodded and glanced down to make sure his wound was no longer bleeding, it wasn’t, but she knew the pill would only last so long with a bullet wound.

“Keep going.” Mac nodded.

“I knew why he was upset, he’d just lost his son, all he could think about was his daughter being killed in the same way. I tried to explain to him my reasoning, but he’d have none of it.” Noelle shook her head, remembering her father’s booming voice.

“So, you left.” Mac said. Noelle looked down at him and nodded.

“I left him angry.” She said, after a small pause she took a breath.

“And now I know how Nathan felt knowing that someone he loved was mad at him for doing what he had to do. I know how he must have worried that he’d never see me again, never get to speak to me again, hug me again.” Noelle met Mac’s eyes and he pursed his lips.

“You’ll see your dad again, I swear.” He said. Noelle could see the determination in his eyes, and even though he was wounded and tired, she believed him, she believed that she’d see her father again, she believed that they would get out of the situation they were in.

“Your turn.” Noelle said. Mac frowned over at her.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re always nudging me to talk, now it’s your turn.” Noelle grinned. Mac pulled his hand back away from hers, and Noelle felt the cool air replace where his warm fingers had been, she worried she’d made him mad, but one look at his face showed his calm demeanor remained. He hadn’t asked Noelle to share earlier, that sort of just came out, but there was no taking it back, and now she wanted to hear about him.

“What do you want me to talk about?” Mac asked.

“You could tell me more about your friend Jack.” Noelle shrugged. A grin returned to Mac’s face and Noelle nodded, Jack was the right subject.

“Jack’s from Texas, and he never lets anyone forget.” Mac said. Noelle chuckled, she knew the type.

“He’s old school, real blunt kind of guy, he doesn’t hide how he feels about anyone or anything, just says it straight out like everyone wants to know his opinion.” Mac smirked and shook his head a little.

“He likes women.” Noelle said knowingly. Mac mad a face, his mouth making an ‘o’ shape.

“Very much, but he's not bad.” Mac shook his head, seeming to not like his word choice.

“I don’t mean bad, I mean…he’s, he’s um, well he’s got a good heart.” Mac finally found his words even though Noelle was certain he didn’t like that phrase either.

“I know what you mean.” She said, and she did know. She knew men like Jack.

“He’s honest, loyal, and true.” Noelle said. Mac nodded and shifted a bit, grimacing in discomfort.

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Mac said. He shifted again, the opposite way this time and his grimace deepened.

“What’s wrong?” Noelle asked, sitting up a little.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Mac looked away and Noelle could see how uncomfortable he was.

“Are you in pain?” she asked, sitting up all the way.

“No, not pain.” Mac looked up at the ceiling as a red flush crept up his neck. Realization crept over Noelle in much the same way and she pursed her lips.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” she asked. Mac glanced over at her, his eyes darting between her and the bathroom door.

“I can go alone, if you’ll help me to the door.” He said. Noelle could see as well as feel his embarrassment. It wouldn’t be the first time she had to help someone to the bathroom, and she knew all too well how embarrassed people got when someone had to stand by them while they did their business. She didn’t want Mac to do further damage by moving around and she knew what would happen if she allowed him to stand.

“Look, I’m going to give you the reality of this, you’ve got a painkiller running through you, which means you’ll be dizzy and wobbly when you try to stand. You won’t be able to bear much weight anyway without hurting yourself further. I’m not strong enough to carry you and if I try, I’ll drop you. So, getting up and going to the bathroom is a nonstarter.” Noelle said. Mac sighed and turned his head to the side, looking at her.

“I know, I just thought I’d try.” He frowned a little. Noelle chuckled and nodded, understanding his plight.

“I’ve done this hundreds of times, had lots of patients that can’t move, but I understand.”

“What do you suggest?” Mac asked.

“Give me a minute.” Noelle climbed off the bed carefully and went into the kitchen. Aya was still sleeping soundly on the couch, so Noelle went to the cupboards, searching through them quickly. Within seconds she found a large glass jar and she snatched it down. When she got back into the room, Mac glared at the jar like it had insulted him.

“I know, I know, but listen.” Noelle held the jar in her hand and stepped forward, a reassuring smile on her face.

“I’ll roll you over onto your side, prop some pillows under you, and then turn my back. You can do your business in this.” Noelle said grinning at her plan. Mac still didn’t look too pleased.

“What happens after?” he asked, his face taking on a look of uncertainty. Noelle paused and bit her bottom lip.

“I’ll take the jar and empty it out, probably leave you on your side for a minute because I imagine your back is sore from laying on it for so long.” Noelle shrugged, trying to pull Mac away from the thought of her carrying around his urine. Mac shifted again and Noelle knew he was much too smart to deny the logic in the idea.

“Ok, yeah.” He said.

“Good, ok.” Noelle put the jar on the bedside table and grabbed the two pillows on the other side of the bed.

“Don’t help ok?” Noelle asked. Mac nodded and Noelle slipped her hands gently under his side, she gave a quick push, rolling him as carefully as she could onto his side.

“Ah, ah!” Mac huffed out and clenched his eyes shut. Noelle worked quickly, she held his side with one hand and stuffed the pillows behind him with the other.

“Ok, sorry, you’re good now. Here.” Noelle grabbed the jar and put it in Mac’s hand. He was shaking a little, but Noelle saw that he was trying his best to hold it together. She knew the pill had to be wearing off, and she knew he was hurting, but his brave face made her feel better.

“I’ll give you a minute.” Noelle nodded and stepped into the living area. She watched Aya for a moment, wishing she could sleep so peacefully, but it wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. She wondered briefly how someone as young as Angus had ended up in a place like this, far away from home. She wouldn’t wish it on anyone, and it was very selfish of her, but she was glad he was here with her. He was gentle, kind, and selfless, and it endeared her to him.

“Noelle” Mac called from the other room. Noelle broke out of her daydreaming and hurried back into the bedroom. Mac was holding up the jar so she took it quickly without saying anything and she sat it on the table.

“Are you alright on your side?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He said, sounding a little winded. Noelle nodded and smiled down at him.

“Good, I’ll be right back.” Noelle grabbed the jar and headed into the kitchen.

“You know you can call me Ellie, if you want.” Noelle said loud enough so that Mac could hear her. She considered Mac her friend, and her friends called her Ellie. But it was more than that, she wanted Mac to feel closer to her and she to him. She’d just put the jar in the sink when the front door burst open. Nabil stepped in with Khyri on his heels. Aya shot up, looking around wildly, and Noelle spun to look at the men. Nabil said something and waved a hand, sending Khyri forward toward Noelle.

“He wants Khyri to bring you.” Aya said swiftly, standing up from the couch. Noelle backed up, but her hips hit the counter, she had nowhere to go. Noelle couldn’t even ask why, Khyri was in her face quickly. Her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach turned painfully as fear gripped her.

“Leave her alone!” Noelle heard Mac’s shout from the other room and when she looked up, he was struggling to sit up, his face a mask of agony. Khyri grabbed Noelle’s arm and jerked her toward the front door.

“I’m fine, it’s ok.” Noelle held her hand out to Mac, begging him to be still. Mac grabbed his side and shouted in pain as he bent forward, trying his hardest to get off the bed, his face clenched up in pure pain while Noelle just felt nauseous.

“Aya keep him calm.” Noelle managed to shout the words before Khyri drug her out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Noelle didn’t speak as she was drug forward, she couldn’t, she didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t brought Aya, she couldn’t communicate with them even if she wanted to. Noelle tried not to think about what they were going to do to her, truthfully, she had no idea what would happen. She noticed that the sun was low in the sky, meaning that it was starting to get late in the evening. The only thing she could think about though, was what Mac was doing? Could Aya keep him from coming after her? Angus was a fighter and he wasn’t going to just give up. Noelle saw the frustration and determination in his eyes when she’d been taken away, she knew that he wouldn’t stop fighting until she was brought back and she didn’t want that, she wanted him to calm down, to relax, if he broke open his wound and started bleeding again, then they’d be dealing with a whole new problem. Noelle stumbled and Khyri snatched her forward. They reached another house, this one had also been cleared out of its family. Noelle saw that a camera was set up in the middle of the bedroom, and another man was standing behind it. Nabil began speaking and Khyri shoved Noelle onto the bed. Her heart leapt into her throat, she didn’t know what they were going to do, but the camera and bedroom were terrifying. Nabil and the other man spoke back and forth quickly while Khyri stood to the side, glaring at Noelle. The conversation halted abruptly and Noelle found all eyes and the camera, on her.

“Take your clothes off.” The man Noelle had never seen instructed her. Noelle’s hands immediately came up to the bottom of her shirt.

“No.” she said defiantly. A new fear washed over her in a wave of cold.

“Off!” Nabil shouted. Noelle felt anger and panic clog her throat.

“No.” she shook her head slowly and the word was angry. Nabil jerked his head and Khyri came forward. Noelle was prepared, she leaned back and kicked Khyri as hard as she could right in the nose. She felt his nose crunch beneath her barefoot and blood poured out immediately. Nabil came at her from the side, grabbing a hand full of her hair and snatching her backward. Khyri flew off the handle, his rage was unbridled. His fist struck Noelle in the face and pain exploded in her cheek and eye. Noelle’s shout of pain was cut short when Khyri wrapped his hands around her throat and shoved her backward onto the bed, closing his fingers around her neck. Noelle reached up and clawed at his hands as panic overwhelmed her. Something cool and metal touched the skin of her arm and then a burning hot pain replaced it. Noelle tried to scream, but black spots danced across her vision as Khyri growled words Noelle did not understand in her face. The blood from his nose dripped onto her face, and she knew she would die. As soon as darkness began to creep around the edges of Noelle’s vision, Nabil shouted something and Khyri was jerked away, still screaming at her. Noelle coughed and hacked, trying to catch her breath, she rolled onto her side and pulled her arm up to touch her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood running from a long-jagged cut on her forearm.

“He said that he should have cut your tongue out.” The man behind the camera said, a smile playing on his lips. Noelle narrowed her eyes, but barely had time to think because hands grabbed her jeans and snatched them down her thighs. Noelle screamed in shock and rolled back over, trying to pull back quickly. Khyri was back, not as angry, but determined.

“Stop!” Noelle screamed, but they paid her no attention. She lurched forward, ready to hit someone, instead she was hit again, this time from the side. The blow stunned Noelle, sending her sideways in a pile of limbs. She felt the tingle of cool metal again, this time it was used to cut her shirt away. Noelle recoiled, trying her hardest, despite her stunned state, to get away, but when they backed away, she was momentarily relieved. Nabil said something while Noelle pulled her arm up, it was still bleeding, but slowly.

“He says to sit up and look at the camera.” The man said. Noelle had no will to move, her face throbbed relentlessly, her arm burned, and she was cold, her bra and panties the only things covering her skin. She didn’t have a choice though, Nabil grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

“Hold this.” The man shoved a newspaper into her hands. Noelle knew what they were doing, they were making a video, they wanted something. That meant they would keep she and Mac alive for a while longer, so long as she cooperated. Noelle held the paper up and looked at the camera as the light came on. Nabil pulled a black mask on and then stepped over next to Noelle. He began speaking and waving his hands around, gesturing to Noelle every few moments. When he’d been speaking for a few minutes, he pulled a long knife from his hip and Noelle panicked.

“No, No.” Noelle pulled back, but Khyri was there to grab her arms and hold her still. When Nabil’s knife touched Noelle’s throat, she froze. Nabil didn’t move the knife, he shouted at the camera and pointed. It felt like hours before the camera shut off and the knife was removed from her throat, but finally, the men moved away from her and begin to speak to one another. Noelle stayed still, staring down at her pants wanting nothing more than to grab them and put them on. Her shirt was shredded, she wouldn’t be getting it back. Nabil and the other man left the room and stepped outside the front door, leaving Noelle alone with Khyri. Without Nabil to keep him in line, Noelle feared for what might happen. She didn’t look at Khyri, she kept her eyes on the floor. When she heard him move, her heart sped up, thumping harder. Khyri’s hand landed on Noelle’s head, and he pushed it backward, forcing her to look up. His nose was still bleeding, and Noelle wanted to smile, but she didn’t, she tried to maintain a look of indifference, knowing anything could set him off. His hand moved down her cheek and over her jaw before dropping to her throat. Noelle fought the urge to slap it away and hit him, she clamped down on every single urge she had as his hand paused at her neck. He said something and grinned at Noelle, but she didn’t even acknowledge him, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, because before Noelle could blink, he reared back and hit her again, this time though, darkness swarmed Noelle and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 

The first thing Noelle felt was pain, she hurt all over. Her muscles were sore from hours without sleep, her body ached from holding herself upright without rest, her face and jaw throbbed from the hits she’d taken, and her arm still tingled in irritation. Noelle opened her eyes to the sound of a door opening and heavy footsteps coming toward her.

“Up.” A rough voice said, before a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled. Noelle let out a sound of discomfort and the puller paused.

“Ok, just…here.” The voice was kind and the hands were gentle as they carefully took her wrists and pulled her upward. Noelle stumbled, but the hands cradled her and walked her forward. Noelle blinked up and saw that the man practically carrying her was Salim. He was trying not to touch her bare skin, being as respectful as possible. Noelle was still working her way out of sleep, but she had enough sense to be thankful for someone as kind as Salim. She briefly wondered how he’d found himself with Nabil and Khyri. Aya said he was forced, and he certainly didn’t act like the others. He was gentle with Noelle.

“Walk.” Salim instructed as they reached the front door. Noelle understood, he had to keep up appearances, and if he were seen being nice to her then he would certainly be punished. Noelle straightened as best she could, and she allowed Salim to take her upper arm, he was gentle though as they made their way across the dirt ground, back toward the house Noelle had originally been placed in. Noelle was nearly overwhelmed with tears as the house came into view. She didn’t know how long she’d been unconscious, she didn’t know if anything had been done to her during that time frame, and she was being paraded through the small town, half nude. The only thing that would make her feel better was the safety of the house she shared with Mac. Noelle was almost crying when she reached the door, something about being inside the room with Mac made her feel safe, when she was next to him she wasn’t alone. He couldn’t keep her safe, she knew that, but he made her feel like he could, he made her feel like someone was there for her to fall on when she wasn’t strong enough to hold it together. The door opened and Salim carefully pushed Noelle through before he closed the door behind her while he remained outside. Noelle immediately spotted Aya who stood from the couch. Aya’s face of surprise quickly turned to heartbreak.

“Oh little one.” Aya rushed forward and reached for Noelle, putting small cool hands on Noelle’s burning neck.

“I’m alright.” Noelle looked around Aya toward the room, Mac was lying on the bed, his chest moving up and down slowly.

“He stood up, the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out.” Aya said, glancing back. Noelle nodded and pulled away from Aya, heading into the bedroom.

“What happened?” Aya asked.

“Nothing bad.” Noelle said softly. She approached the bed and laid the back of her hand on Mac’s head, he was warm, but it was warm in the room, it wasn't abnormal, but it was slightly concerning. Noelle looked at his bandages, they were bled through, she needed to change them, but first she needed to find some clothes and clean herself up.

“Watch him for a second.” Noelle said. Aya nodded and looked over Noelle while she headed for the bathroom. One look in the mirror had Noelle recoiling. Her face was bloody and bruised. The cut along her cheek that had been there from being hit on the first day had been made worse by the blow she’d taken. Her cheek was swollen and blue. Her lip was cut and swollen, and her eyes was starting to blacken. Noelle ran a hand down her neck where her pale throat was beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple and blue. Noelle grabbed a small cloth and wet it quickly. She took slow, long swipes on her face, cleaning it of the dirt and blood, both hers and Khyri’s. Once her face was moderately clean, she gently cleaned the cut on her arm of the dried blood. It was a long wound, running from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. Noelle was lucky it wasn’t deep. Finally, she paused, and looked down at her panties. They didn’t appear messed with, and she wasn’t sore, she didn’t feel as if anything had been done. Noelle carefully slipped her hand into her panties and felt for any wetness, there was nothing. A wave of relief rolled through her, she doubted they would have gone through the trouble of cleaning her up and righting her clothing had they done anything to her, which relieved Noelle.

“Noelle, he is awake.” Aya called from the room. Noelle dropped the cloth and turned the water off, coming out of the bathroom quickly. Mac was awake and aware as Aya helped him sit up a little in the bed.

“Here, let me help.” Noelle rushed to his side and propped some pillows behind him. Mac groaned and panted a little before settling in, his breathing was ragged as he turned his head toward her, and then his eyes glued themselves to Noelle’s face.

“Damn it.” He growled. Noelle was a little stunned, he had hardly cursed the entire time they’d been there, but now he was angry, he was very angry.

“I’m fine, it’s alright.” Noelle said nodding, trying to convince herself as well as him.

“I’ll find you some clothes.” Aya ducked out of the room and went into a nearby closet while Noelle sat down next to Mac.

“I need to change these.” She carefully touched the edges of his bandages. Mac’s hand gently caught her own and Noelle lifted her eyes to his which were full of sympathy and kindness.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly. Noelle swallowed and nodded slowly. Mac’s hand lifted to her face and his thumb brushed the cut across her cheek.

“I will be.” She said with a small smile, she knew it was a sad smile, and she knew tears were gathering in her eyes. She felt utterly ridiculous. Mac was the one hurt, he was the one in danger of losing his life, and Noelle could barely keep it together for him.

“It’s ok, it’s going to be ok, I swear. We’re going to get out of here.”

“I know.” Noelle heard her voice crack and when Mac’s fingers brushed her throat and his sad eyes met hers, she lost her battle. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Mac didn’t waste a second, he slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her forward. Noelle was careful to avoid his injury, but she went willingly, allowing Mac to tuck her against his neck. Noelle brought a hand up and slipped it beneath his arm, she pressed her palm to his cool back and cried into his throat. Mac held onto her firmly, his hand gripping her back, keeping her to him.

“I won’t let them hurt you anymore, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them, I’m so sorry.” He whispered into her hair. Noelle shook her head and let her tears run down his skin. She was so afraid that she wouldn’t make it out of here, and she was terrified that she’d lose Mac on the way.

“You couldn’t have done anything. They didn’t hurt me. I can take a punch.” Noelle murmured. Mac chuckled and it rumbled through his chest against Noelle’s cheek.

“We’re going to be alright.” Mac ran his hand through her hair slowly and then he lifted the other hand to her face, pulling her head up to look at him.

“When you change these bandages, I need you to go through the house and make me a list of every single thing here, no matter how small, list it.” He said. Noelle frowned, wondering why he needed that, but then she recalled his story about building extravagant things out of almost nothing. Mac cupped Noelle's face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping her tears.

“I’m going to get us out of here.” He said.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Noelle a while to make her list, by the time she finished, Mac was sleeping. Noelle let him sleep, resting had been difficult and she knew he needed it desperately. She hovered near the bed, running her hands over the fabric of the long t-shirt, she didn’t know who it belonged to, but it was big enough to cover her top and most of her lower half, which she was thankful for. Noelle sat down gently on the opposite side of Mac, and she curled her legs up beneath her, the room was dark, only a small light coming from a small lamp in the sitting area where Aya occupied the couch. Noelle looked down at Mac, he was sleeping soundly, not unconscious, there was a difference. Sleep allowed his body to rest, recuperate. His brow had smoothed out and he no longer carried that constant look of questioning. His mind was constantly working, trying to figure things out, which made it hard for him to rest. Noelle knew that his exhaustion had just gotten the best of him. She laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes for a moment. It was more difficult for her to rest, she wanted to trust that Angus could get them out, but he was hurt, and as much as Noelle wanted to help, she was weak. She hated so much to admit that to herself, but she knew she couldn’t fight again Nabil and his men, she could throw a few punches, kick, scream, fight, but in the end, she didn’t have a gun, she had no weapons, and Nabil did. He could end her life as well as Mac’s with one shot, and no amount of ingenuity could fight a gun. Noelle sighed and squeezed her eyes shut until it hurt. A cool hand wrapped gently around her ankle, causing her to jump and her eyes to shoot open. Mac’s long rough fingers were touching her skin and when she glanced at his face, his eyes had drifted open, he looked sleepy from what Noelle could see in the dark room, but he was staring at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Noelle frowned and shook her head.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

“I woke up when you sat on the bed, and that was one of the loudest sighs I think I’ve ever heard. Just talk, I’ll fall back asleep.” He said.

“Is my conversation that boring?” Noelle asked, a smile pushing its way onto her face. Despite the darkness, she could see the flash of Mac’s white teeth and she heard his soft snicker.

“No, I swear, I’m just tired is all.” Mac said.

“Sure.” Noelle rolled her eyes in jest, even though she knew Mac could barely see her.

“I wonder if my cat will miss me?” Noelle asked toward the ceiling.

“You have a cat?” Mac asked, his voice pitching in disbelief.

“Yes, I have a cat, why does it sound like that shocks you?”

“Just seem like more of a dog person.”

“Oh, trust me, I am, but this cat, this hostile little devil, forced herself on me.” Noelle huffed.

“What her name?” Mac asked.

“Stevie…after Stevie Nicks.” Noelle grinned into the dark. Mac didn’t speak, Noelle knew he was waiting for an explanation.

“Fleetwood Mac was my mom’s favorite band. It just stuck. Plus, she yowls a lot and just won’t stop. My guess is, she was a singer in a past life.” Noelle shrugged. Mac chuckled softly and Noelle heard the slide of fabric and felt his hand leave her ankle. She’d forgotten it was there and instantly felt the cool air replace his warmth.

“Do you have any animals?” Noelle asked.

“I had a dog once.” Mac mumbled.

* * *

 

Noelle didn’t know how long they talked, at some point, she’d slid down into the bed and rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her elbow to face Mac. They talked about everything, animals, family, friends, school, their favorite science classes, favorite professors, foods they liked and disliked, they covered it all. Finally, after talking for a long while, Mac told Noelle why he dropped out of MIT and how he’d ended up overseas.

“That’s brave.” Noelle said softly.

“My granddad was brave. I’m just here.” Mac said. Noelle nodded, she knew no amount of convincing would work, Mac wouldn’t take credit for his bravery, he was much to humble.

“I’m grateful you’re here.” Noelle said.

“I’m a lot easier to jerk around than some of my buddies, they’re lucky they didn’t shoot Ramirez.” Mac chuckled. Noelle smiled and sucked in a small breath.

“I wish I could have met you under different circumstances.” She said. Noelle let out the breath and felt her heart speed up a little, the darkness of the room was giving her courage and Noelle didn’t know what the next hour would bring, she wanted Angus to know that he was brilliant and brave, compassionate and humble, loyal and kind, she wanted him to know that even though he was shy and he thought little of his appearance, he was worth so much. Mac was quiet for a moment and Noelle could just picture the blush creeping up his neck.

“Like what?” Mac finally asked. Noelle paused and then she grinned.

“Like in a biology class maybe.”

“High school or college?” Mac asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Noelle shrugged.

“What would we be doing?” Mac asked. Noelle closed her eyes and reached her hand out, it was shaking, but she forced herself to keep moving. Her fingers landed on Mac’s wrist and she slowly traced her fingertips up his forearm.

“Dissecting something.”

“Not a frog, that’s boring.” Mac replied. Noelle chuckled and nodded, continuing her movement up his arm.

“Right, something bigger. I’d obviously let you do the cutting, assuming you’re better with a knife.” Noelle said.

“I mean I have had a knife for a pretty long time.” Mac said. Noelle nodded and reached his bicep, letting her fingers linger for a moment, she rubbed small circles.

“So, the cutting would be up to you. I would take over when it came to identifying the parts, I’m probably better at that part.” Noelle said. She slid a little closer as her hand moved to Mac’s chest, his bare skin was warm against her cool palm, and when Noelle felt his arm slip beneath her side to press into her back, she knew he was beckoning her closer.

“Probably.” Mac said softly. Noelle touched her fingertips to his chest, dancing them over the muscles near his collar bone and then moving them up to rub across the base of his neck. Noelle was pressed against his side now, Mac’s hand pressing gently into the middle of her back.

“Would it work if I casually asked you on a date as we identified different organs?” Mac asked. Noelle pursed her lips and then nodded.

“Probably, I guess that depends on the date.” Noelle leaned into him, letting her chest press against his side as she moved her face closer to his.

“Burgers?” Mac asked. Noelle laughed softly and nodded.

“As long as they’re big and greasy.” She replied. Mac huffed out a laugh and it dusted Noelle’s lips, she was so close to him she could feel each breath.

“The greasier the better.” Mac said, his lips brushed Noelle’s nose and she lifted up, pressing her mouth over his gently. Her stomach fluttered rapidly and warmth spread through Noelle like lightening. After a few seconds, Noelle pulled back and stared down at Mac. She desperately wished she could see his eyes, his eyes would tell her everything.

“Does that normally work for you?” Mac asked.

“What?” Noelle question, she moved to lean back, but Mac’s hand on her back stopped her.

“The science talk, do you normally talk about dissecting things as a means of seduction?” he asked. Noelle could hear the teasing in his voice and she let out a small chuckle.

“No, I don’t think anyone else would be seduced by the thought of cutting something open.” Noelle said, laughing a little more. Mac’s free hand came up and he laid it gently on her neck, using his thumb to run over her bottom lip slowly.

“I didn’t like that part.” He said quietly. Noelle rubbed her thumb into his skin and leaned against his palm.

“Which part did you like?” she asked.

“The part where you told me you wanted to go on a date with me.” He said. Noelle grinned and Mac pulled her bottom lip down while he tugged her forward. Their lips met again, this time though, Noelle moved her mouth over his slowly and deliberately while Mac kissed her back, their lips moving together carefully, exploring each other unhurriedly. They were both analytical, both scientists in some form, they both wanted to know every small detail. That had been an issue for Noelle in the past, men not being comfortable enough with Noelle knowing every intimate detail, but she suspected that Mac would be the same as her, he would want to discover it all. Noelle slid her hand slowly down Mac’s side, suddenly, Mac jerked away with a gasp of pain and Noelle’s entire body flooded with guilt. His gasp dissolved into a few hard pants. Cold water was splashed over their moment and Noelle jerked her hand upward.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, Angus are you alright? Jesus!” Noelle shot upward to check his injury, but before she could move more than a few inches, Mac’s panting disappeared into a couple of soft laughs as he tried to catch his breath. His hands caught Noelle’s side and wrist and he carefully pulled her back down to the bed.

“I’m ok, stop.” He said. Noelle didn’t fight him because it would only hurt him more, instead, she went back down to the bed and allowed Mac to guide her hand back to his chest.

“Maybe less kissing and more resting.” Noelle said, peering over at him. Mac’s breathing returned to normal and he let out a small huff.

“As much as I want to disagree, I know you’re right.” He said. Noelle nodded and moved to roll over onto her side of the bed, but Mac held onto her, his hand pressing into her lower back.

“You can stay, if you want.” He said. Noelle once again felt heat flush her body, she enjoyed the idea of sleeping against Mac, probably more than she should. She decided to stay, so she carefully dropped her head onto his chest and let her palm slip around to his upper side, avoiding his injury at all costs. Mac’s hand drifted up from her back to rest on her hip.

“I finished your list.” Noelle said quietly, pressing her fingertips into his side, rubbing him cautiously.

“Did you list everything, including the screws from the outlets?” he asked. Noelle nodded against him.

“I even listed the nails used to hang the pictures.” Noelle said. Mac moved his fingers over her hip, massaging her side slowly.

“I didn’t even think about those.” He said.

“I’m an overachiever.” Noelle replied.

“And brilliant.” He said casually. Noelle smiled as she closed her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what her life might look like had she actually met Angus in a science class.

* * *

 

Noelle slept peacefully and deeply for the first time in days, she knew part of it was exhaustion, but the other part was how comfortable and safe she felt with Mac. She wanted to wake up just as she slept, peacefully. She wanted to wake up and turn her head into Mac’s chest, rub her hands over him and pepper small kisses over his face. She wanted to wake up and see how handsome he looked in the morning sun, bathed in light. Instead, her sleep was disrupted by the front door being shoved open. It slammed into the wall and yelling consumed the house. Noelle shot up like a rocket, scrambling to get her bearings. Nabil came through the door, Khyri, Salim, and two others following. Nabil shouted and waved his hands around, pointing to both Noelle and Mac. Angus woke up, his eyes wide with panic and he reached for Noelle quickly, latching onto her wrist. Noelle could see the determination in his gaze, he wouldn’t let her go again, not without a fight. Aya jumped up, but one of the men pointed and barked out an order so Aya backed away quickly, diverting her eyes to the floor. The men closed in on them and Noelle pulled her legs under her body, getting ready to fight. She wouldn’t let them hurt Mac. Mac’s shout pulled Noelle’s eyes toward him. Khyri and Salim had grabbed him and they were quickly pulling him from the bed.

“No! Stop! You’ll hurt him!” Noelle shouted and reached for their hands to pull them away, but the remaining two men grabbed Noelle and ripped her off the bed. They hoisted her up between them and her toes drug the ground as they pulled her forward. Nabil was shouting and pointing still, but Noelle paid him no mind, she looked for Mac. He was being hauled out the door and his desperate and pain filled eyes met Noelle’s terrified ones. She didn’t know what was happening or what was about to happen, but she knew Mac wouldn’t survive more blood loss and his body could only handle so much pain before it would give out and force him into unconsciousness. Noelle looked back over her shoulder as she was drug from the house. Aya looked utterly helpless and absolutely horrified which only made Noelle more afraid. Aya knew what they were saying, she knew what they were going to do. The bright morning sun beat down on Noelle as they yanked and pulled her across the dirt and past the houses down a small alleyway.

“Where are we going? What are you doing?” Noelle asked quickly, hoping one of them spoke English, neither answered, just kept moving forward. They reached the back of the village and a small little cement building came into view, it had two small windows at the very top of the building with large bars on them, the door was metal and had a massive sliding metal lock on the front. The village didn’t have a jail, nowhere to put criminals meant they had to make a place, and by the looks of the building, they had. Nabil opened the door and jerked his hand toward the inside. Noelle watched Khyri and Salim carry Mac inside and move quickly out. Fear and desperation gripped Noelle and she jerked roughly against the hands holding her.

“No! No!” she shouted. The men didn’t care about her shouting, they shoved her through the door hard enough for her to fall forward onto her hands and knees. The door slammed behind her and she heard the lock slide into place. Noelle shot to her feet, with every intention of banging on the door with everything she had, but Mac’s gasps made her freeze. The room was dim, but because of the windows and bright sun, Noelle could see well. Mac was on his back, his arms bent at the elbow and his knees turned to the side as he tried to catch his breath. Noelle dropped down beside him and put her hands on his cheeks. His face was scrunched up and he was breathing hard, his ragged breaths were coming in quick short pants.

“Just breathe.” Noelle nodded slowly. Mac’s eyes clenched and he let out a small noise of pain.

“Slowly, try to breathe slowly. Focus on my voice, think about science class, think about sitting next to me while we make equally bad jokes.” Noelle smiled and rubbed his cheeks slowly.

“One of those jokes would be nice right now.” Mac whispered harshly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MacGyver day!! I enjoyed the new episode, any Mac whump is good Mac whump. Which leads me to this thought, I want to write a new MacGyver story. The basic premise is that, while I love our wonderful television show, we do miss out on so much. I would like to insert a character into the MacGyver universe that is there to take care of Mac when he comes home all beat up. We have Jack and Bozer of course, but it doesn't seem like they would enjoy helping change Mac's bandages and taking care of his bruises. So, if you all would be interested in reading a story about something like this, please sound off in the comments and let me know. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Noelle was still on her knees next to Angus, his breathing had slowed, but she knew it was going to pick right back up in moments.

“I need to look at your wound ok, bear with me.” Noelle said. Mac nodded, his blue eyes still closed tight. Noelle moved his hand to the side and peered down at the bandages which, to her immense disappointment, were soaked through with blood. Her heart sank.

“Shit, damn.” Noelle cursed and without a second thought she ripped off her new-found clothing and balled it up.

“What, what’s wrong?” Mac let out the words in between slow breaths.

“You’re bleeding again. Just stay with me, keep breathing.” Noelle pressed the shirt over his wound and sat up on her knees, putting heavy pressure on the wound. Mac cried out in agony, unable to contain his pain any longer. Noelle cringed, but didn’t let up. Mac’s eyes opened and the brilliant blues wobbled around the room before coming to rest on Noelle. His shaking hands grasped desperately at her wrists and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Noelle could say while Mac’s feet scrambled for purchase and he let his head fall backward.

“I know, I know it hurts.” Noelle whispered. She glanced down at his face and his hands fell away from her wrists. It wasn’t in defeat though, in fact it was something much worse. Angus’ chest began to heave rapidly, his breaths coming in short gasps.

“Mac.” Noelle’s alarm rose. Mac’s eyes were moving quickly from side to side and his gasps were frantic. Awareness flooded Noelle, he was having a panic attack. She didn’t know why, or care, she just had to calm him down.

“Mac look at me.” Noelle said, she couldn't move her hands to force his eyes. A panic attack would pass, hopefully, bleeding out would not go away.

“Angus!” Noelle shouted, her own anxiety rising. She had fought so hard to keep him here with her, and she was not about to lose him to some bullshit.

“MacGyver look at me right now!” Noelle shouted. She didn’t know what else to do, she looked around desperately, no one could help them. Noelle tried to think of everything she remembered about panic attacks, and she briefly recalled one of her professors suggesting focus, pull the patient’s focus. She couldn’t pull her pressure away from his wound so she could grab his face, she didn’t know what to do. Mac arched against her a little and his breathing was strained.

“Alright, ok.” Noelle didn’t want to hurt him anymore, but the only way she knew to pull his focus was to hurt him. She pressed her hands down hard into his wound, much harder than pressure, this was purposeful. Mac’s ragged scream tore her to pieces and she bit down on her tears, pulling her hands back a little, easing up. Mac’s breathing was still strained and fast, but it wasn’t panicked anymore, it was just pained, his head moved down and his eyes focused on Noelle’s face, tears were running out of the corners of Mac’s eyes and she felt downright awful.

“I’m so sorry Angus, I swear I didn’t want to do that, I just…I didn’t know what else to do.” Noelle averted her eyes and looked down at where her hands were still pressed. Mac let out a quiet sound and his hand lifted slowly, he sluggishly ran his fingertips over Noelle’s wrist and then put his hand on top of hers.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Noelle couldn’t even look at him, she tucked her chin on her shoulder and pursed her lips to keep from crying.

“Alright, I’m going to tie this shirt around your middle to keep pressure on this wound. Hopefully it’ll stop bleeding soon.” Noelle nodded, talking as quickly as she could. She moved her hands, effectively pushing Mac’s hand away. She wasn’t trying to be cold, but hurting someone wasn’t something she ever wanted to do, let alone someone she cared for. The logical side of her said that she had to do it, but the unrealistic side of her told her she could have done something else. Noelle shook off her emotions and pushed herself into nurse mode. She kept a small amount of the shirt balled up on Mac’s wound, and she used the sleeves as a wrap. Noelle held one hand on the balled-up shirt and moved the sleeves off to the sides.

“Just hang tight.” Noelle gently pushed one shirt sleeve under Mac’s back, sliding it as far as she could go without putting her entire arm under him.

“Noelle.” Mac whispered.

“Almost done.” She replied. She reached across him with her free hand and pushed her fingers under his side to grab the end of the shirt sleeve. When Noelle yanked it through, Mac gave a small grunt and then sighed.

“Noelle, listen.” He said quietly. Noelle ignored him, and released the pressure on his wound for only a moment, allowing her to use both hands to tie the sleeves of the shirt tight over the balled piece. Mac winced and then hissed against the pain.

“That should hold, that should stop the bleeding.” Noelle sat back on her knees and looked down at her hands, more blood was coating her fingertips. She could feel her despair growing and she didn’t know how much longer she could take this.

“Hey Ellie.” Mac’s voice was strained, but it carried a tilt that said humor. Noelle was surprised to hear her nickname, she didn’t know that it would sound right if anyone besides Nathan called her that, but it did, it sounded better than right.

“Hey Mac.” Noelle replied. She pulled her knees out from under her bottom and sat down, crossing her legs in front of her, staring down at her barefeet and legs.

“I wouldn’t have survived this without you. I’d be lying dead in the street back there. Thank you for that, thank you for saving my life.” He said. Noelle pursed her lips and nodded. She didn’t know what to say or how to respond, unfortunately, she didn’t get the chance to, the lock slid on the door and it opened wide to reveal Nabil. He stepped to the side and Khyri came in followed by three others, one Noelle knew as an English speaker, the same one who had operated the camera last time. Khyri lifted the gun at his side and pointed it at Noelle. She was so tired and upset that she just stared forward at the gun. The other two men carried two metal chairs in which they sat down across from one another.

“Get up.” The English-speaking man said. Noelle pushed to her feet and stood still. She felt Mac’s fingertips brush her foot, he was trying to reassure her, but her fight was diminished. Noelle was tired, she didn't want to be done, but she couldn't stand this any longer.

“Sit here.” He pointed to the chair on the right. Noelle did as she was told, she sat down. She couldn’t help but wince at how cold the metal was against her bare skin, but she tried her best to ignore it and put on a brave face. Even if she knew the outcome, she wouldn’t let them know, she had nothing to lose, if they got close, she’d bite an ear off. The men who had brought the chairs in grabbed her wrists and pulled them back, hard zip ties bit into her skin when the men attached them, binding her wrists to the chair arms, they did the same to her ankles. Once Noelle was bound, they moved to Angus, who was glaring at them.

“If he keeps bleeding he’ll die. Just leave him alone. Do whatever you want to me, just please, please leave him.” Noelle felt her stomach flip uncomfortably and she struggled a bit against the ties, she didn’t want them to hurt him anymore, she didn’t care about what happened to her, but Angus didn’t deserve anymore pain, he’d suffered enough.

“Shut up.” The English speaker growled.

“What’s your name?” Noelle asked, turning her face toward his. He paused and stared down at her, a smug look on his lips.

“Why?” he asked carefully.

“So, when I get home I can tell the soldiers exactly who to fucking kill.” Noelle snapped back. The man’s smugness turned to a full-on grin and he leaned forward in her face.

“My name is Wahul, and you’re not going home little girl.” He said. Noelle knew her threat was empty, she knew his was not, but she was just so angry, rage was boiling inside of her. Mac’s shout of pain pulled Noelle’s focus, the two men yanked him to his feet and they quickly dropped him in the other chair. The position put pressure on his wound and Mac wiggled uncomfortably before the men tied his wrists and ankles as well. One man reared back and punched Mac in the stomach, without reason, he just hit him. Mac cried out and doubled over as much he could. His rapid breathing returned and he struggled to compose himself. Noelle’s rage boiled over and without thought, she reared back and slammed her head into Wahul’s nose, which was still conveniently positioned in front of her face. Noelle saw stars and pain exploded behind her eyes, but she managed to stay conscious as a stream of curse words and shouting left Wahul and everyone around him. Noelle fully expected to be hit again, instead, nothing happened. When Noelle was able to focus again, the other two men had left, leaving Noelle and Mac alone with Nabil, Khyri, and Wahul. The door was open though, letting the sun shine in, it was nice to feel the sun’s warmth, but that was the only nice thing at the moment. Noelle looked at Wahul, his nose was bleeding and had a small cut on it. Noelle was pleased, but she didn’t smile at him, she didn’t dare antagonize him further. Her eyes moved to Mac who was just now straightening and catching his breath. Nabil stepped to the side with the two men and they had a brief discussion.

“Noelle.” Mac hissed low, catching her attention.

“Don’t say anything, no matter what they do to me, promise me you won’t say a word.” Mac said, his blue eyes full of emotion. Noelle couldn’t exactly read it, but she knew he was serious. They wouldn’t be making it home, she could tell, Noelle didn’t need to make it worse on anyone else.

“Only if you promise the same.” Noelle replied. Mac hesitated, not expecting her to respond in that way, but she wouldn’t stand by and see Mac hurt only for him to break when they hit her once or twice.

“I promise.” Mac said. Noelle nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“Me too.” She whispered as Nabil came back with his men. Nabil spoke quickly, he pointed at Noelle and then Mac.

“He says that the base nearby is arming up, he wants to know why.” Wahul said. Noelle stared at the men stunned.

“How to hell should we know, we’ve been locked up here.” Noelle replied. Wahul spoke to Nabil who huffed angrily, pointed to Mac, and let out a stream of words.

“Nabil says he only needs one of you. Tell us which is more important, and before you speak, we know he is not the son of the Secretary of State.” Wahul smirked. Noelle felt her heart begin to race, but she bit hard on her lip to keep from speaking. Neither one of them said a word as Nabil looked between them.

“Fine.” Wahul said something to Nabil who nodded to Khyri. Noelle watched closely as Khyri came forward and pulled knife from his side. Mac’s eyes widened a bit and he frowned.

“What are you going to do with that?” he asked.

“Tempt.” Wahul said. Khyri ignored the conversation and opened the knife, moving it around a bit to look at it. It wasn’t very large, the blade was probably four inches long and the handle was wooden, it was sharp though, Noelle could tell, but she could also tell that it was old, the spots of blood on the blade and handle told her that it had been used before. Khyri stepped over to Mac and carefully ran the blade down Mac’s cheek, not applying any pressure. Mac moved to the side, glaring hard at Khyri.

“Him or you.” Wahul said. Mac looked at Noelle and narrowed his eyes, begging her to be quiet. She obeyed and just stared straight forward. Wahul nodded to Khyri who put the point of the knife against Mac’s shoulder and pressed. Mac’s teeth snapped shut and his brow furrowed. Khyri pressed harder and blood appeared on Mac’s shirt. Mac winced hard, and Khyri applied more pressure. Noelle watched Mac squirm and when more blood spread over the arm of his shirt, he let out a small noise. Noelle jerked at her restraints and glared at Khyri.

“Choose.” Wahul said.

“No.” Noelle said. Khyri smirked and pulled the knife back from Mac’s arm. In one swift motion, he drove the knife straight down into Mac’s thigh. The agonizing scream that Mac let out echoed off the walls of the small building. Noelle’s stomach lurched and she fought the urge to vomit. Mac’s scream broke off into several pained moans and he wheezed in distress.

“Angus, say something.” Noelle pleaded, trying to maintain their not speaking promise.

“I’m…alright.” He mumbled, his head hanging down.

“Choose!” Wahul shouted, causing Noelle to jump. Despite the misery she was feeling, she shook her head no. Khyri put his hand on the knife and moved it back and forth, wiggling it inside Mac’s leg. His groans of pain and arching back forced Noelle to look away.

“No, you watch.” Wahul grabbed Noelle’s chin and forced her head around. Mac was struggling through the pain, trying to get away wasn’t working, so he arched upward each time the knife was moved. Noelle prayed that he would pass out.

“Tell me little girl, is his life more valuable than yours?” Wahul asked. Noelle didn’t speak, she clenched her teeth and struggled against Wahul’s hold. Khyri grabbed the knife handle and twisted it, blood pooled on Mac’s pant leg and Noelle jerked forward, he couldn’t afford to lose any more blood, this hand to stop.

“Please, please.” Noelle begged.

“Noelle, don’t you dare.” Mac growled and his blue eyes focused in on hers, they held so much trust, so much loyalty and passion. Her stomach turned again, and she knew she couldn’t let him down, she couldn’t break on him, not after everything he’d suffered.

“Screw you.” Noelle growled. Wahul laughed and Khyri ripped the knife out of Mac’s leg. Noelle cringed at Mac’s gasp and moan, his pain renewed times ten. He dropped his head back and panted, his breathing was shaky and harder than it had been when he’d had a panic attack.

“I see why he came after you, this spirit is…almost irresistible.” Wahul said, letting go of Noelle’s face. He ran his hand down her throat while Mac brought his head back up. Wahul moved his hand down Noelle’s collar bone and stopped right above her breasts. Mac glared and his hands moved against his restraints.

“Let’s see about his spirit.” Wahul said. The two men from earlier returned, both carrying two buckets of water. Wahul pulled out a familiar black cloth and Noelle’s throat closed in panic.

“Hang on.” Mac said softly, his eyes full of pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Khyri grabbed the seat of Noelle’s chair and tipped it backward. Noelle’s stomach dropped as the chair slammed hard into the ground, the impact shook every bone in her body and hurt to the core, luckily her head didn’t hit the concrete, but it did knock the breath out of her. Noelle gasped and tried to suck air in while pain rolled through her. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to get it together. Wahul grabbed the back of her chair and hoisted her about halfway up, she was hanging in the air for seconds before the cloth fell over her face and water followed. Noelle’s panic was renewed as her ability to breath was taken away. She struggled uselessly against the ties, trying hard to not choke on the water pouring over her face. It felt like hours passed before the cloth was removed and she was sat upright, her chair slamming into the floor, jolting the breath into her. Noelle gasped and coughed hard, her entire body was shaking and her mind wasn’t focusing, she could only think about one thing. Her eyes came up and she met Mac’s desperate gaze. He was blurry and she couldn’t focus on him, he was shouting something, but Noelle couldn’t hear because her chair was yanked back again, the cloth returned, and water followed. Noelle could feel the ties cut into her wrists as she frantically tried to jerk her arms loose to no avail. Water forced its way up her nose and down her throat, forcing Noelle to cough and inhale water, her lungs felt like they might explode and her entire chest burned. When she thought she could not bear it a second more, the cloth was ripped away and she slammed back down. Noelle felt her head drop down as she coughed hard, trying to clear her lungs of any water, she gagged a few times and spit water onto the floor. Her entire body hurt, and she just wanted to rest, but Mac’s voice broke through her delirium.

“Enough, leave her alone. Please, I’ll choose, just don’t hurt her anymore.” Mac said. His voice sounded weak and ragged, as if he’d been screaming. Noelle couldn’t let him give up, she wouldn’t let that happen. They’d suffered too much to give up.

“Shut up.” Noelle coughed and lifted her head, trying to force her eyes to focus on Angus. Through her blurry eyes, she could see Mac’s confused expression.

“Don’t say anything, you promised.” Noelle said. She couldn’t communicate anymore because once again, her chair was turned back. Mac kept his promise, he watched Noelle suffered until the men were out of water. When they finally stopped, they tossed Noelle’s chair onto the ground, tipping her onto her side. Noelle’s shoulder slammed into the concrete and she cried out when pain whipped through her body. Nabil shouted and Noelle cringed at his words, still trying to get her bearings while she hacked up water.

“He says we’ll keep the girl. Say your good byes, you have until tomorrow morning.” Wahul said before the men left the room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Noelle let her head drop to the cool floor, her lungs burned and she was sore all over.

“Noelle.” Mac’s voice was strained and it sounded weak. Noelle couldn’t answer though, her throat hurt too much.

“I know you’re hurting, but I need you to try ok?” Mac breathed the words out, and Noelle felt for him, but she couldn’t move, her body was exhausted from struggling, her mind was a blur of pain and cold.

“Ellie.” Mac’s harsh whisper had Noelle’s hand moving a little, but that was all she could do. Noelle heard a shifting noise, followed by the chair moving a little, and then a slow clicking sound which was closely followed by three quick snaps. Noelle tried to turn her head a little at the sound of Mac’s pained grunts, but then cold hands touched her wrists. Noelle flinched and tried to pull away.

“Shh, it’s alright, it’s me.” Mac hissed, the pressure around her wrists was removed followed quickly by her ankles. Noelle was free, the chair was shoved away and the same cold hands returned to her shoulder, pulling her over onto her back.

“Can you breathe?” Mac’s hands landed on her face and his beautiful eyes stared down at her. Noelle’s sluggish brain was working hard, trying to force her back down to reality.

“Ok, come here.” Mac groaned loudly when he pulled Noelle up against his chest. He pressed her head into his neck and wrapped his free arm around her body, holding her close to him.

“I need your help ok, we’ve got to get out of here, you’ve got to fight with me alright Ellie, come on.” Mac leaned back and looked down at Noelle. She heard his words, and her body screamed at her to get up, move, do something, but she hurt everywhere, she was just so tired.

“Noelle listen to me, if you don’t get up, I’m going to bleed to death, I need you.” Mac’s voice sounded even more exhausted than before and his grip on her was loose, so Noelle didn’t expect his lips to cover hers and his kiss to be so warm and strong. Noelle’s pain was pushed to the back burner when a tingle rippled through her. Warmth spread over Noelle’s body and she felt herself smile into the kiss. Her brain focused on the kiss for a few moments and the way Mac moved his mouth over hers, but then something else pulled at her mind. She felt his hands on her neck and cheek, they were so cold, too cold. Noelle pulled back from the kiss, as much as she didn’t want to stop kissing him, she knew she needed to look him over.

“Sit down.” Noelle said as soon as their mouths parted. Mac grinned down at her and he nodded.

“There she is…finally.” He said. Noelle grabbed his upper arms and pushed him back, holding tight to him until he was sitting.

“Sorry…I don’t know what that was.” Noelle frowned and quickly moved down to Mac’s thigh where he was still losing a good amount of blood.

“Shock.” Mac replied. Noelle looked back at the puddle of blood on the ground and her worry increased.

“How are you feeling?” Noelle moved to Mac’s pant leg and quickly tore some of the material away, enough to make a bandage.

“Fine.” Mac said. Noelle shot him a look and balled up some of the material.

“Tell me the truth.” Noelle said.

“Dizzy, nauseous, tired, cold.” Mac made the list quickly and Noelle nodded.

“Sorry.” Noelle whispered before she pressed the ball of fabric to Mac’s thigh. He hissed and his hands curled into fists.

“Almost done.” Noelle worked quickly to tie the left-over fabric around Mac’s thigh. He groaned and tipped his head back to suck air between his teeth slowly.

“Angus.” Noelle whispered, his head came up and his brow was furrowed.

“My real name, something must be wrong.” Be smirked. Noelle sat back on her bottom and shook her head slowly.

“Your hands are very cold, how tired are you?” Noelle asked. Mac sighed and leaned back on his hands, letting his head fall back between his shoulders.

“I’m fighting it, which is why we have to get out of here.” Mac said.

“How?” Noelle asked, she glanced at the bandages on Mac’s abdomen, and they were a little bloody, which meant the bandage wasn’t working as well as it needed to, and Mac was still bleeding.

“How am I fighting it, or how are we going to get out of here?” Mac asked. Noelle chuckled and Mac looked back up at her.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Noelle asked.

“Let me think for a little while.” Mac said, breathing deeply. Noelle nodded and watched him cautiously, he sounded tired, very tired, and Noelle worried that his thinking would quickly turn into unconsciousness.

“Hey Mac?” Noelle asked, a thought coming to her.

“Yeah.” He huffed.

“How’d you get out of those zip ties?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you about it once we get out of here.” Mac said, his hands slid slowly from beneath him, luckily, Noelle was quick. She easily slid under his back, letting his upper half fall back against her chest.

“I got you.” Noelle put her arms under his and wrapped them around his chest to hold him upright. Mac’s head rolled back against her shoulder, but he was still awake, just drained.

“We have until tomorrow morning.” Noelle said softly.

“Tonight…will be best. There will be one guard on the door. You can pretend I’m dead, the guard will open the door to find out what’s wrong.” Mac said.

“Ok, um…you obviously can’t take out the guard and I have a very limited set of skills in that area.” Noelle said. Mac nodded a little and closed his eyes.

“I can tell you how to incapacitate him, quick and easy.” Mac said. Noelle paused, the thought of killing someone made her extremely uncomfortable. No doubt these were bad men that intended to kill her, but she was a nurse, not killing was ingrained in her.

“It won’t kill him.” Mac said, basically reading her mind.

“You’re sure?” Noelle asked.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do something like that.” Mac shook his head against her and Noelle smiled down at him.

“What happens when we take the guard down?” Noelle asked.

“We hope that there are no other guards around, and then we get to the nearest vehicle.”

“Will you be able to move?” Noelle asked. Mac clenched his eyes and his brow furrowed, Noelle knew he was hurting, but he was fighting through it as best he could, and she couldn’t imagine how hard that was.

“I’ll figure it out.” Mac paused for a second and his eyes opened to look back at her.

“I might need a little help.” He nodded. Noelle chuckled and leaned back against the wall behind her. Mac wasn’t large, but he was compact and full of muscle, which made him heavy.

“And then what?” Noelle could pretty much tell where the plan was going, but she needed to keep Mac talking.

“I’ll hotwire the vehicle and we get the hell out of here.” He said. Noelle chuckled and moved her hand to push hair from her face.

“Right, do you know the way back?” Noelle asked.

“I’ll figure it out.” Mac said again. Noelle smiled and nodded.

“That seems like a regular thing with you, figuring things out.”

“It’s my job.” Mac said. Noelle nodded and glanced up toward one of the windows. As much worry as she had for Mac and getting him to safety, she was equally worried about the friend she’d made.

“What about Aya?” Noelle asked slowly. Mac pursed his lips and he sighed softly.

“I wish there was some way I could get to her without risking it, but no doubt there is a man guarding her as well. We won’t be able to get to her.” Mac said, he sounded just as let down as Noelle felt.

“Will they kill her?” Noelle asked a question she didn’t want to know the answer to, but she had to know.

“I don’t know for sure, but I don’t believe they will. We’ve been separated from her for a while now, he’ll have sense enough to know that she doesn’t know anything. When we get back to the base, our guys will come, they’ll get Aya and everyone else out.” Mac nodded. Noelle knew neither of them could be certain about what would happen, but she knew that if anyone would have a chance, Aya included, they had to get out of this place.

“Tell me more about Jack.” Noelle said. Mac let out a small laugh and lifted his eyes up to the roof of the old building.

“He’s one of my best friends now, but when we met, we hated each other. I thought he was a loud mouth knuckle dragger, he thought I was nerd. The first time we met we got into a fight.”

“Who won?” Noelle asked.

“I pinned him, but if you ask him he’ll say he was about to break my arm.” Mac replied.

“When did he decide he liked you?”

“Being over here can turn your worst enemy into your best friend. We’ve got to have each other’s backs, always.”

“And you had his back?” Noelle asked.

“He had mine first. I went off without him once, found a bomb, got grabbed by a couple of guys, Jack took them out. He saved my life and I returned the favor.” Mac said.

“How?” Noelle asked.

“We were in Kabul, looking for a guy that was making IEDs, Jack found a bomb because he stepped right on top of it. He told me to book it, get out of there, but I didn’t leave him, I came up and disarmed it.”

“And he fell in love with you.” Noelle said with a small laugh. Mac laughed as well, nodding his head a little.

“I guess so. He was supposed to be done, he had 64 days left when he met me, instead, he stayed. He’s had my back through a hell of a lot.” Mac said.

“I bet he’s in a panic right now.”

“He probably doesn’t even know. He went home for a few weeks. I imagine he’s in Texas, blissfully unaware.” Mac said.

“No, definitely not, I know men like Jack, he’s got tabs on you, as soon as your team got back to the base, Jack knew something was wrong.” Noelle nodded.

“Who do you know like Jack?”

“My dad.” Noelle smiled and laid her hand on Mac’s chest.

“You’ll see him again.” Mac lifted his hand and slipped his fingers between Noelle’s, holding her hand tight to him.

“I know.” Noelle nodded. The silence stretched between them for a moment and then Noelle’s boldness grew.

“It doesn’t surprise me that you won over Jack so quickly.”

“I saved his life, it’s kind of hard not to like someone after that.” Mac replied, his big brain getting in the way of Noelle’s flirting.

“He would have come around even if you had not save his life.”

“How do you know?” Mac asked, playing with her hand a little.

“Because it’s really hard not to like you Angus.”

“Speaking from experience?” He asked. Noelle laughed and turned her eyes to the ceiling.

“Yes, yes I am.”


	12. Chapter 12

Noelle and Mac talked about all the bombs Mac had disarmed during his short time in Afghanistan. He described them in detail and told her the various tools he’d used to do his job, at one point turning to a gum wrapper for help. The sun had set though, and Mac was growing weaker by the second. Noelle was doing everything in her power to keep him awake.

“Mac, come on, you’ve got to stay awake.” Noelle ran her hand over the side of his head gently, brushing his hair back. His head had tilted off to the side and his breathing was becoming shaky. Noelle was terrified.

“Mac come on, tell me how to take out the guard, you’ve got to tell me.” Noelle brushed his hair back desperately.

“His…his neck.” Mac tried to lift his hand to gesture, but it didn’t work, his free hand dropped to the floor and the one sitting on Noelle’s was losing its grip quickly.

“Angus!” Noelle slipped out from under him and laid him gently on the ground. His head lolled to the side and his eyes fluttered briefly before closing. Noelle checked his wounds, both bandages were soaked.

“Shit, shit.” Noelle reached back up and grasped Mac’s face. He was dying, she knew he was dying, if she didn’t get him out, he would die within the hour. Noelle stood up and looked toward the door. Would they even care if she said Mac was dying? They would open the door sure, but they planned on killing Mac anyway, they wouldn’t help, they would let him die. Noelle knew she couldn’t take out the guard, she didn’t know how. She could try, but that would probably cause more harm because a struggle would alert others.

Noelle ran her hands through her hair, her anxiety beginning to rise. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t just watch Mac die. She looked up toward the windows, the room was almost completely dark minus the small light coming in from the windows. The bars were wide enough to let light in, Noelle’s thoughts paused, they were also wide enough for her to fit through. If she could get through the bars, she could find something to knock the guard out, then she could open the door, get Mac out, and find a vehicle. It was the most risky, idiotic plan, and it was also full of holes and what ifs, but it was the only chance they had.

Noelle grabbed one of the chairs and sat it under the window, she climbed up and peered out. Salim was guarding the door, staring straight ahead like a good guard. Noelle had to divert his attention. She dropped back down and snatched up one of the zip ties, it wasn’t much, but it was enough. She climbed back onto the chair, stuck her arm through the bars and threw the zip tie as hard as she could. Just as she hoped, it landed nearby on the other side of the building. Salim perked up instantly at the noise, hoisted his gun, and moved away to check it. Noelle worked quickly, it wouldn’t take Salim long to realize that the noise was nothing at all. She jerked herself up and through the bars. The cement dug into and scraped her already beat up body, but she didn’t care, she kept pushing. The drop to the ground wasn’t bad, and Noelle landed on her feet. Noelle didn’t wait a spare second, she took off, running as fast as she could. She spotted a large truck, she could kill two birds with one stone and check it for keys. When she reached the truck her heart was racing, she dropped against the side, trying to make as little noise as possible as she tried to catch her breath. her heart was racing, fear was making her stomach ache, and black dots dances around the corners of her vision.

Noelle looked around, it seemed like everyone was inside, no one was out in the heat. She breathed a sigh of relief and then turned slowly, standing up on her tip toes to look through the window. Salim was back standing by the door, glancing around, just like before. Noelle gently opened the vehicle door, it barely made any noise, which she was grateful for, she climbed up into the vehicle and started to look around carefully. There was a radio, which she could use, but no sign of the keys. Noelle looked under the seats, she looked in the seats, she looked everywhere, but the keys were nowhere to be found. Noelle had a slow sinking feeling in her stomach, the keys weren’t there. She dropped her head onto the steering wheel and tried to think, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to get Mac to safety, if the blood loss didn’t kill him soon, Nabil would kill him as soon as the sun rose. She could try to carry him to the base, but that was a ridiculous idea that would never work. A hand grabbed Noelle’s arm and she was snatched from the vehicle, a small sound of shock pressed itself out when she hit the ground, she saw Salim standing over her. She was caught, this was it, Noelle had condemned Mac as well as herself to death. Fear and desperation rocked her to the core, and she felt tears rush to her eyes. 

“Please.” She said quickly, not knowing what else to do. Salim looked down at her, it was stupid of her to beg she knew he would grab her at any moment and drag her to Nabil. Noelle had nothing to lose though, her escape would cost her Mac, but doing nothing would too. She was terrified.

“He’s going to die, please I have to help him…please.” Noelle felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she did all she knew to do, she got on her knees and put her hands together, tears falling rapidly.

“Please, I’ll stay, just let someone take him, please, I beg you.” She cried. Salim stared at her for a few more moments before he sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

“He is dying?” Salim asked. Noelle was shocked and silent for a few moments.

“You speak English?” she asked.

“Yes, if I tell Nabil he’ll only involve me more, I don’t wish that.” Salim said. Noelle stared up at him, her mouth gaping open.

“Then you understand, you understand that he’s dying? He won’t last much longer, I have to get him help.” She said. Salim glanced around and then back down to her, she could see in his eyes that he felt bad.

“Aya said you were a good man, she said this life was forced on you.” Noelle said quickly, trying to reach the good side that Aya said was there.

“And if it was?” he asked.

“Then you have a chance to change, let us go, help us get out of here,” Noelle paused and stood up from the ground quickly, “Come with us.” She finished. Salim turned to her, his eyes brightening, she could tell that he’d never considered that option, but after a few moments he shook his head.

“My family,” He said slowly, “If I leave, Nabil will find my family, he’ll kill them for my betrayal.”

“Ok, ok fine, when I get to our base I’ll tell them you’re a good man, I’ll tell them not to hurt you. But when they arrive you have to put your weapon down. You’ll have to surrender.” She said. Salim stared at her for a few moments and finally, he pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled it out to reveal keys. He pursed his lips and then handed them to Noelle. She knew they were the keys to the truck. So many emotions moved through her that she didn't know which to feel first. She carefully took the keys from his hand and stared up at him, utterly dumbfounded.

“How will you explain the keys missing?” she asked.

“Simple, you’ll hit me from behind and knock me out.” He shrugged. Noelle frowned at the idea of having to hit him, but she knew it was the only way.

“Ok...ok, but I’ll need your help to carry him out.” Noelle said. Salim pursed his lips and then nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. They ran quickly back to the small building, all the while Salim looking around just in case there was danger. Noelle slid the lock and rushed inside, dropping down to Mac. He was breathing in short, hard gasps, his eyes clenched shut. Noelle put her hands on his face.

“We’re going home.” She said softly.

“We need to move quickly, Khyri will come to switch with me soon.” Salim said. Noelle nodded and he walked into the building.

“What’s wrong with him?” Salim asked.

“He’s lost a lot of blood and it’s killing him.” Noelle answered as she gently took Mac's hand.

“Will it hurt him if I carry him over my shoulder?” Salim asked. Noelle shook her head.

“No more than he’s already hurt.” She said. Salim nodded and leaned down, he grabbed Mac’s arms and pulled him up in one swift motion before he wrapped his arms around Mac’s legs and hoisted him up. Mac let out a shout of pain and groaned uncomfortably but Salim ignored him and headed for the door. Noelle was hot on his heels, she knew they had to be quick. Adrenaline was coursing through Noelle’s veins and her heart was racing, she could barely catch her breath, and half of her was even excited, she was happy that Mac would live, he was going to make it, even if she had to drive one hundred miles an hour.

“Salim, I don’t know how to thank you for this.” Noelle said, still in disbelief.

“Just make sure your men come back for these people.” He nodded.

“They’ll help you too.” Noelle replied. Salim nodded shortly and Noelle sensed he didn’t believe her. She trotted quickly behind him, they were almost to the truck.

“If you can, please thank Aya for everything, tell her that I would not have survived without her. Please?” Noelle said rapidly.

“I will.” Salim replied.

“Traitor!” a shout caught Noelle’s attention and when she looked up, Khyri was racing toward them. Panic replaced Noelle's excitement. Terror took her glee. She knew if he called for help their escape would be over and not only would Mac die, but so would Salim. Noelle had roped someone else into this and now his life hung in the balance as well.

Salim raced for the truck, Noelle knew if Khyri grabbed Salim then Mac would be dropped to the ground, and the two men would fight. Khyri had a gun, she didn’t doubt he would use it, but would that be before or after he called for Nabil. Noelle ran behind Salim as quickly as she could, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men. A flash of something on Salim's thigh holster caught Noelle's attention. Khyri was closing in on them and Noelle reached for Salim's leg as they made it to the truck. She turned just in time for Khyri to run into her, his heavy body slammed into hers and they tumbled to the ground, a mess of arms and legs. Noelle gasped for air as it was knocked from her lungs, she tried to wiggle from beneath him, but he was too heavy. As fear for her own life became her top priority, she only hoped that Salim would continue away with Mac. Noelle looked up she saw how wide and shocked Khyri's eyes were, he opened his mouth to shout but no sound came out, only blood. Noelle felt the color drain from her face.

“Help, get him off.” Noelle gasped and jerked. Salim was there in the next moment, pulling Khyri off of Noelle, he tumbled over onto his back. The long knife that Salim had kept in his holster was plunged deep into Khyri's stomach, right below his breastbone. Noelle gasped and pulled herself up, scrambling over to him. Horror, guilt, and regret were pulsing through her, she hadn’t meant to stab him, only scare him.

“No, oh god no.” She said softly, but it was too late, he was already dead. Salim’s hands jerked Noelle up from the dirt and he pushed her toward the building where she and Mac had been held.

“There is no time, you have to hit me, quickly.” Salim said. Noelle was operating like a robot, she’d killed someone, she hadn’t mean to, but she had.

“Get the chair, hit me.” Salim pushed her into the building and shoved one of the metal chairs into her hands. Noelle was frozen, but when Salim’s hands closed around her arms and shook her, she found adrenaline shooting back through her veins.

“Do it now and get out of here, someone will find Khyri in minutes.” he shouted. Noelle did as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys love this story. Your support means the world to me. The story is coming to a close and I'm struggling a bit with whether or not I want Noelle and Mac to have a future. We shall see.


	13. Chapter 13

Noelle had been staring at the road in front of her for over an half an hour, her mind had completely shut off, she didn’t know what else to do. If she allowed herself to think, then she’d think about the blood on her hands, literally, blood was still staining her hands. She hadn’t meant to kill anyone, she’d only wanted to scare Khyri, but now he was gone. Even if he’d been a bad guy, he didn’t deserve death, no one did, not like that. Noelle had been moving on autopilot since that had happened, she couldn’t deal with it right then, she couldn’t face it, she needed to get Mac to safety. She thought that maybe she’d hear gunshots, maybe Nabil would come after them, but so far there was nothing.

Mac moved next to her and Noelle looked over quickly, he was lying across the large bench seat with his head resting against her outer thigh and his breathing had turned into gasping. Noelle’s worry for him was growing, she didn’t know what to do. She knew what direction they’d come in, she was good at that, and once she passed through the small town they’d been abducted from, she knew that there was a base that was only a short while away, but even if she got him to the base, there was no one there who could treat him, he needed a hospital, not an ill equipped medical tent. The only problem was, she didn’t know how to get there, and Mac wouldn’t be helping. Noelle reached forward and grabbed the radio that was connected to the truck, she didn’t know what to say or how to say it, but she had to say something.

“This is Noelle Dillon, I’m a nurse, I need help.” Noelle said quickly into it. she released the button and waited, her heart hammering.

“This is base 1854 responding to truck 235, please repeat.” A voice replied.

“My name is Noelle Dillon and I need help.” She said again, her heat beginning to race.

“What is your location and what trouble are you in ma’am?” the voice replied, Noelle didn’t recognize it, but she knew the 1854 base, it was a large base, one with medivac units. Noelle’s heart leapt into her throat and a smile opened her lips.

“I’m not sure of my location, I’m with Angus MacGyver, he’s a soldier, he’s been seriously wounded and needs medical attention immediately. He needs to be air lifted to the nearest hospital, he’s lost a lot of blood, I don’t know how much longer he has.” It broke Noelle’s heart to say those words, but they needed to know.

“Specialist MacGyver?” the young man on the radio asked. Noelle frowned and glanced down at Mac, she’d never asked his rank, but she knew it was higher than most men his age, he was smart, capable, and disciplined, it didn’t surprise her that he was a specialist.

“Yes, Angus MacGyver.” She said quickly. She waited for a few moments and no one responded, fear began to creep up her spine.

“Ma’am, we’ll allow you on base, but you need to provide us with the code word MacGyver was given at the beginning of his deployment.” The man said. Noelle frowned deeply.

“Code word?” she asked sharply, “We don’t have time for that, Mac is barely hanging on, there’s no way he can give me a code word.” Noelle said.

“The only way we can be certain you two are alone and your vehicle isn’t being used to transport IEDs is for you to provide us with the word.” He replied. Noelle threw the radio in the floor, anger rising over her other emotions. She hit the brakes and the truck can to a quick halt. Noelle knew it wasn’t a good idea to stop in the middle of nowhere, but she had to get in Mac’s face and wake him up, it was the only way. Noelle slipped from the seat and kneeled on the floor, Mac’s face was turned toward hers, but his eyes were closed, and Noelle knew he was out, but she had to try. She reached up and grabbed his face, pressing her thumbs into his cheeks.

“Mac, I need you to open your eyes and look at me, I need you to talk to me Mac.” She said. His brows wrinkled together, but he didn’t move.

“Angus please.” She shook him gently, but still nothing. Noelle ground her teeth and pulled her hand back, lightly slapping his face, she didn’t want to hurt him any more than he was already hurt, but she needed him to wake up. He moved a little, trying to pull out of her hold.

“No, no, Mac wake up, wake up now!” Noelle said firmly, Mac’s eyes twitched and he squinted at her, finally showing her some color.

“That’s it, come on, look at me.” She said, keeping her harsh tone since he seemed to respond to that. Mac blinked at her a few times, it was dark in the vehicle, so she knew he could hardly see her face.

“Mac, I need to know the code word you were given at the beginning of your deployment, we can’t get on the base without it.” Noelle said. Mac seemed to listen, but his confused expression told her that he didn’t understand.

“The code word Angus, I have to have it, do you understand?” Noelle asked quickly.

“No.” Mac groaned and tried to pull away.

“Mac it’s Noelle, I need the code word.”

“I can’t.” he huffed and jerked hard against her hands. It took Noelle a second, but she understood that he wasn’t telling her because he didn’t know her, he didn’t recognize her. She sat up and shook her head, pushing away her rough tone. Her fingers stroked over his cheeks and she softly rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip, he leaned into her touch.

“Mac, I’m here ok, it’s me, do you remember telling me about your friends, Bozer and Jack?” Noelle asked carefully. Mac peered over at her and she could tell that he was trying to see through whatever was clouding his vision.

“Mac you have to tell me now.” Noelle pleaded. Mac tried to move his head away, but she continued to stroke his face, rubbing small circles into his temples.

“Listen, listen,” Noelle leaned toward him again, “Remember telling me about Jack, about how you got bogged down in some shitty little house and the whole time Jack told jokes and did nothing but make you all laugh, he’s the funny one, remember Mac, please, I need you to remember that you told me these things, it’s me, you trust me.” She said desperately. She didn't know what else to do, if he didn't trust her, he wouldn't tell her, and he would bleed to death in the middle of nowhere. 

“Salt.” Mac swallowed hard. Noelle barely heard him.

“Salt? Did you say salt?” she asked. Mac’s eyes drifted shut and his head lolled to the side, going limp in her hands. 

“Mac, Mac open your eyes! Damn it! Mac!” Noelle shook him, but nothing happened, she had no choice, she picked up the radio and pressed it to her forehead, letting out a deep sigh, she pressed the button.

“Salt, the word is salt.” She said, releasing the button. It seemed like time passed in slow motion, each second ticking by slower than the next. Noelle’s heart was pounding and she knew that if the word was wrong then there’d be no waking Mac again, they’d be left out in the desert and Mac would die in a stupid vehicle, after ever thing they’d been through. After all the pain, panic, and sadness, after the desperation and tears, the bonding, the trust, after their kiss. All of it would be lost and none of it would matter, because if the word was wrong, Mac would die.

“Hello?” Noelle said into the radio, her voice was more frantic than she would’ve liked and it sounded as if she were on the verge of tears, in all honesty she was, she was so close to crying she thought she might lose it at any moment. She released the button and a few tense moments passed before the radio static clenched her stomach.

“I’ll lead you into the base ma’am.” The voice said. Noelle shouted in joy, her emotions bursting within her, and tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She jumped up from the floor and grabbed the steering wheel.

“You’re going to be fine Mac, just fine.” Noelle hit the gas and sped off, listening to the man on the radio as he told her which way to go. She was flying, but she knew how far it was, she knew how much time it would take to get there.

“Ms. Dillon, can you tell me the extend of MacGyver’s injuries?” the man asked. Noelle glanced over at Mac before she pressed the button.

“He was shot in the left flank, the bullet had to be removed, and he was stabbed in his left upper thigh, he’s lost too much blood, he’s delirious and unable to maintain consciousness.” Noelle said.

“Can you tell us what happened?” the man asked. Noelle quickly ran through the story from beginning to end, telling the man every single detail of their capture and captivity. She left out a few things, like the kissing, touching, and secret sharing, but she included nearly everything.

“I can give you the location of the men who held us, you’ll be able to question them, they’re still holding several women and children.” Noelle said. Again, she was left waiting for an answer, she assumed the men were talking through their options.

“Give us the location Ma’am.” The young man said. Noelle didn’t wait, she spewed out the location of the small town quickly. If the men went to the town and captured Nabil, they’d also have Salim and Aya who’d be able to tell them everything. Aya had been there for everything, she knew what had gone on.

“We’re sending men to the location Ma’am. Please continue to the base with MacGyver.” The man on the other end said. 

“Ms. Dillion,” a new voice broke over the radio and Noelle frowned.

“Is this Noelle Dillon, Secretary of State Dillon’s daughter?” the man asked. Noelle knew everyone had been looking for her, she knew her father would have called down God himself if he could.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me.” Was all Noelle knew to say. When the radio came back on all she heard was a relieved laugh.

“Oh darling, you don’t know how hard we’ve been searching for you. This is General Masterson.” The voice said. Relief washed over Noelle, her father had in fact called down some heavy guns. The General had been her father’s friend for many many years, Noelle knew him as family. Tears began to stream down her cheeks faster than before. She was so relieved that her body and mind did not know how to react in any other way.

“Hi Greg.” Noelle said softly into the radio.

“Hey sweetie, how are you? Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No, no I’m fine.” Noelle shook her head quickly.

“Good great. According to my Lieutenant you’re about ten miles out. Medivac will be ready for MacGyver when he arrives.” Noelle knew they’d fly Mac to the nearest base where he could be stabilized and then he’d go to Germany for further surgeries if needed. Greg would allow her to go with Mac, but she knew she’d have to go on a different helicopter and she didn’t know how far she would get. Her dad would come to her, wherever she was, but they would tell him to let her get to Germany first, it would be safer for everyone. She desperately wanted to go with Mac, she had to know if Mac would be alright, she wanted to be in the waiting room when the doctor came out to tell his family that everything was fine, but she knew she wouldn’t be. As soon as her father got to her, he’d get her back to the United States as quickly as possible.

Mac would have to wake up alone, and she knew Mac. She knew that he’d be worried about her, she knew he’d ask where she was, and she knew he’d be stubborn until someone gave him some answers. She’d be just as stubborn though, she’d fight her father as much as possible until she knew how Mac was doing. Mac could be stubborn, but she could match him. Noelle glanced at him, the lines in his forehead had once again smoothed out and he had calmed down a bit, a small smile tugged at the edges of her lips, it didn’t matter so much that she couldn’t go with him all the way, all that mattered was that he’d be safe and he’d get the care he needed. He would live, and that’s what Noelle needed, she needed him to live, to survive, and to go right back to being the shy, kind, and gentle man that made her laugh and smile like no one else had been able to do. Noelle pressed the button and nibbled on her bottom lip.

“I just want him safe.” Noelle said. She put the radio on her leg and pressed down harder on the gas.

The next ten miles didn’t go by quick enough, but when Noelle saw the base come into view her heart begin to race again, adrenaline pulsed through her and she pressed even harder on the gas, forcing the truck to go as fast as possible. The base was a lot larger than most, it was massive, instead of tents, there were large metal buildings, there were also vehicles lined up along the fences and large helicopters set all through the large base. Noelle could see one helicopter sitting toward the edge of the base and she knew that was the one they’d put Mac on. It was small, only good enough to get them a few hundred miles, but it would be good enough, they’d be able to get Mac somewhere better.

She saw that the gates were opening, so she didn’t slow down, she sped right through the open gates as men waved her truck forward toward the helicopter. Noelle knew where she was going, she sped forward and right before she reached the helicopter she stomped on the brakes. The vehicle slid to the side on the dirt, but came to a quick stop. Before Noelle could react, the doors were ripped open and two men were pulling Mac gently from the vehicle. Noelle barely even paid attention to the men pulling her hands, helping her from the truck, she was in a daze. They were safe, they were on a base, with tons of weapons and people to protect them. Mac was being taken to a hospital, he was going to live, she’d believed, had faith, but now that it was actually happening, she couldn’t even believe it. She pulled free of the men holding her and ran around the front of the vehicle. Mac was being placed on a stretcher on the ground, four men were sat around him, one was starting an IV, one was checking his stats, while the other two were examining the wound to his side.

“Can you hear me MacGyver, do you know where you are?” one of the men asked. Noelle hovered over them, watching as they worked. Her hands would only interfere, so she stayed back. As expected, Mac didn’t respond until they started pushing fluids into him rapidly. His eyes blinked and finally opened, peering up at the dark sky. Someone draped a coat around Noelle’s shoulders, she fully realized that she was almost naked, having used her shirt to make bandages for Mac. She was thankful for whichever soldier had decided to give her some cover, but she didn’t want to spare a second to thank him, all her focus was on Mac.

“Ok, let’s move him, quickly, this is bad.” One of the men who’d examined his side spoke. They lifted the stretcher, jerking Mac around. He opened his eyes wider and looked around.

“Ellie.” Mac mumbled and moved his head, reaching out to the side.

“What was that soldier?” one of the men asked as they started moving toward the helicopter. Noelle knew he was searching for her, she surged forward and grabbed his hand.

“You’re going to be fine, I’ll see you soon!” Noelle squeezed his hand.

“Stay with…me.” Mac said softly.

“We have to move ma’am.” One of the men said. Noelle nodded quickly, she didn’t know how long it would be until she saw him again, if she ever did, so she leaned down and cupped his cheeks before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

If she never saw Angus MacGyver again, at least she’d have no regrets.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few hours went by in a blur for Noelle. She’d only had to wait a few minutes for another helicopter, and even though she insisted she was fine, the medics started an IV and cleaned her wounds the best they could. Noelle arrived at the same base they’d taken Mac to, and it was massive, much bigger than any others she’d seen. The sight was not wasted on Noelle, but she barely had time to take it in, because she was rushed off the helicopter and into the medical bay before she could see what was going on around her. The doctors worked quickly, pressing and palpating all over her body, asking her where it hurt, asking her how she felt. Noelle answered to the best of her ability. They knew what she’d been through, they already had their reports. Noelle had been asked one million and one questions on the flight over, all of which had been typed into a log, which Noelle knew had been distributed to those who needed to know, and the doctors needed to know. She’d been given loose grey pajamas that were very soft, which she was grateful for. Noelle tried to focus on her examination and treatment, but she couldn’t take her mind off Mac, she needed to know what was going on with him.

“Do you know anything about the man that came in right before me?” Noelle asked one of her doctors as he scurried around her.

“No ma’am I don’t.” the man replied. Noelle didn’t ask him not to call her ma’am, it was pointless. Instead she just nodded and looked around. The doctors hooked her up to oxygen and connected more bags to her IV.

“The plane is being prepped you’ll see him soon.” The female doctor said. Noelle knew that she and Mac would both be headed to Germany, she just assumed it would be separately. Noelle felt relief crash over her and she smiled. A knock on the door brought Noelle’s head up and one of the doctors moved to answer it.

“General Masterson.” The doctor looked back at Noelle for approval and she nodded quickly. The door opened and the man Noelle had known since birth, burst in. He wrapped Noelle in his arms without saying a word and held her close without squeezing too hard. He was the first friendly face she knew and she was very close to being overwhelmed. She was going home, she was going to see her dad again, she wasn’t going to be attacked anymore.

“It’s so great to see you. I have someone on the phone for you.” He said, pulling back and passing Noelle a satellite phone. Noelle took it with shaky hands and pressed it to her ear.

“Hello?” she asked. The sounds of a broken sob brought Noelle’s tough exterior down, she let out a small sob of her own, her throat tightening with emotion.

“Hi daddy.” She said through her tears. He didn’t speak, but his small sounds of crying were enough, Noelle knew what he wanted to say.

“I’m alright, I’ll see you soon.” Noelle said. She knew they couldn’t keep the connection long, too much was in play.

“I love you so much Ellie.” He cried.

“I love you too dad.” Noelle smiled through her tears and the line disconnected.

“Plane is ready, MacGyver is stable for now, is she ready?” the General asked. Noelle frowned, stable for now? He should have only needed some blood to feel better.

“Is he alright?” Noelle asked quickly. The General glanced at Noelle and pursed his lips.

“I honestly don’t know, his doctors are worried and they want him to Germany as soon as possible.” He said. Noelle felt her stomach drop, they’d made it so far and now Mac’s prognosis was unknown. Noelle watched her doctors gather her IV bags and oxygen and connect it all in order to transport her. She couldn’t think straight though, she wanted to see Mac, she wanted to know if he would be alright.

“We’re ready to move.” The male doctor said.

“I won’t be riding along, but let me know when you’re settled. I’m glad you’re alright kiddo.” General Masterson pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then Noelle was quickly turned and sat in a wheelchair. Despite her protests, they would not let her walk. They rolled her out of the bay and she was wheeled swiftly toward a waiting truck, once inside, they sped off toward the airstrip, before they even got close, Noelle could tell which plane she’d be on. It wasn’t massive and meant for carrying large vehicles, but it was large enough for several people, medical supplies, and a cot, which was exactly what Noelle found when the truck pulled up to the back of it. Noelle didn’t wait for her doctors, all of her bags had been gathered together in a a single go bag, so she snatched it off the seat and jumped out of the truck.

“Ms. Dillon!” her doctors shouted in unison. Noelle paid them no mind, she rushed out of the truck and up the ramp on the back of the airplane. The fluids they were pumping into her were making her feel energized, as if she could take on the world, she knew she couldn’t, but she needed to see Mac. When she reached the top of the ramp, she saw four medical professionals, adjusting IVs, tying things down, tucking blankets, and amongst them all, lay an unconscious Angus. He looked comfortable for the first time in days, but Noelle knew that was due to the high doses of pain killers running through his veins. He was unimaginably pale, Noelle thought she’d have trouble discerning between his natural pale tone and a sickly one, but she could definitely tell that the blood he was getting was barely helping. He was still dirty, but his clothes had been exchanged for a gown that Noelle knew was not comfortable, he had a needle in each arm, and he had blankets tucked tightly around his midsection.

“What’s going on?” Noelle asked quickly. The doctors glanced up at her and did a once over.

“You the girl that brought him in?” One of the doctors asked. Noelle frowned at the man’s wording, but she ignored it.

“I’m his friend Noelle, I’m also a nurse.” She said swiftly. One of the other doctors looked up at her and smiled.

“He’s stable. His abdominal wound is infected, but not bad, the wound to his thigh is rough, it tore through a large muscle and lots of veins, we’re having trouble stopping the bleeding on that one. Once he reaches the hospital, he’ll be perfectly fine.” The other man said. Noelle nodded her thanks and took a small step forward. Her own doctors had reached her and while she knew they were aggravated, she also could sense they understood. She and Mac had been held captive together, they’d suffered together, and they needed to see each other to recover, it was just part of the process.

“You can sit here.” Noelle’s female doctor led Noelle to the metal bench seat next to Mac’s cot and then she carefully hung Noelle’s IV bags and strapped them in so they wouldn’t whip around and jerk at the needle in Noelle’s arm.

“Good luck.” Noelle’s male doctor said before they all left but two. One was the male doctor of Mac’s that had been nice to her, the other was Noelle’s female doctor. Noelle glanced at their name tags. Mac’s doctor was Zeke, Noelle’s doctor was Callie. The pair sat on the opposite side of Noelle, chatting over different cases they’d seen throughout the day. Within minutes, the plane was in the air. The change in altitude seemed to affect Angus, because his brow furrowed a bit, it was the first sign of life Noelle had seen, she stared down at Mac, and after a few moments, she sat forward and slipped her hand into his, being careful not to jostle him. His brow was still furrowed a bit, so Noelle stroked her thumb over his knuckles.

“We’re going to be alright Angus.” She whispered. A few gentle strokes across his knuckles later and his brow relaxed. Noelle eased back in her seat, she knew it would be a while before they arrived, and with Mac resting peacefully beside her, and them safely on their way to Germany, Noelle was finally able to rest. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, moments later, she was asleep.

* * *

 

When they arrived in Germany, Noelle and Mac were swiftly pulled in different directions. Mac slept the entire flight, only moving once. She knew the pain medicine allowed him the rest he desperately needed, but Noelle would have liked to see his eyes, if only for a second before the doctors whisked him away. Noelle knew that Mac was in good hands, she knew he would survive, but she worried that the damage caused by Khyri’s knife would be severe. She worried about how much physical therapy he would need, and if there would be any permanent damage. Noelle also had some concern for his career, would he be allowed to continue forward in the Army? Noelle frowned at the thought of Mac having to leave his job. Her mind was pulled away from the thoughts though as she was put through a series of tests and machines. They took blood, x-rays, CT scans, and various other things. It took too long, and Noelle just wanted to leave, but she waited patiently until a doctor came in with her results.

“Alright, all your wounds have been cleaned, we’ve started you on antibiotics for any infection that these wounds may cause. There is a potential for pneumonia to develop because of the water you’ve inhaled, but we’ll keep an eye on that and list it in your file for your doctors at home. Everything checks out. I’ll go ahead and discharge you because I know your father will force you to go and see a doctor once you’re home. There’s a shower right here and you’re welcome to use it to clean up.” The man said. He was a military doctor, used to working with patients who were in a rush to get out and get gone, he was brisk and abrasive, but he knew what he was doing.

“Any questions?” The man asked. Noelle didn’t have a single question to ask him about herself, she knew what she needed to do to take care of her body and recover.

“Do you know how Angus MacGyver is doing?” Noelle asked. The doctor gave a small grin and closed her file.

“Is he the soldier that came in with you?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know exact details, but I do know that he’s currently in surgery to repair the damage to his thigh, they’ll also remove the infected tissue around the wound in his abdomen, once that’s done, they’ll put him in a room.” The doctor said.

“Will I be able to see him?” Noelle asked.

“Since he’s breathing on his own I assume he’ll be in a regular room, you should be able to sit with him as soon as he’s out of surgery. I’ll let his doctors know you’re with him. Once you get cleaned up, you can come down to the nurse’s station and I’ll have a nurse show you to the waiting area. His doctors will get you when they’re done.” He said. Noelle nodded rapidly, taking all the information in.

“Thank you so much.” She said.

“Of course.” Her doctor shook her hand and then left the room. Noelle knew that Mac would be in surgery for a while, so she took her time in the shower, enjoying the hot stream as it ran over her battered body. When Noelle finished, she returned to her gray pajamas since she had no other clothes, and she was quickly led to the waiting room. Noelle wasn’t in the waiting room long before she spotted a doctor coming. She was the only one in the waiting room, so she knew the woman was headed for her. Noelle stood, she knew Mac was fine, but that didn’t stop her heart from hammering. The doctor came through the double doors and gave Noelle a smile.

“For Mr. MacGyver?” she asked. Noelle nodded quickly.

“This is my favorite part of the job, he’s going to be fine. We were able to remove all the infected tissue from the wound in his abdomen, we repaired the muscle in his thigh and closed the wound. He will need extensive physical therapy to gain full function of his leg again, but he is young, and that shouldn’t be too difficult for him.” She said.

“That’s wonderful.” Noelle replied. She was ecstatic, but her heart was still racing and she doubted it would stop until she saw him.

“He’s out of recovery and in a room, he’ll get plenty of rest, fluids, and physical therapy until he’s ready to go home. Would you like to see him?” she asked. Noelle nodded briskly and the doctor waved her forward. They quickly made their way down the hallway, Noelle almost trotting to keep up with the quick paced doctor. They turned several corners and if someone asked Noelle how to get to the room, she’d never be able to tell them, but when they reached the door, her mind cleared.

“A nurse will be in to check on him shortly and I’ll see him later tonight.”

“Thank you.” Noelle said before the woman walked off. Noelle entered the room and saw exactly what she expected. Angus was lying in a large hospital bed, mostly reclined, sleeping soundly. The two IVs from before had been narrowed to one, most of what little color he had was back, and he had been cleaned up a lot.

Noelle came around the bed and grabbed the chair in the corner, pulling it up alongside. She sat down carefully and watched him. She didn’t know how long they had until people arrived. Noelle knew her dad would be along soon, but she didn’t know if any of Mac’s friends would come. She knew he didn’t have family, but he had friends that he considered his family, most would probably wait until he returned home, but hopefully someone came, anyone. He needed support and Noelle worried that she wouldn’t be able to stay until someone he trusted arrived. She knew Mac would assure her he would be fine, that was if he woke up before her father came.

Joseph Dillon wasn’t very good at making Noelle do things she didn’t want to do, but he had compassion, he had a heart. Noelle knew that her father could not remain on the ground for very long without full scale protection, and he wouldn’t have protection because he wouldn’t take the time to do it. Noelle knew that his concern for her, his need to be with her, and make sure she was safe would outweigh his duty to protect himself. She would deny her father as long as she could, and she hoped that would be enough until someone got there to help Mac.

It was easy to forget that she hadn’t known Angus for long, because she cared for him immensely. They had been held captive together and put through the worst experiences of their lives, and they survived because they had each other. Noelle would not have made it had it not been for Angus, and he the same. She needed to make sure he would be in safe hands, and then she could let him go. Noelle sighed and looked over Mac’s face, his eyes were moving rapidly underneath his eyelids and he appeared to be dreaming. She didn’t know if it was a good dream or a bad one, but she wanted to make sure if it was good, it remained that way. She reached out and took his hand, treating it the same as she did on the plane, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles slowly.

“We made it to Germany, we’re safe. You’re not bleeding anymore. That leg is going to give you some trouble, but you’ll make it through just fine. You’re too strong not to, you’ll be back to normal before I make it back to Texas.” Noelle grinned and pressed her thumb softly in between each knuckle. Mac’s hand twitched inside hers and then closed slowly around her fingers. Noelle chuckled and nodded, her experience with anesthesia telling her all she needed to know.

“Yeah, I know you can hear me. That anesthesia is tough to fight through, I’m here though, I’m not leaving.” Noelle said. She received a hard squeeze in reply and she nodded in understanding.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack hated planes, he hated that they were bumpy and crowded. Private planes, he didn’t mind, he could stretch out on a private plane and sleep, not that he’d ever had the opportunity to ride on a private plane, but he imagined he’d like it. He hated that he had to ride a plane to get to Mac, but here he was. He stomped quickly down the hallway of the hospital. He hated that the kid had forced him to get on a bumpy crowded plane, but nothing would have stopped him. Angus MacGyver was his nerd, it was Jack’s job to protect him. Jack should have known that as soon as he left the kid, something bad would happen. It had, sure enough, Mac had been captured and beat to hell. Now Jack was in Germany, which he also hated, and trying to make his way through a hospital he didn’t even know. He passed quickly by two nurses and then jerked to a halt.

“Hey, hey ma’am.” Jack waved, the young blonde turned toward him and smiled. If it were any other day, Jack would flirt, but first, he needed to know how his partner was.

“Nurse’s desk, station, whatever?” Jack asked, pointing around. The woman’s smile widened and she pointed.

“End of the hall to your right.” She said.

“Thanks.” Jack nodded and hurried off, his boots hammering on the floor with each step. He reached the desk quickly and an older kind looking woman with soft brown eyes looked up.

“Can I help you sir?” she asked.

“Yeah, looking for an Angus MacGyver, I know it’s a funny name.” Jack said, before the woman could react. She nodded and hit a few letters on her keyboard.

“Room 316, right down this hallway you’ll run into some elevators, go to the third floor, turn left off the elevator and keep going until you see his room.” She said, pointing toward a hallway behind her. Jack nodded his thanks and turned to go, but a thought halted him.

“What about a Noelle Dillon?” Jack asked. The woman hit a few keys and frowned, shaking her head a little bit.

“No patient by that name.” she said. Jack frowned as well, but nodded and headed off in the direction he was told. It struck him as odd that Dillon wasn’t a patient, she’d been right there with Mac. Their Captain had emailed Jack the reports which contained all the information Jack needed to be up to speed. It had data about Noelle, who Jack didn’t know until he read a little about her, and it had recordings of the interview she’d gone through after being rescued. Jack scoffed, rescued, was how it had been worded in the reports, they weren’t rescued. They’d still be in that hell hole if it weren’t for the girl. Noelle had saved their asses and Jack knew it.

The elevator opened and Jack followed instructions, turning down the hallway and walking quickly, he found Mac’s room fairly easily. He didn’t bother knocking, he opened the door and stepped in. His eyes immediately went to the bed where Angus was sleeping pretty deeply. For what he’d been through, he looked fairly unscathed. His face was not bruised up, his arms were not riddled with needles and tubes, he looked to be in near perfect condition. Jack knew that his injuries had been below the neck and he knew the kid had suffered, but he expected worse. Jack was more than relieved that he didn’t get what he was expecting.

Jack's eyes ventured over to the chair next to the bed and he immediately knew where the brunt of the beating had gone. If Jack had not seen her picture, he wouldn’t know her, but he immediately recognized the girl as Noelle Dillon. Her feet were resting on the end of Mac’s bed, her head was tipped over onto the side of the bed, while her hand was sitting under Mac’s, their fingers linked. Where Mac carried hardly any bruises, she was covered in them. Her face was a mask of blues and purples, some were beginning to turn brown and yellow, telling Jack they were older than others. Then there were the cuts along her lips and the gashes on her cheeks. He also knew that while the bruises were rough, the torture she’d gone through had been even worse. Jack closed the door softly behind him, not wanting to wake either occupant. He stepped further into the room and peered at Noelle closely. The grey pajamas she was wearing engulfed her, because lord the woman was small. Jack frowned and shook his head, there was no way she was over five foot two. How had someone so small done what she had done? Before Jack could wonder further, bright green eyes opened wide and a shocked gasp had him taking a step back and holding his hands up. Noelle shot up out of the chair, she didn’t recoil, she didn’t look scared, she looked ready to fight, and Jack admired the hell out of that.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m Jack, Jack Dalton, I’m a friend of Mac’s.” he said quickly, trying to calm the woman down. Noelle’s frown quickly faded and a small grin began to tug at her lips.

“Jack.” She repeated. Jack nodded and straightened before extending his hand to her.

“That’s right, nice to meet you.” He said. She slipped her palm into his and shook.

“I feel like I know you already.” Noelle smirked.

“Does the kid talk about me that much?” he asked, looking down at Mac.

“Getting him to talk is like pulling teeth, but he eventually told me all about his knuckle dragging partner.” Noelle said, Jack laughed and nodded.

“Heard that story huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Noelle replied and crossed her arms carefully.

“Well he’s lying, I was two seconds from breaking his arm.” Jack said. Noelle laughed and looked down at Mac, her eyes scanning his face.

“He’s sleeping pretty good, probably due to the pain medicine, but he needs it. I’m sure you’ve read the reports.” Noelle said, looking back up at Jack briefly, to read his face.

“I looked them over.” Jack replied, he wanted to say more, but he sensed she wouldn’t take compliments easily, so he kept quiet.

“I’m going to go get something to drink, give you guys some time.” Noelle pursed her lips, leaned down and squeezed Mac’s hand briefly.

"You don't have to go." Jack shook his head. He knew she probably needed to sit and rest as much as Mac did. Noelle pursed her lips and gave a tight smile.

"I've been with him for hours, you two deserve some time." Noelle said. Jack nodded in reply, he saw no use in fighting with her, he sensed she wouldn't give in easily. Jack watched her go and waited until the door was shut before he took the chair. He’d been so worried and concerned the entire ride over, ever since he’d gotten the phone call telling him Mac had been taken, he’d done nothing but pace. Jack had tried hard to get his CO to let him return early, but it had been a hard no. Jack was just relieved that he was with Mac now, and the kid was alright, all thanks to some brave as hell actions by a woman that could have just sat down and done nothing.

“Alright buddy I’ll hang out for a little while. I know I’m not as pretty as Noelle, but it’ll have to do for now.” Jack said. He began to lean back in the chair, but his words caused Mac’s face to scrunch up and his head turned slightly. Jack watched Mac’s hands move a little, and his eyes moved slowly beneath his lids.

“Are you trying to wake up Mac?” Jack stood up and looked down at his friend. He knew how hard it was to wake up after surgery, but he wanted nothing more than his friend to wake up and tell him it was all going to be just fine. Mac moved a little bit, his hands opening and closing a few times, and then finally, his eyes clenched and then opened very slowly, revealing two bright blue orbs.

“Well hello beautiful.” Jack grinned and reached down, clasping Mac’s shoulder gently. Mac’s eyes blinked hard a few times and then his mouth opened and closed once or twice.

“Are we in Germany?” Mac asked.

“Sure are buddy, safe and sound. How are you feeling?” Jack continued to grin, unable to keep himself from happiness.

“Thirsty.” Mac replied. Jack nodded and quickly reached behind him to grab the cup of water. He passed it to Mac who took it with shaky hands and drank quickly. Once Mac was done, he passed it Jack and laid his head back.

“You hurting? Any pain at all?” Jack asked. Mac shook his head a little and then turned it to the side, glancing around.

“Have you seen a woman? Dark hair, short, green eyes.” Mac said slowly, his voice was soft and he looked like he might pass back out any second, Jack knew he was worried though, probably just as worried as Noelle was about him. Jack had only been held captive a few times in his life, and only twice had he been with others, but something about the danger and fear drove him to feel an undeniable closeness to his partners in captivity. The concern remained after the rescue, it pushed Jack to check up on those people for weeks after their rescue, making sure they were alright.

“Noelle right?” Jack asked. Mac nodded, looking back at his friend.

“She’s fine, they’ve already discharged her. She was just here, went down to get a snack.” Jack said. Mac’s eyes closed and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“I don’t know what that girl is made of, but it’s a lot more than me.” Jack chuckled and sat down next to Mac. Mac nodded slowly, his eyes still closed. Jack looked at his partner, concerned as Mac’s eyes clenched. Jack worried that he was in pain as a slow tear rolled out of the corner of Mac's eye.

“What’s wrong kid? Are you hurting?” Jack asked, standing up and searching for a call button.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Mac said, shaking his head.

“Ok, what’s wrong bud, talk to me?” Jack asked. Mac opened his eyes and Jack saw that they were full of hurt, not pain, but hurt.

“I couldn’t stay awake, I kept promising her that we’d get out of there, and I just passed out on her.” Mac shook his head. Jack sighed, he knew Mac had a bad habit of blaming himself for things he had no control over, the kid’s biggest issue was thinking he could control it all. Jack also knew that all the drugs coursing through Mac’s system were making him more emotional, and Jack felt for him.

“Hey bud listen, look,” Jack grabbed Mac’s hand and squeezed, “You can’t fight biology, you lost a lot of blood and you can’t fight that alright? Not on you man. You guys both survived, be thankful for that.” Jack said, nodding.

“I wouldn’t have survived without her. I’m just glad she’s alright.” Mac said, trying to get his emotions in check.

“Yeah, she’s perfect dude, just fine. You can hear all about her daring escape later.” Jack said. He didn’t want to tell Mac how Noelle had had to kill someone, he didn’t want to tell him how Noelle was probably suffering and battling with her decision, Jack just wanted Mac to rest and recover. Mac’s eyes fluttered a little and he took a shaky breath.

“When she comes back, tell her thank you for me.” Mac said, closing his eyes.

“Alright kid, I will, just rest.”

“She saved my life Jack.” Mac mumbled as his head titled off to the side.

“Yeah, she’s cute too.” Jack chuckled. Mac’s lips turned up a little at the edges.

“She’s beautiful, and a good kisser.” Mac’s words were slurred and Jack wasn’t sure exactly what he said, but he had an idea. He just grinned and patted Mac’s hand, he’d pry that story out of him later.

* * *

 

Noelle walked slowly down the hallway and toward the front of the hospital, she was tired and she wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep. Now that Mac was better and he had a friend, a good friend, there to help him along, Noelle was fine with leaving. She didn’t want to leave though, she wanted more than anything to hang around the young soldier for a few more days, make sure he at least woke up and knew she too was just fine.

Noelle smirked and shook her head, she was far from delusional. She knew that Mac would return to Afghanistan while she would stay in Texas for a while and adjust to being home. They had no chance of being successful in a relationship. As much as Noelle liked Angus, she was realistic and she knew that their kisses and flirtation had simply been a way of surviving, they’d pulled their minds away from their fear and desperation and taken solace in one another. She knew what it had been, that didn’t make it hurt less though, she had to leave, that was not up for debate.

Noelle continued past the nurse’s station and she glanced up toward the sliding glass doors that marked the entrance of the building. Four men were walking inside, all of them dressed in sleek black suits, all of them wearing earpieces. Noelle recognized them instantly, they were her father’s bodyguards, and right behind them was Joseph Dillon, looking very professional and very serious as usual. Noelle felt a rush of adrenaline and her smile was hard to contain. For days, she’d feared for her life, she’d worried that she’d never see her father again, and now he was right in front of her.

“Dad!” Noelle called, there were probably multiple father’s in the building, but Joseph recognized his daughter’s voice and he looked up quickly, his eyes connecting with Noelle’s.

“Ellie!” he was pushing past his guards before they could stop him, and he ran towards her. Noelle rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her father’s middle as he crushed her in his arms. His hands pressed her bruised body firmly against his, but she didn’t care at all. Noelle fell against her father, tears streaming unbridled down her face, and he held her up, cradling her against him as he too cried.

“My baby, my sweet girl.” He whispered into her hair. His hands gripped her head and he pulled her back, looking down at her face quickly before he peppered kisses all over her head and cheeks. Noelle cried as he wrapped her up again, her relief had reached its peak, and was spilling over in waves. She was so happy, so very happy.

* * *

 

The ride back up the third floor was a sad one, Noelle knew she had to say goodbye. She hoped Mac would be awake, but realistically she knew she’d have to say goodbye to a sleeping man. Her father had respected her wishes and let her do it alone, only sending one bodyguard with her. Noelle carefully entered Mac’s room and frowned, he was still asleep, and Jack was faithfully seated next to him, flipping through a magazine. Jack looked up and grinned.

“He woke up for a half second, asked about you.” Jack said. Noelle smiled, but she was crushed, she’d missed it.

“Good, that’s great.” Noelle walked up to the bed and gently sat on the edge, being careful of Mac’s leg, she took his hand and squeezed.

“I have to go. Jack, will you tell him thank you for me, I would have given up hope quickly had it not been for him.” Noelle said, looking over at Jack. Jack nodded, pursing his lips together. Noelle sensed that he knew how hard this was for her. Noelle moved his hand around in hers, gently running her fingertips over his knuckles.

“Tell him that your men found the village where we were held, they captured Nabil and his men. Aya and Salim are safe and on their way back to their families.” Noelle smiled at those words, even though tears were gathering in her eyes. Nothing made her happier than knowing the people that had helped them live were being taken back home.

“Of course I will.” Jack said. Noelle nodded and lifted Mac's hand, pressing a small kiss to his knuckles before she laid it back against the sheets.

"Tell him how brave he was." Noelle smiled over her shoulder at Jack who was nodded slowly, a sad look present in his eyes.

“Ms. Dillon.” The bodyguard said softly, telling her it was time. Noelle felt a few tears slip down her cheeks, and she tried desperately to blink the rest away as she stood slowly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Mac’s head.

“Bye Angus.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter I have written. I could not end it without including a little bit of Jack. I mean, who doesn't adore Jack Dalton? Also, I want to thank all of you so very much for sticking with this story. Your comments, subscriptions, and kudos have been so welcome and encouraging. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. All my love to all of you.
> 
> I have not decided yet on whether or not I want to, or should write and epilogue. Let me know what you think. Sound off in the comments.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end. I want to thank all of you for hanging around as long as you did. You all were my inspiration. 
> 
> Whether or not Noelle will follow Angus is still up in the air. Who knows? Maybe there will be more of them in the future. I don't control the ideas in my head, I just listen to them. 
> 
> Happy reading and all my love to all of you!

Jack Dalton walked right next to Angus MacGyver as they made their way to the War room. Their steps were quick, but they knew it wasn’t that serious.

“Hey, happy anniversary to us by the way.” Jack nudged Mac who looked over at him confused.

“Anniversary of what Jack?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot? Man come on! We got our freedom papers on this day.” Jack sighed at Mac’s oversite. The blonde chuckled and shook his head while Jack just grinned. They’d both received their honorable discharges on the same day. Jack was done, his time was up, but he’d vowed to stay by Mac’s side as long as Mac was over there, but after Mac’s capture and torture, the Army had decided to cut Mac loose. Mac wanted out, he was done, he wanted to be home, he’d suffered a lot and he had needed a good bit of physical therapy to get his leg moving right again.

Fortunately, while Mac was in therapy, a job opened up, one Jack thought was specifically designed for Mac, which led them to Los Angeles. It wasn’t as great as Texas, but it was fine.

“Yeah, no, I didn’t forget.” Mac chuckled as they entered the war room.

* * *

 It was just a simple debriefing and didn’t last very long, once they were finished, Mac hung back, sitting down next to Riley where she was pounding away on the keyboard. Jack sighed, he knew what was going on, every year about this time, Mac got all nostalgic, remembering his time as a prisoner.

“Riley, would you do me a favor?” Mac asked.

“Yeah, what’s up?” she asked. Mac glanced at Jack and then down at his folded hands.

“Could you find Noelle Dillon?” he asked.

“I’ll need more details than that.” Riley chuckled. Mac sighed and glanced at Jack, neither really knew, Mac never dug deep.

“What about a last known location?” Jack asked.

“That’ll work.” Riley said.

“San Antonio, Texas.” Jack said. Riley nodded and her fingers sped over the keyboard.

“Let’s see, I’ve got two Noelle Dillon’s recent addresses in San Antonio. One looks to be a teacher, other is a nurse.”

“Nurse.” Mac and Jack said in unison. Riley looked up at them and smirked, but then quickly typed something.

“Alright, got her. According to credit card and passport history, Noelle is currently in Syria, operating with a team of doctors.” Riley tossed some pictures onto the big screen. They were all photos of Noelle with children as she worked on them, bandaging wounds, taking temperatures. Jack noticed that she’d let her hair grow out some, but that didn’t stop the worry from creeping up. He knew Mac was concerned just by the look on his face.

“I didn’t think she’d ever go back.” Mac shook his head and stood.

“It’s what she loves man, helping people is in her blood, she’s good.” Jack said reassuringly. Mac nodded and moved around the couch, still looking at the pictures.

“Thanks Riley.” He said before he ducked out of the room. Riley looked up at Jack and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

“Alright, keep this to yourself.” Jack sat down across from Riley.

“You can’t help it you old gossip.” Riley chuckled.

“Shut up.” Jack pointed and then pointed to the screen and proceeded to tell Riley as much as he could as quickly as he could about Noelle and Mac’s history.

“Wait, so did they ever speak after she left?” Riley asked. Jack pursed his lips and shrugged.

“A few times over the phone, just checking in on one another, but Mac started here, Noelle started a new job, things happen, communication stops.” Jack shrugged.

“Well clearly Mac still keeps tabs on her.” Riley pointed.

“About the same time every year he’ll check in on her. He remembers what it was like, vividly, he struggles sometimes, she went through a lot right after, and he just wants to make sure she’s not struggling too bad.” Jack shrugged.

“What happened?” Riley asked.

“Doesn’t matter, she’s better now.” Jack said.

“Is Mac worried about her being over there again?”

“Probably, but she’ll be fine. She’s tough as hell.” Jack said, standing up and glancing once again at the pictures. He wasn’t worried about Noelle, there had been a time when he had been. A few months after she returned home Noelle had to start going to therapy, she’d killed a man, and that had broken off a piece of her that she’d been reluctant to acknowledge. She struggled for a little bit, but she came out on the other side, and she was healthy. When Mac learned what she’d had to do in Afghanistan, he was devastated and it had taken all Jack had to keep him from going and finding Noelle, but as much as Mac wanted to go, his therapy was more important, and Noelle had known that. Jack knew that Mac still thought about her from time to time, it was only natural, but the kid knew that his work interfered with any kind of relationship he might want to have. Jack knew that if Mac did something different, then he’d be with Noelle, because Jack knew that when the kid fell, he fell hard.

“That why Mac likes her?” Riley asked.

“Partially. But she’s smart too, really smart, and kind, generous, gentle, passionate, loyal, funny.” Jack pointed.

“Sounds like you have a crush on her.” Riley grinned. Jack chuckled and shook his head, heading for the door.

“Hey I might!” Jack laughed. He didn’t have a crush on Noelle, but he was eternally grateful to her, and in her debt forever.

* * *

 

Over a year later, Jack pressed his foot hard on the gas and glanced over at his partner. Mac’s head was laid back on the passenger’s seat and his was breathing hard. His right arm was clutched tightly across his chest and he winced hard every time Jack hit a bump.

“Sorry bud, just hang in there.” Jack said. He didn’t know if the arm was broken or if it was just his shoulder. Mac had been blown back by the blast of a bomb, and while he had plenty of cuts and bruises to show for it, his arm was the most concerning.

“Jack, we can just go back to Phoenix, there will be enough people at the hospital that need treatment.” Mac huffed out. He had a point, a few civilians had been injured by the blast, but Mac had taken the brunt of it.

“Nah man, it’s a thirty minute drive back, we’ll get you patched up and some pain meds first.” Jack grinned over at Mac and then frowned, the kid really didn’t look well. The pain was making him pale and causing his breathing to be short and quick. Jack whipped into the parking lot and after a brief argument at the front desk, they were placed in the emergency room behind a curtain. Mac struggled to sit up on the bed, his breathing becoming more ragged with the effort.

“Just a little longer man.” Jack said the words right as the curtain opened and woman walked in. She was quiet and kind, and she quickly started an IV on Mac before ducking out of the room. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as the nurse left, the curtain swung back open, and a short, black haired, green eyed, all too familiar woman, stepped into the small room. Jack’s eyes bugged and stared disbelievingly at the woman in front of him.

“Noelle.” Mac’s voice said her name before Jack had a chance to, and when Jack looked back at Mac he was certain the kid was thinking he’d passed and or was hallucinating. Noelle Dillon looked up from the chart in her hands and her eyes widened.

“Angus.” She said almost as shocked as he was.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jack asked. Noelle looked at him and a smile appeared on her face.

“That’s rude.” She replied. Jack let out a laugh and then held his hands up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just…I’m shocked.” He said. Noelle opened her mouth to explain, but she glanced at Mac and frowned.

“I’ll explain while I look at him.” She pointed and put her file down, stepping over to Mac.

“So, you’re to blame for the bomb earlier?” Noelle asked, Mac nodded a little and grimaced as she touched his arm.

“You look like shit.” She chuckled and reached in the drawer to grab a pair of scissors.

“I know.” He replied.

“I’m going to have to cut this shirt off, I know you can’t move this arm.” She said. Jack watched the pair intently, it was like watching two lions move around one another, trying to suss the other out.

“It’s my favorite.” Mac said. Jack knew it wasn’t true, and the kid’s smile afterward told Jack he was messing around.

“Shut up.” Noelle cut the edge of the shirt all the way up and then gently peeled it off of Mac’s arms. Jack watched, arms crossed. It was like the two had never been apart by the way they treated one another.

“Alright, let’s see.” Noelle gently prodded his arm and then his shoulder. Mac groaned and winced a few times, but he didn’t shout, which was good.

“It’s not broken. Give me a second.” She held a finger up and stepped out of the room. Jack looked at Mac, raising his eyebrows.

“When did she get to California?” Jack asked.

“Like I know.” Mac replied.

“Pain makes you sassy.” Jack huffed and slammed his mouth closed when Noelle reappeared.

“Ok, this will help so I can properly look at this arm.” Noelle held a syringe up and grinned. Mac peered down at Noelle’s ID badge and then looked back up while she pushed the medicine into his IV.

“You’re a doctor?” he asked, his voice impressed. Noelle nodded and tossed the syringe into the red container on the wall.

“Look at you girl.” Jack said, a grin covering his face. He glanced at Mac who looked like the medicine was hitting him, so Noelle prodded more at his shoulder, and then pursed her lips.

“It’s just dislocated. We’ll put it back in, do some scans, give you some medicine, and get you out of here.” Noelle said.

“When did you get to California?” Mac asked, his eyes scanning Noelle. Jack knew what he was doing, his big brain was trying to analyze what was going on. He never thought he’d see her again and here she was, what would he do?

“Hey Jack, my nurses are busy, would you give me some leverage?” Noelle asked. Jack knew how to pop a shoulder back into place, so he got in position while Noelle took Mac’s arm.

“I’m in California because I needed some new scenery. I was tired of looking at deserts.” She smiled and in one swift motion, popped the arm back. Mac shouted in pain and then gritted his teeth, dropping his head to take some deep breaths. Jack watched in wonder as Noelle lifted her hand and put it on the back of Mac’s neck, her fingers rubbing against his skin as if it were natural, something she’d done hundreds of times to soothe him.

“Just breathe, let the medicine work.” Noelle said. Mac’s head lifted and his eyes locked with Noelle’s. Jack felt like a stupid teenager, watching his favorite couple on a television show, begging for them to just freaking kiss. But just as quick as it began, it was over, Noelle snatched her hand back like she’d been burned and looked down at the floor quickly.

“I’ll have a nurse come in and finish up. You should be good to go.” Noelle said. Jack watched her shift uncomfortably and then she looked at him.

“It was great to see you both, really. Be safe alright?” Noelle glanced at Mac who wouldn’t look back at her. Jack wanted to punch him, say something to her kid, anything! Jack shouted in his head, but Mac stayed silent.

“It was good to see you to kid. I’ll try to keep a better eye on him.” Jack said.

“Yeah, good to see you.” Mac mumbled. Noelle’s smile was forced as she left the room and Jack immediately moved to the bed.

“If you weren’t so beat up right now, I’d kick your ass.” Jack hissed. Mac looked up, offended, his mouth open.

“What did I do?” he asked.

“You let her walk off, just let her go, didn’t even ask her out to dinner.” Jack waved. Mac sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Jack that’s a bad idea.”

“Why Mac? You go out with girls occasionally.”

“Those are just dates, fun dates.” Mac waved his good arm.

“And?”

“Noelle’s not just some girl, she’s not just a fun date girl.” Mac sighed and rubbed the lower part of his arm gently. Jack nodded, finally understanding, Mac really liked Noelle, he’d liked her for a very long time and he’d never stopped. But because he cared about her, he wouldn’t subject her to the lies and secrets that came along with his job, being with her would mean lying to her, and Mac wouldn’t do that to the woman he cared about. Jack sighed and put his hand on Mac’s good shoulder, gently squeezing.

“Yeah, I know man.” He nodded.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before they were discharged from the hospital and Jack was pulling the car up to the curb while a nurse wheeled Mac out. He’d adamantly refused the wheelchair, but after being told he’d have to stay without it, he'd folded. Jack chuckled because the kid looked absolutely miserable having to ride in the chair, but Jack knew that wasn’t the only reason he looked sad.

“Alright kid, let’s do this.” Jack said.

“Hey Angus! Mac wait!” Jack looked up and saw Noelle running down the walkway, clutching her stethoscope to keep it from flying away.

“Oh, uh oh.” Jack said from where he was still sitting inside the car.

“I’ve got it.” Noelle said to the bewildered nurse holding Mac’s chair. Noelle was out of breath and she held her side painfully as the nurse walked away.

“I’m out of shape.” She huffed. Mac chuckled and looked up at her from his seat.

“Did you forget something?” Mac asked.

“Yeah actually, I um…I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner sometime?” Noelle asked. Jack grinned and leaned forward in his seat. Mac looked uneasy, but Jack knew he wouldn’t tell her no, he’d just put it off as long as he could until she gave up.

“He’s free tomorrow night!” Jack shouted, stepping in for his friend. Jack ignored Mac’s glare and Noelle nodded.

“Alright, yeah, that works.” Noelle said. Mac grinned and shook his head as he fished a card from his wallet.

“Just give me a call tonight and um…we’ll figure it out.” Mac said. Jack could see the red creeping up Mac’s neck as Noelle wheeled him forward to the car and opened the door.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Noelle nodded and watched as Mac carefully placed himself in the car. She didn’t touch him, she knew he would refuse the help.

“See you later.” Mac said. Noelle nodded and turned to leave.

“Bye Noelle!” Jack shouted before driving off.

“Thanks.” Mac grumbled.

“Hey, that was all her.” Jack laughed.

“Yeah well, now I have to hurt her feelings and God I don’t want to do that.” Mac shifted uncomfortably.

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Jack shook his head.

“Yeah it does Jack. I won’t lie to her.” Mac leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. Jack knew the reality, but he also knew that the kid could be happy for at least a few hours.

* * *

 

Roughly a week later, Noelle walked into the restaurant, glancing at herself in the mirror near the front door, she’d chosen a simple black dress and heels. Her heart was thrumming and she was more nervous than she’d ever been. Noelle never thought she’d seen Angus again. After leaving him in the hospital, keeping up communication had been difficult, especially after she’d gone into therapy. How she’d managed to get so close to him again was beyond her. Noelle didn’t believe in fate, but sometimes it was hard to deny.

She walked toward the back of the restaurant and finally spotted the head of blonde hair she was searching for, Mac stood up when he spotted her, and he smiled. It wasn’t a full smile, Noelle noticed immediately because his dimples weren’t showing. Her stomach fluttered a little. Mac hadn’t picked her up, instead saying he’d meet her at the restaurant, he had let her pick the place, and he’d let her pick the time, he’d had no say in anything, which Noelle knew was weird for him. It was almost like he had zero interest in going out with her, which made Noelle nervous and uncomfortable.

“Hey, you look nice.” Mac nodded and quickly sat down as Noelle reached him, not even going in for a hug. Noelle’s discomfort rose and she sat slowly.

“Thanks, you too.” she replied. She wasn’t lying, he was dressed in a blue button down and black pants, he looked as handsome as ever.

“I’ll get the waitress.” Mac said, not meeting Noelle’s eyes. She frowned at him, but kept quiet. The waitress came over and took their drink orders before scurrying back off, leaving them in silence again.

“So, a doctor, that’s cool.” Mac said. Noelle nodded slowly and leaned forward a little in the boot, crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

“Yeah, I had already started before..." Noelle paused and shook off her jitters, "Afghanistan, it was really just about finishing courses and starting my residency. School helped take my mind off of things.” She replied. Mac’s blue eyes shot up and locked with hers, Noelle could see something there she’d seen before, and she hated it. It was guilt and pain.

“Noelle, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, I wanted to be.” He said while reaching across the table. Mac’s fingers found hers and he squeezed her hand.

“Mac no.” Noelle quickly moved her other hand and laid it on top of his.

“Listen, your therapy was the most important thing, getting your life back to normal was a necessity. I didn’t want you there anyway.” Noelle shook her head. Mac frowned and Noelle wrinkled her nose, not liking the way that sentence sounded.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, I just meant that it would have been bad for the both of us. I struggled, but I needed to do it alone, I needed to get through it alone.”

“Your dad?” Mac asked.

“Was very supportive.” Noelle smiled and nodded.

“I don’t imagine he was very supportive of you going to Syria.” Mac said, glancing down at the table. Noelle cocked her head to the side.

“How do you know about that?” she asked. Mac’s eyes widened briefly and then he shrugged.

“I read about it online.”

“You kept tabs on me?” Noelle asked.

“No, it was just some random scrolling one day.” He said quickly.

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it. But no, dad wasn’t happy about me going back at all, but he knew it was what I wanted, what I needed.” Noelle nodded and looked down, realizing that she was still holding Mac’s hand.

“I never went back.” Mac shrugged as Noelle gently pulled her hands away.

“That’s ok. If I’m being completely honest, I was absolutely terrified for the first few weeks.”

“But you made it through.” Mac said. Noelle nodded and looked up when the waitress returned with their drinks. She took their order and was gone again. The dinner went by fast, companied by Mac practically scarfing down his food and asking immediately for the check. He hardly spoke and by the end of their meal, Noelle was beginning to feel less secure. She’d never forgotten Mac, and she thought he felt the same. There were no guarantees, there never were, but they were close now, dating was possible, but it didn’t seem that Mac had any interest.

“I had fun, we should do it again sometime.” Noelle said as Mac stood and she stood behind him.

“Uh…yeah, maybe.” Mac rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and glanced toward the front door. The only thing Noelle could think of was anger, was he angry with her? Was he pissed that she’d left him at the hospital and barely had any contact with him since?

“Yeah, alright, well I’m going to go then.” Noelle said.

“Ok, be careful driving home.” Mac said. Noelle pursed her lips and turned to leave, but something made her pause, and she spun on her heel.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you in Germany. I wanted to stay, you have no idea how bad I wanted to stay. The truth is that I fell for you when we were in that hell hole and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since. I left because if I stayed I knew you wouldn’t go back, you wouldn’t do what you wanted to do, and I couldn’t let myself be the reason you stopped doing what you loved. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I didn’t mean to and I hope you can forgive me.” Noelle finished her speech and turned her back on him. She didn’t give him time to reply, her embarrassment and discomfort had risen to a level she could not stand and she had to get away. Noelle made it to her car before Mac caught up with her.

“Noelle!” he shouted. Noelle scrambled for her keys, trying to get away.

“Ellie wait, please!” Mac caught her struggling hands and paused her movements.

“It’s fine Angus, really. It was good to see you.” Noelle tried to pull her hands away, but his grip tightened, she gave up and looked at him. His eyes were begging her to stay, so Noelle sighed and stopped struggling.

“I’m not angry with you, not at all, I never was. It’s just that my job interferes with a lot and it makes dating really hard, it makes seeing anyone pretty much impossible. I’m sorry Noelle, I don’t want to hurt you. That’s the very last thing I wanted to do. I don’t want you out of my life Noelle, but I can’t have you in my life in that…way.” He said gently. Noelle smirked as Mac explained himself and by the end she was grinning from ear to ear.

“This is about your job?” she asked slowly. Mac cocked his head to the side and frowned.

“Yes.” He replied slowly. Noelle laughed then, unable to stop herself, and she tossed her hands into the air.

“Angus, I know what you do.” She said. He gave her a confused look and Noelle continued to laugh.

“My dad is the Secretary of State Mac, it’s not hard to keep tabs on someone, and it’s definitely not hard to find out when someone works for a clandestine government agency.” Noelle said, shaking her head. Mac just stared down at her, his mouth open slightly.

“You know what I do?” he asked quietly.

“Yes Mac, I do. I know that you and Jack go all over the world and have single handedly saved it at least twice.” She grinned.

“And you’re fine with it?” Mac asked, his eyes twinkling with something Noelle recognized.

“Definitely, also really impressed, and not the least bit surprised. You were made for great things Angus MacGyver.” Noelle said. Mac’s hand was on the back of Noelle’s neck before she could take another breath, and his lips pressed over hers. Noelle was shocked at first, she definitely didn’t expect that response, but she didn’t mind it at all. Noelle lifted her hands and slid them up his sides slowly, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Mac pulled back and stared down at her, his mouth open still. Noelle felt his hands tilt her chin up and his thumb brushed her bottom lip gently.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered. Noelle shrugged, her stomach fluttering so fast she thought it might fall right out.

“You never asked.” She said. Mac kissed her again, this time opening her mouth with his thumb. Noelle held onto his shirt and turned, so that he was pressed back against her car and she was pressing forward into him. Mac pulled an inch back from her face to look down into her eyes.

“Ellie, can I tell you something?” he asked. Noelle nodded and bit her bottom lip. She hadn’t stopped thinking about Angus MacGyver since she’d met him. He’d helped to save her life, they’d shared things with one another they’d never shared with anyone else, he’d kept her sane and secure. No one else compared to the brilliant, funny, honest, humble, and gentle man in front of her, and Noelle didn’t think anyone else ever would.

“I fell for you too.” He said. Noelle chuckled and nodded as he pulled her back toward him, kissing her gently again.

“Also,” he paused their kiss, and glanced up toward the sky, rubbing his fingers softly into the back of her neck, “I think it’s cute that you kept tabs on me.” He said.

“Don’t pretend like I’m the only stalker here.” Noelle scoffed.

“Stalking is a harsh word.” Mac said, dropping a small kiss on her nose.

“So, about that next date?” Noelle asked. Mac chuckled and shook his head.

“How about tomorrow?” he asked.

“I don’t know, that’s pretty fast.”

“Are you playing hard to get, because I think it’s a little late for that.” Mac replied. Noelle laughed and put her hand on his wrist where his hand was still holding her neck.

“Angus MacGyver, I will have you know that I am hard to get.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah, but you took a bullet for me, so that gives you special privileges.” Noelle said. Mac laughed loudly and then kissed her again.  


End file.
